Stress Relief
by Selector
Summary: Stories that boil out when I am stressed. AU. Not for kids. Some of these might grow.
1. Chapter 1

"Man is a social creature. Ha! Weak fucks maybe. Ten years or so of being on your own will teach you that. Hey! Don't die you fuck." He reached over and slapped the man across the face smearing the bloody froth he was breathing across the mans face and his hand. "Been a while since I took one of you fucks alive. You didn't think I did it because I was a weak fuck and needed company did you? Fucking dead, perfect."

He stood up from what an American had told him was a haji squat and walked across the room. He squatted again and got behind the scope of his rifle. He searched the cityscape in front of him with inquisitive eyes. "Fucking Mary Poppins. Goddamn coal smoke. Fucking wizards. Ho ho, what is this? Chim chiminy mother fucker." He steadied down and at the pause in respiration pulled the trigger. He didn't wait and with a whisper of rushing air he was gone.

He landed, ejected the cartridge and caught it, dropping it in a cargo pocket as he dropped to the floor, back to the wall and rifle on the chair already scanning.

Absolutely nothing moved. He waited two hours. His phone vibrated and he moved again, disappearing again. He arrived in a stone walled room. A room half full of plants and lit from the end they were in. He looked over the things on the table after running every scan he knew on them. It wasn't that he didn't trust the elf, but it would be snippy with him if he didn't. Winky could be a humorless little bitch about things that interfered with killing the bastards that killed Dobby. Like getting cursed by some booby trap from some idiot. She would have already checked everything as well.

He looked through the wallets, no not bill folds, wallets like tiny leather portfolios wizards kept in their robe pockets. The fuckers had no idea about sterilizing themselves, So a Selwyn and a Heckle? Who the fuck was Heckle? Two keys though, so some funds.

He looked at the walls and took in the mission pinned up there on sheets of parchment. Then he checked his watch and lay down on the single bed.

Winky nodded and took the, well, stuff, she had gathered from the two dead wizards and transported it away. Along with the trash.

NIIT

Hermione looked at the things Winky had brought and sighed. She waved at the package and Winky nodded but squatted by her chair. Hermione turned to the elf "So."

"Master is physically fine, as always." Winky shrugged. She submitted to Hermione's questions. With poor grace, but she did answer.

Hermione nodded "So Master should come home."

Winky frowned "Master can get Malfoys."

Hermione scowled "He has been in for six months Winky. We talked about this. He raided the big camps and Azkaban. All the muggle born are extracted. He is coming home after the mission tomorrow, whether he got the Malfoys or not."

Winky frowned then looked at Hermione, her swollen belly really, "Fine."

Hermione smiled at her "Thank you Winky. Now any information from the elves?" Winky relayed what she had heard and Hermione wrote it all down and plotted it.

NIIT

Winky was back in the stone room when Harry awoke "So how is Hermione?"

"Mistress is fine Master. Eat, last mission then home."

Harry nodded. It was the pattern of his life. He spent six months of the year inside the ICW embargo on Britain killing death eaters and the other six months with Hermione and the kids. With Winky being snippy if he didn't train hard enough. Hermione delivered, healed and he knocked her up again. Not too onerous a burden. Kelley Brook could double for her. Probably not in brains though. Christ she was a super fucking genius. Survival Island every day without the other fuck there.

Well her parents, and the kids, but he still got her three or four times a day and she was crippling randy pregnant.

The hardest thing he would have to do on the island would be to raise some more seabed for it. If the vent hadn't kept up. They had widened it enough it did a hectare a week all the time. There were less muggle born every year. Every new family got a hectare per person. Harry chuckled around the mouthful of excellent steak. Somebody had to notice eventually. Though, mid Atlantic, on the equator, out of shipping lanes, along a divergent boundary, meh, maybe not. two and a half million hectares was a spec in the ocean really. He could always let them use some of his until the normal process coughed up enough for them. Fifty four thousand people. Plenty for genetic diversity Hermione said. Mostly witches or female squibs. They got them by taking them. Fucking death eaters. Well, they had paid for their pleasure.

Raising more, if he had to, really pulling up lava, would light up the mundane because of the earth quakes but it really wasn't a problem. Earth quakes happen nearly continuously on the mid Atlantic ridge. As long as he did it slow enough it didn't cause a tsunami.

He picked up the mission brief and read it again. He smiled. A party at the Malfoys. Hahahaha. Close work then. He liked close.

Lucius had worked himself back up the ladder like a good little death eater. Harry paused. He may have actually helped the fuck, killing off the competition above him. No matter. There would be lots of keys at this party. Running a country was expensive. Even a small one.

NIIT

"Potter. I know it's you. Take me with you." Harry froze and thought furiously. He had all the charms on his feet, sound, scent, noise suppression. The cloak did the rest. It got him past the wards too, like always. Death couldn't see through it, how could wards after all. Dumbledore had used sound and scent. The fuck. Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass chuckled "Dead bodies stacked like cordwood and disappearing." Harry nodded. That would do it. Damn it. He should have waited until the elves emptying the dungeons of the entertainment were through but those guards had noticed. Then the ones guarding them had noticed. Then it was just a chain reaction. The elves had caught up, but by then he was on the first floor. He had paused then.

Of course that's when Astoria walked up to him. Wait a minute "Why are you here?"

Astoria looked at him, or where the voice had come from. He had moved one step. "You are too efficient Potter. They were going to have a revel. Finding the girls for it is hard now as you take them all, even the ones they could import."

Harry shrugged, though she couldn't see. "Not too hard to figure out. Had to be using muggle means to get around the ICW. Intermodal containers delivered to addresses with wards? I mean, come on."

Astoria nodded "Yes they aren't the brightest sparks. Now I need you to take me along or kill me. Daphne was right and I was an idiot. However I am not going to be passed around the death eaters ten years later for my sixteen year old idiocy." Harry had moved again. Astoria was talking to a clock.

"No problem I am killing them all." He blinked when Astoria stepped into him.

"These are the second tier of the younger generation Potter. All Lucius and Draco could manage. I am the youngest wife, so was going to 'fill out the roster'." Astoria was a bit upset, at least from the way she hissed that last. "I can make it worth your while."

Harry chuckled looking at her chest as she thrust it out proudly "Yeah well those are nice but you haven't seen Hermione in what twelve years? Plus I think I would rather keep my stones intact."

Astoria rolled her eyes "Money idiot. I know where it all is. I have no intention of ever having sex again. That may change in ten years or so, but I will find a witch or a mundane."

Harry nodded again "Yeah most of them say that. Actually they do that too. Doesn't stop Hermione from making them pregnant with myself, Neville, Fred, Oliver, and the other wizards she tested and determined were the top ten percent though. Plus all of you get one of those eggs we found in vaults every time too. She has a computer program of who can breed who for fifty generations."

Astoria nodded "Good. Now come on, this next room has three wizards in it I don't think you know. How long does it take you to reload your pistol?"

Harry, perforce, she had him by the belt buckle, followed along. "American, automatic pistol. The limiting factor is the magazine making ammunition."

Astoria looked over her shoulder "How in Circes name did you get that? Never mind, go do what you do. Don't try to run away. As a matter of fact. Harry blinked as she slipped in the cloak and got behind him. With her breast crushed into his back and her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing Astoria?"

"What? You didn't kill me so you are taking me. Come on, hurry up, now shhh. Open the door."

"I could still kill you." Harry tried to turn and look at her.

"Phhht. Granger would freak when she heard you wasted a baby maker." Astoria reached out and opened the door. Harry fired three silent shots from the rune worked subsonic weapon. The only sound was three meaty smacks. Astoria, peaking around his arm grunted, "Impressive. There are four in the next room. Is your tabloid ready?"

"Magazine Astoria."

"Look, just because you are getting me pregnant doesn't mean you can be familiar. Its …you know what, Astoria is fine, as long as I can call you Harry."

Harry chuckled "Yes fine. And it will be with switching spells."

"Good."

Harry opened the next door and four meaty smacks snapped out. Astoria nodded "That is truly impressive. We have showers."

"What?"

Astoria rolled her eyes "Cleaning charms are fine, but after a while you still, well, smell a bit. It's nothing bad, in fact I am quite liking it. Kind of oak forest after a soft rain. Still has to make it easier to find you. Especially if they track you with weres."

"I'm not stopping to take a shower."

"Duh, I meant after. We will have the weekend. Four in this one, in fact the rest on this floor are four. Draco is upstairs in the Heirs suite with Nott and Zabini and Lucius has Snape with him in the master."

Harry grinned fiercely. Astoria eeped as he picked up the pace and she had to work hard to stay with him in the strange dance they were doing.

Winky smiled hugely and hurried the other elves along. Revenge, finally!

NIIT

Astoria looked at the tied up Snape and Malfoys. She turned to the elf and then looked at Harry. "This is so wrong."

Harry shrugged "More wrong than all of this? Than the last ten years? You go pack. Winky and I will be busy for a while."

Astoria shook her head "I want to get their vault information first. Lucius was back to running most of the money. Snape had all of Hogwarts at his fingertips. He has had the elves combing the forest for wand and potion ingredients for years. He must be filthy rich."

Half an hour later she fled with the keys and the instructions of how to get to the other keys hidden in the study and the vaults. Lucius no longer had a face. It was stuck above the fireplace. Harry was bad, that elf was insane.

NIIT

Hermione blinked in surprise when Astoria Greengrass swirled elegantly to a halt in the portkey arrival point. She sighed and added her to the wards. The warehouse was full of the contents of twenty eight vaults already and the pile of coins was growing making an astounding racket. She motioned Astoria to her and when Harry swirled to a halt in a combat stance she darted forward and threw herself on him.

Susan Bones took Astoria's elbow and led her outside. Once clear of the noise she shrugged "Hormones."

Astoria looked at the pregnant magnificent redhead and arched a brow. Susan laughed "I'm not a repressed prude. Got my girls and a stick on exactly Harry's size don't I? Life model of him Luna Lovegood talked Hermione into actually. Thing has a mind of its own. Something Luna did. Turns out Lovegood isn't just a name. "

"So that's all true then. Harry only does Granger." Astoria asked.

Susan nodded "Yep. She will swell your belly up quick though. Some others of your year around. You will have to find a group. The second trimester is hell without a friend who knows how to drive. Or a Harry. Luna doesn't make them for everyone."

Astoria looked Susan up and down. A taller than she remembered, still busty, wide hipped, muscular, red haired, nut brown Susan Bones was certainly different from the wrecked, terrified, but keeping a stiff upper lip, girl who had disappeared halfway through her seventh year. Susan smiled "Long story. The other Hero took us all to a room in the castle, from there we left after it all went wrong. Took all the muggle born and Half-bloods with us remember? That was the first exodus. After Weasley came back to school and tried to make those Gryffindor third year muggle born into sex slaves, for their own good.

Harry and Hermione were already out there killing. They had seen their first camp. Harry was pulling out. We got everyone else, and Harry goes back for six months a year, and kills some more just to keep the population in check, while he does that we pull the muggle born out. He keeps them so busy they never notice us. McGonagall got us the book of names. We destroyed, or rather Croaker destroyed, the Ministries copy and then the ICW interdicted magical Britain when the ministry was ineffective at stopping muggle baiting. Too much risk of exposure. So you can get in but it's tough to get out. Unless of course you are the ICW monitor and his forces. Your sister and Andromeda Tonks pulled that off.

Between Longbottom, Black and Potter, plus all the rest of us, we have more land outside Britain than they have in. Pretty soon we will have more population. We got all our places in full production. Harry got us started picking up abandoned witches over the world, or was it Hermione? Doesn't matter." She shrugged.

Astoria huffed "I'm sure I will learn the whole history of the last ten years eventually."

Susan shrugged "Hermione has a book. You can read it on the beach. We are for making babies. After that if you want to get in shape and join an extraction team fine. Or your sister in the political team. We'll see what schedule Hermione puts you on. Oh you might have another job too. We will have to see what you are good at after your testing. Everybody works at something besides making babies."

NIIT

Hermione rode Harry until the coins started piling up around him and then moaned as he filled her. She had already had four orgasms. He smiled, stood her up, and led her out. Winky snorted and waved clothes on her and fixed his.

NIIT

Electra Granger looked at her daughter and chuckled. "She can pretend all she wants, she positively blooms when he is here."

Oreste's Granger, her husband looked up and then nodded "A mild affectation, as compared to some of the true psychosis we have around here. He loves her as well. I think they are getting better."

Electra grunted "Good thing they are immortal. Maybe they will tell each other they love the other some day."

Orestes shrugged "They haven't been proven to be immortal."

"Orestes, they haven't aged a day in ten years. Since he brought her home from banging her in that tent after that idiot left."

Orestes sighed "A relationship built on a, you know I don't even know what to call it. What is crying over one fellow while shagging the other?"

Electra huffed "Hormones. She should have been banging Harry since the troll incident. Glad her body finally overrode her brain actually. Wish it had happened six years earlier."

"They were a bit young Electra." Orestes defended the couple.

NIIT

Astoria grunted as her friend from school, Euphoria Roget drove hard "Easy Euphy! Gods you still shag like we are fourteen!"

Euphy smacked her on the ass "You're skinny fat. We'll toughen you up soon. Still a great shag though, gut und tight."

Astoria's eyes rolled up for a minute and she grunted and writhed. She slowly came down and Euphy drug the now pulsing magical dildo back and forth in her as it spurted in her again and again. She groaned and collapsed on Astoria's back "Wow Harry jr loves that pussy. That should take care of your first. We'll have to go get a egg for you in an hour or so."

"You named your magical dildo?" Astoria asked as she grunted and rolled the densely muscled woman under her and got remounted.

Euphy nodded giggling "I test drove all the wizards. Harry's do it best. The damn things are nearly alive. And they are like him, they fill whoever they are in to just barely past comfortable and not near painful. I've shagged our whole class. I'm the go to Harry operator." Euphy smiled.

Astoria rolled her hips and blinked "How can they be different for everyone? I never saw that charm before?"

Euphy shrugged "Not a spell. Blood tied to him. The ejaculate is his too. Well, with some charms but you just got about a hundred thousand live ones straight from the flask. Granger samples him four or five times a day when he is here and she is ringed. So it collects him until she takes the rings out. Lucky cow. He is a metamorph. Plus somehow he reads witches. Harry Jr is perfect for you and me. Even if I want different that day. Or that hour. Its how I stay in shape. Great sex is hard work. I dropped a set weeks ago so you got my first time in six weeks. I'll get better now I am back in the saddle. Want a standing booking?" Astoria blinked "I'll put you down for one pm Sunday Tuesday Thursday then?" Astoria nodded shook her head blushed and nodded. Euphy smiled. "Saturdays are a free for all really. Everyone comes to my house and gangbangs me normally. Payback for what I am going to do to you during the week. I'll have you begging for cock again soon enough." Astoria locked on her and screamed silently.

NIIT

Hermione woke with three Harrys in the bed trying to get in holes. She smiled and collected the three ready ones. They had obviously had enough time with Harry. It was a good thing. The young witches loved them. Usually their moms gave them to them at menarche. Sure they would trade around and test each others out but most girls kept their Harrys in the bed with them. Nothing else fit perfect or shagged just like you liked it every time. Hermione washed the three and boxed them up. twenty five galleons apiece. twenty of that pure profit. She left Harry sleeping and went to check on the kids and then went to her study.


	2. Chapter 2 Derailed

Fifty six, it was a good age she decided. Especially when you had the face of an angel, green eyes, tits like a fourteen year old, no sag at all, big D cups though, hips like a twenty five year old, built for breeding, hair like a Vargas pinup and legs to match. The skills to both use that body, and then dispose of the results. Yes, life was good. Especially as a self-employed person.

She drummed her nails as she looked out the window of her safe house and made a moue. The neighbors were playing up again. Weird old guy at their door in the middle of the night. Vernon wanted to fuck her, of course, like everything else with a cock. Petunia was completely intimidated by her and a vicious gossip. Distasteful ney culturni family. The ten percenters of this little bedroom community. She had swung Petunia to her side though. The story of woe she had spun, cast off mistress, abandoned in her hour of need, deluded by her powerful boss, used and cast aside. The worst penny dreadful dreck she could imagine. She hadn't intended to keep this house long at the time. That story had made the rounds and the whole neighborhood of wives came to her house, rallied around her, while they pumped her for gory details and hints as to how the men who were having affairs acted. It had been hilarious. Massive fun. Then she kept getting jobs in England and on the continent. Now she was ensconced as the resident reformed scarlet lady.

She needed one accoutrement and she would be a fixture here. She watched with her cat like night vision, given her by the super soldier serum, as that accoutrement was laid on Petunias doorstep. She giggled and waited. Could she pull this off? If not she could always run. This house had already paid its way. It was getting time to move on if she wasn't going to be permanent here anyway. She already had her death scripted, the foundation laid.

She rose elegantly and left her house. She walked up Petunias walk and looked down into bright green angry eyes. She never hesitated, she picked up the basket and went back to her house.

Nat read the parchment that came in the basket and chuckled. A wizard. This got better and better. Not a babe in arms but an early toddler. She had some contacts in that world. She would have been a witch before the Red room got a hold of her and perverted her power. They had turned it toward physical ability. Yes, some phone calls.

Derailed

Petunia Dursley opened the door, collected the milk and paper and went back inside after a look around.

Later, after Vernon was off to work she handed the fussy Dudley another biscuit and watched a Silver Shadow pull up and disgorge a tall stately gentleman in a finely tailored suit. She smiled in gleeful anticipation as he walked up Miss Roman's walkway and knocked at her door. Obviously this was going to be juicy.

Derailed

"Nicholas."

"Natalia."

"I want to adopt this child." Nat got right to business. Nicholas was dangerous and she didn't want to have him around long. Oh he wouldn't be able to hurt her, but he could blow up this cover. It would be inconvenient.

Nicholas examined the child "No you don't. This is the savior of the wizarding world. Two days ago he killed a dark lord, the most powerful dark lord ever seen." Nicholas looked at the parchment lying on the table, mainly to pull his eyes away from the fierce glare he was receiving from the child. He read the letter and then waved his hand over the child. A black glow, as improbable as that seems settled on the child's forehead. Nicholas recoiled. "This child has had a black magic ritual of the basest kind done to him. In addition to some questionable blood magic and runes. Do you know of Gringotts?"

Nat nodded. "The Wizard bank?"

"Yes, take the child there with a sample of this Petunia's blood. About fifty milliliters. Take this note as well. If you survive, you will never have to work again." Nicholas rose and while Nat was still thinking her way through that he left.

Nat nodded and picked up Harry carrying him out to her car and leaving for London.

Petunia watched the man leave in a hurry and then Natalia leave shortly thereafter. After carrying a bundle that looked very suspicious to her car and putting it in the back seat. Yes juicy indeed.

Derailed

In London Nat donned a robe over her suit and pulled up the cowl to cover her hair. She went through the Leaky Cauldron carrying Harry and snorted "No need for a disguise at all. What is wrong with these people?" The patrons who weren't passed out drunk were well on their way. Up the alley behind the pub was the same. If the people weren't drunk they were still celebrating and headed that way. Children were running in packs. It was bizarre. The British magical community was normally quite staid. One day a year were they even remotely like this and that was the day school letters came out.

Nat slipped up the alley and into the bank. She strode down the marble floor confidently and approached a teller. Before she could speak a goblin guard formed up around her and escorted her, at pike point, behind the tellers stations and into an office.

Nat settled on a chair in front of the desk in the office with Harry on her lap. The goblin behind the desk looked at her "You are supremely confident for someone holding an asset of ours, particularly someone who that asset does not belong to."

Nat smiled "Harry doesn't belong to anyone but himself. He was abandoned on a doorstep in the middle of the night two nights ago by who I assume was Dumbledore. I took him in out of the cold and offered him food and shelter."

Blade Master Crusher, the Potter account keeper and head of his clan frowned "So by fire and salt you claim the boy?" Old magics but they could have been invoked.

Nat shrugged "And bread."

Crusher blinked came around the desk holding a bowl and dagger and offered her the dagger. She opened her wrist with not a twitch in her face. Crusher caught it in the bowl. The wound healed itself after a moment. He walked back around his desk, added several powders to the blood. He stood a gnarled and twisted root in the blood and left it. While he waited and the two humans watched he got out a parchment and then set the root, which had now absorbed the mixture from the bowl, in the middle of the parchment. It began moving immediately. "If that proves less than you claim you will not leave here alive."

Nat shrugged "It will prove if your magics are accurate."

Crusher looked back at the parchment and blinked "Did you know?"

Nat sighed "I suspected. The circumstances of my birth and youth were, different, let's say. There is nothing to be gained from it however."

Crusher frowned "In the Mundane world."

"They are ruling themselves now. Like the Mundane. My family, or rather my mother's mother's family was hated and hunted. There is no need for me to be Romanovna and take on that burden with my own." Nat said firmly.

Crusher nodded "If you wish my lady. However there is the matter of the estate. That only you and now your consort can access."

Nat shrugged "I am sure you can manage my assets with a little direction from me, along with my consort's assets."

"And his father, Black?" Crusher said looking at the parchment.

Nat frowned and rose looking where Crusher indicated. Harry nodded firmly "Pafoo."

Nat asked "How does that happen?"

Crusher shrugged "Black and Potter loved each other. Black knew his mother had cursed him. Potter let him take steps. The same step could have been taken with you. Rather than the step you took. Your work will be impinged."

Nat frowned "I don't sleep with them now, they think I do. I stopped that when I broke conditioning."

Crusher made a note in a ledger "Still, you are a young woman. How will you wait until your consort is of age? Even under the old laws?"

Nat snorted "After what I have been through? Fifteen years might be enough time to get me normal again. If he is ready in ten we can easily acquire teachers for him. We will need to get his father, Black. He can work with me and help train Harry."

Crusher nodded "The blood you brought?"

Nat nodded "Nice wards. A consultant suggested it. I already had the sample. One from the whole neighborhood actually. A fake blood drive."

Crusher nodded "So we will take your consort to the infirmary and test these wards. Then we will know how to proceed. That failed ritual is worrying. We will find Black as well." A goblin appeared and guided Nat away to the infirmary. "It is possible we can keep the target as a object, or we could transfer them to you with the blood you brought. It should not impinge your or his heirs."


	3. Chapter 3 Modern Male Harry

Modern Male Harry

"Double Kill, Triple kill, Overkill, Killing spree, Killtacular, Killtrocity, Killing frenzy, Killamanjaro, Killtastrophe, Running Riot, Killpocalypse, Rampage, Killionaire, Untouchable, Invincible, Inconcievable, Unfirigingbeilievable!" All said in an impossibly loud voice, over faint screaming, that got louder and louder. Hermione Granger sat frozen. She didn't know what was going on but she was starting to wish she wasn't on this train. It was a bit of a madhouse to start with, the people were rude, she had had to find a empty compartment at the very back, and now this!

The compartment door slid open and a small boy with messy black hair, green, green eys and taped glasses looked at her with a maniacal smile. Then he wasn't looking anymore. He was sitting, no he was pulling her face to his, he was kissing her! Hey she needed air! She leaned back and unglued her arms from around him, when had that happened? "I beg your pardon!"

"You have my heart and soul, take my pardon." The boy replied. Then her arms twined around his neck again and she was French kissing! Holy Moly! Wow he is good at this! Huhh! Oh my gods I just orgasmed! Huhhh! Again! Oh air! Never mind.

Harry smiled down at the limp shuddering Hermione and arranged her comfortably in his lap. Neville looked at him and frowned.

Daphne Greengrass came in and sat, followed by Tracey Davis and Susan Bones. Who had what looked like a badge and was pressing different spots around the edge of it. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

Neville blinked "What?"

Daphne turned to him "Longbottom. This idiot just ran down the train killing the spawn of the death eaters! Shouting nonsense all the way! Some others too!"

Harry shrugged "Break up the boredom. Want some of what she got?" He nodded down to Hermione.

Daphne arched a brow and favored him with an icy glare "Is she dead?"

Neville snorted "Snogged senseless."

Harry grinned at Daphne "Baby Ice Queen! That is so hot!" He moved Hermione and Daphne scowled. He stood up and she legged it screaming. Harry chased her. Tracey Davis followed cackling insanely.

Neville looked at Susan "Busy morning."

Susan eyed him and got out a pad. She wrote on it with a fountain pen for a few minutes "Hannah will be here in a minute. Aunty will be here shortly as well."

Neville sighed "So what happened?"

Susan shook her head "That weird boy ran in our compartment, tried to kiss Daphne, looked around, ran out to the front car then the voice came over the speakers yelling those crazy things. He ran passed and it was him. No matter the voice sounded low and growly. We went forward and there were dead students everywhere. We chased him back here. I got on my badge to Aunty.

"Where have you been? Hannah was looking for you! She is going to be cross."

Susan was interrupted "Double Kill!"

She rolled her eyes "Not again!"

"Killing Spree!"

Neville frowned "He skipped a step or two."

"Killing Frenzy!"

The boy ran back and stood to the side in the corridor "Watch this! Voldemort!"

Daphne and Tracey ran in the compartment, slammed the door and Susan secured it magically. The boy threw them a wild grin and yelled "Killtacular!" in that weird voice, threw his wand down and put his hands up. A red light hit him and he slumped. The kids listened as a thumping noise came toward them. Susan supplied "Mad Eye Moody."

The mangled Auror came into view and levitated the now trussed up boy, dug through the ropes, and put magical suppressor manacles on him, then looked in the compartment and arched the eyebrow not over the wildly spinning, electric blue, fake eye. Susan unsealed the compartment. Moody parked the boy in the floor and sat next to Hermione. Whom Harry had leaned in the corner. "Forty seven dead. Perp secured." Susan tapped away at her badge.

Amelia Bones, Susan's Aunt, sole care provider, and the Head of the DMLE arrived She set up a dictaquill and roll of parchment and handed Mad Eye a bottle of clear fluid. Mad Eye hit the boy with an innervate and tipped the bottle. The boy grinned widely, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Amelia snorted "Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, interrogation of suspect in the mass murder of forty seven wizards and witches, on the Hogwarts Express, 1 Sep 1991, thirteen twenty hours. You are?"

The boy smiled "Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Those were killed in the furtherance of a declared blood feud. House Potter Vs. House Gaunt."

Amelia blinked "It is a registered blood feud. And the Aurors?"

Harry shrugged "Marked death eaters."

Mad Eye nodded "Aye, that they were. My little eye seen them marks."

"Cheers Mad Eye." Harry smiled.

Amelia frowned "Where have you been Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled "Camp Tyson, Tennessee, USA. The family owned a clay pit there. The government appropriated the surrounding plottable land in the Second World War but they didn't get the magical parts and I got the rest back. It's a nice farm, tidy income from the clay pit as well. Ball clay, it's not just for water closets anymore!"

"Mental healer for you Boyo!" Mad Eye chuckled.

Harry shrugged "Sure, seen about five. Nothing wrong with me."

Amelia frowned "How were you trained?"

Harry shrugged "Memory crystals and Instructors came by at different times. Starting from when I could walk. It was all in the will and paid for."

Amelia sighed "And what are we to do with you Duke Potter."

Harry was gaining more and more normal expressions "Take these cuffs off and let me get back to the pursuit of my Ladies?" Daphne glared.

Mad Eye grunted "So you can kill all the ones that show up on the platform in Hogsmeade?"

"What are you, some kind of government Issue cock blocking cyborg?" Harry glared at him. Madeye chuckled.

"Language!"

"There's my Mi."

"Hey!" Daphne clapped her hands over her mouth.

Harry grinned "And my Baby Ice Queen."

Daphne vanished his mouth. Harry's eyes crossed looking at where his mouth was as he made approving noises. Amelia sighed and took them through the rest of the interrogation, after restoring his mouth, and got them to sign after dictating their names and titles. She then left Mad Eye with them and portkeyed away. She had at least enough suspicion to get Sirius Black under veritaserum for interrogation. After Harry had told her Pettigrew was the secret keeper and Sirius Black had never been tried.

Hermione looked at them all "So Lady Bones, Duke Potter, Heiress Greengrass, and Heir Longbottom."

Harry frowned then smiled "Cheers Mi! Praedia Bellica!" He disappeared in a flash of light for an instant then grinned madly. "I always forget that."

Hermione glared at him "What did you do?"

Harry leapt on Daphne with his lips puckered up. She stunned him. Mad Eye cackled "Someone been reading ahead. Practicing too."

Daphne rolled her eyes "I'm likely to go into Slytherin. Now Hermione, He claimed the spoils of all those magical combats. Or the ones he had not claimed for the last several days. He is an idiot. If they were married he got their chattel as well. The wives, and any children."

Neville shrugged "Find them matches, or put them in stasis. Saves him killing them."

Hermione sighed "I may have made a mistake coming here."

Tracey finally spoke "Harry would have found you. He has a list."

"Of what?" Hermione asked nervously.

Tracey grinned "Witches. He likes to keep track of us. We met him shopping. He's been trying to get his lips on Daphne since. Got me, it's pretty nice, not into boys yet even and it was nice." She grinned hugely. Daphne put her feet on Harry like he was a footstool.

The four students discussed things around Harry's gentle snoring, after their disbelief he went from stunned to sleeping ran its course. Hermione got some training in some basic defensive charms, and curses. Mad Eye proved to be an able instructor for that.

Mad Eye dug in his pockets, got out a shrunken trunk, expanded it, and dug through it handing Neville wands he had captured, until one reacted to him better than his fathers did. He nodded "I'll talk to Dowager Longbottom Neville. That one isn't bad, got it before Selwyn got started. His first raid. Never got a curse off. Still she won't like it. You keep Franks wand safe. Come on, let the ladies change." He levitated Harry out and shut the door.

Susan pulled the shades down. Mad Eye stood the now awake Harry up and took the suppression manacles off him. He returned his wand. Harry smirked and disappeared. Mad eye cursed and disappeared after him.

He found him exactly where he thought he would be after hopping down the platform at Hogsmeade station on one leg for a moment. Mad Eye looked around "Made them cautious."

Harry sighed and shrugged "Killed most of them, in the short rows now. Got to get the ministry to let the others out of Azkaban or figure out how to get in there. I'll get them later."

Mad Eye barked a laugh "Assuming you stay out of Azkaban."

"Dewey, Cheatum, and Howe." Harry shrugged. "Plus all that gold they had."

Mad Eye laughed long and loud "You hired their own Barristers and Solicitors? That's rich."

"Lo Harry, Mad Eye." Hagrid had walked up.

Harry beamed at him "Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled "Trouble on the train we heard?"

"Not really. Never laid a spell on me." Harry shrugged.

Hagrid blinked for a moment "Forty seven Harry, in a month? Six Aurors?"

"It's my size. They never expect a reducto to the face." Harry nodded. Hagrid had run into the Harry in Diagon Alley while he was on watch for Dumbledore. It had been an interesting day. Followed by a week of interesting nights as manors went up in flames.

Dumbledore had gone up in flames as well and everyone he could shanghai had been hunting Harry for near a month. Including Snape and Quirrel who were still gone. Or were they "Erh Harry, did you run into anyone in a purple turban?"

Harry nodded "Down Knockturne. By Kidnappers Close. The night Borgin and Burkes went up."

"How about a wizard with greasy hair and hooked nose?" Hagrid asked, dreading the answer.

Harry smiled inside. Snape had been at Malfoy Mannor. Harry had emptied the dungeons, killed Lucius, Snape, and Draco, and had Narcissa in stasis. They hadn't linked him to that though "Nope. Can't say as I have lately."

Mad Eye arched a brow "Albus lost his boy?" Hagrid shrugged as the engine of the express glided past.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, stepped onto the platform in all his fuchia glory and Harry snorted as he handed Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, and Susan down. "Harry my boy!"

"Nope."

Dumbledore frowned "Harry?"

"Not your boy, and have we been introduced? Oi, Mad Eye! This stranger is being overly familiar!" Daphne rolled her eyes as the platform filled. Harry was up to something. "I bet he has candy in his pockets!"

Dumbledore nodded and twinkled, as difficult as it was "Why yes, Lemon sorbet?" He produced a paper bag. Harry ran off to the boats. Daphne sighed and followed. Hermione asked "Why does she follow him?"

Susan took her arm and led her off "Best to keep Harry in sight. No telling what might happen otherwise. Bit of a mad kissy thing, our little Harry. Wards don't seem to bother him either. Once you lose sight of him anything can happen, anywhere. He was raised sort of free range by the goblins and those instructors he mentioned. Smart as a whip, magically powerful, morals of a wolf. Enough money and political clout being managed by the goblins to back it up. CHaos gives them a chance to make more money my aunt says. Yells actually, while cursing mostly." Hermione looked around and saw several witches nodding and fingering their wands, which were tucked in their sleeves.

Hagrid followed along yelling for the first years and holding up a lantern that put out an impossible number of lumens, as Dumbledore strode off to the boats, and Mad Eye stumped along on his peg after him. They arrived to a cove full of boats to see Harry Potter running away across the surface of the lake. Hermione blinked.

Tracey snorted "Feather light charm, see how he is skating like? No traction, so he has to push off against the water."

Dumbledore got in one of the small boats. Hagrid got the first years loaded, Mad Eye got in Hagrid's boat and they set off. Watching Harry skate away from Dumbledore, then splitting their attention between the castle and Harry. Harry skated past over the top of the reflection of Hogwarts yelling about being Tinkerbell.

Hermione frowned "Are we sure he is quite sane?"

Daphne huffed, the four, Daphne, Susan, Tracey and Hermione had ended up in a boat together, they, or rather Susan and Tracey had, herded Neville into Hannah's clutches and another boat. "We are quite sure he is completely mad."

Tracey laughed "He's fine. If people leave him alone he just sits, watching. Well now. He apparently lived in the outdoors for three weeks when he first got here, then he was a bit busy for a week or so, then slept for like a day."

Daphne growled "In the garden! Under my window!"

"Watching or sleeping?" A smiling Susan asked.

"Both! Nothing could shift him!"

Tracey giggled "Until Astoria watered him." Hermione was so confused. She hardly noticed climbing the long stair to the doors of the castle. She shook herself out of it when Hagrid waved his lamp and Harry appeared and kissed Daphne, then hid behind her. She blushed as Daphne had the same reaction she had and Tracey and Susan held her up while smiling.

Neville laughed ruefully "She is going to kill you Harry."

"Mi will protect me."

Hermione maneuvered around until he fell off the top step. Neville laughed "Like Tonks then." Harry lay sprawled on the steps pouting for a moment to long, and was stunned again. Just as Dumbledore arrived and the door opened. Everyone shied from the glare the tall, black haired, witch with the tartan shawl gave Dumbledore and Harry "The first years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid intoned.

The now identified Professor McGonagall glared at Dumbledore until he sighed and went through the door. Susan whispered to Hermione "McGonagall is a Duchess, one of the nine. Harry is at least two, possibly four of the nine, Dumbledore is a minor house."

Mad Eye enervated Harry "Thank you Alastor. Get up Mr. Potter." She gave them a practiced speech. All the while glaring at Harry as he kept an innocent face. Finally he sighed and grew six inches and thirty pounds of muscle. The witches stared until the professor cleared her throat. "Now, since we have had an unusual day so far, follow me. Mr. Potter?" Hermione watched as Harry sighed, stepped up, and offered his arm. Professor McGonagall laid her hand on his arm and he led off. They fell in behind him. You could nearly see Daphne calculating and storing that whole scene away. Hermione smiled to herself knowing Daphne would be practicing imperious glares in her mirror later. Hers, while good, had not yet been able to command Harry's obedience.

Harry escorted the Professor to a stool with an old hat on it, after she stopped the column of first years with a look, and then returned and stole a kiss from Hermione and Susan. Tracey punched him in the stomach when he tried to kiss her, as the hat sang a song. The hat! It actually sang! Hermione looked around a bit wildly. Singing hats, floating candles that didn't drip wax, ceiling like the sky outside. Crazy murderous boy and no one batting an eye. Yes she had fallen in the rabbit hole. And the Mad Hatter was right there. Grinning impudently! She grinned suddenly, she could nearly hear Daphne screaming 'Off with his head!'

Hannah Abbott, who had made it to the compartment, but left again when Harry was waking up, taking Neville away briefly, along with Susan, sat on a stool. Put the hat on her head and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione nodded as what appeared, from all the reactions and clapping, to be a normal thing, for this world behind the mirror anyway, settled in and steadied down.

She was sorted to Gryffindor house. She went to the table and watched the rest of the sorting. Her attention was drawn to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His attention was riveted on Harry Potter. Fay Dunbar and Lavender Brown eyed her. Fay finally chuckled "So you met Harry then."

Hermione nodded "On the train, it was, well, bizarre really."

Fay nodded "That's our Harry."

Hermione frowned "How did he grow like that?"

Lavender nodded "I know right? Tasty bit o crumpet there. Most of the time he is that small form. He does it to confuse people or make them underestimate him. We think he is a metamorph. He does hang out with Tonks after all."

Fay snorted "She is on his list. The Black. I heard a rumor she trained him on the holidays though. So he probably is a metamorph."

Lavender scowled a bit "But she was dating Charlie Weasley up until last year."

Fay shrugged as they clapped for the latest sorted student "You know that doesn't mean anything. If she is contracted it would stop her. Plus you heard Harry tell Parvati he wasn't interested in dating."

Hermione blinked "He snogged me on the train!"

Lavender looked at her with wide eyes "Do tell!" Hermione realized she had possibly made an error.

Fay smiled and saved her "Later, in the room." Hermione shot her a grateful look. "Could be she is on his list Lav. We haven't seen it. He did run around some mundane houses though. Or at least Skeeter reported he did."

Lavender nodded "She is a gossip columnist though, I don't know how accurate that was."

"Harry killed those people on the train." Hermione said, still trying to puzzle it out in her mind.

Lavender nodded "He had to really. I have no idea what Dumbledore was thinking having him to Hogwarts. It is a registered, ongoing, blood feud. Nearly finished now, when he sent his invitation it wasn't though. That gave Harry what he needed to come back and finish what Sirius Black, the Regent Potter and Duke Black started. If Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, had declared arbitration over it that would be one thing, then the parties would have to sit down and negotiate weregild. Potter would have broken them still, and left them destitute. Harry would have had to have a hundred body guards then. As it was though it got Harry back in the country and who expected a tiny little boy to just explode all over the former death eaters like that?"

Fay nodded "That's what Harry said. He has been training for several, courses of action, he called them, since he could walk. His lawyers have been laying the groundwork for ten years. Dumbledore made a mistake and opened the door which led to what was apparently course of action three being initiated."

Hermione clapped for the latest sorted student with the others "I wonder what one was?"

Fay shrugged "Non permissive entry, whatever that is."

Hermione blinked "Invasion, like the Allies did at Normandy."

Lavender whistled lowly "That would have eaten up a lot of galleons. Not that they don't have them."

Fay shrugged "Now. Oh they were well off before between Potter and Black. Now though, he's claimed them. He could probably raise an army."

They all clapped and Lavender supplied "Well off? The two Senior accounts in Gringotts are well off? High standards then. Hermione no one knows how, or why this is happening now, Dumbledore sending the invitation though did essentially give the Blacks the foot in the door they needed. In the seventies and eighties there was a civil war in the British wizarding world. An insurrection as well I guess. One faction was pureblood houses and the other was everyone else and the government. It was a bit total war. Most of the nine ruling houses did not support it and stymied the political process but they were being whittled down and the government was losing the war. Then Harry killed the leader of the insurrection, he was a baby at the time so it was either house magic or something his parents did though. He and Sirius Black disappeared. Somewhere along the way Sirius Black became the Lord Black and the war began heating up again. This time duels and single combats though. First Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, last year Harry Potter had a few. In the last month something changed and, well here we are. What the insurrection labeled the Sacred Twenty Eight have been mostly devastated, the dark houses anyway, and the remnants of the Nine are back in the top benches of the government."

Hermione nodded and squawked as while the table cheered she was kissed again! She pushed Harry back "Harry!" He just grinned impudently, and turned to the other kids around him.

MMH

Hermione sat with her roommates in their dorm room. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, apparently neighbors and old friends. A bit giggly, Fay Dunbar, a fit sporty looking girl, Sally Ann Perks, an ethereal beauty, a dancer, and herself. They had talked for an hour now, mostly about Harry Potter. Hermione sighed "Class in the morning. We should go to bed."

Fay nodded "Harry will want to exercise and he gets up early. If you want to go with him be in the common room at five thirty."

Lavender arched a brow "How do you know?"

Fay snorted "That's where he got his lips on me the first time. I was running and bam! He jumped out of the bushes like a slasher. I nearly wet myself. The little mad man."

Over in the boys dorm Neville looked at Harry "So run in the morning?"

Harry nodded "Of course. I know a route."

Dean Thomas a muggle born nodded "Cheers! Footy?"

Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley sat on their beds looking, well, terrified really. Harry shrugged "Depends on how many we get but sure." He looked around "Look you two, I'm not going to slit your throats in the night. Those on the train were the ones we couldn't get any other way and they had been offered terms. You aren't in the feud. There are only a few left now and only two free, well three, if you count the one they call Voldemort who is really Tom Riddle." The other boys had gasped, Ron Weasley actually yelped. Harry sighed "Five thirty in the common room yeah? We'll go run. Some of the girls might join us."

In the staffroom Minerva eyed Dumbledore "So no effort to contact Mr Potter?" Connie Hammer, the new defense teacher, and Amy Franks the new potions mistress listened attentively, as did the rest of the staff.

Dumbledore stroked his beard then replied "I have been informed that I must have a parent or guardian present to speak with Mr. Potter."

Pomona Sprout the Head of Hufflepuff snorted "In no uncertain terms I suspect. Which by the charter is as it should be. If nothing else then?" Dumbledore nodded and the meeting broke up.

Minerva stayed in her seat, when the last teacher had left she looked at Dumbledore very directly "You have made mistakes Dumbledore. Try to learn from them. Its a new day in a new world."

Dumbledore snorted a bit "It seems the same old murderous one to me."

Minerva narrowed her eyes "And who is the Warlock of the Wizengamot and Chief Mugwump of the international confederation? Who has been for years? It was a mistake to send Harry an invitation. Especially as you had not changed any of those laws. You were warned."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose "He must be here."

Minerva shook her head ruefully "Because you and Tom Riddle believe a fraud. Sirius is a Black, what could you have expected once he was given the one marked to be the equal of a Dark Lord so terrible he broke the preeminent wizarding society? Harry Potter's mother bred true in him, so did his father. That is possibly the only thing that saved us. Is saving us. Regent Bones and I have spent months with them in America Dumbledore. They, the Blacks and Potter, between them, remade that whole magical society. The Rappaport laws no longer hold. The last of the Scourer clans, villains that make our pureblood supremacists seem children, were used to train Harry on.

"What, exactly, do you expect to teach him here? He has completed our and Ivermourney's syllabus. You are playing a dangerous game Albus. You know something. They will find out. When they do, they may kill you for it."

Dumbledore said nothing, Minerva huffed and left.

In the Slytherin first year suite common room, each witch in Slytherin had her own bedroom, Tracey Davis looked at Pansy Parkinson "No glamour Pansy?"

Pansy turned clear blue eyes in a beautiful face on her "Potter killed them all. I don't have to hide to avoid a rape anymore."

Daphne nodded "Including Draco Malfoy."

Pansy shrugged "That could have been just a fire."

Millicent Bullstrode, a large framed handsome girl snorted "Sure, a fire that emptied their dungeon, stunned their elves and laid them out on the lawn, put Narcissa in a password protected stasis, and sealed the doors and windows. Then burned a stone house, leaving nothing but a fifty foot deep hole in the ground. Your mother has been seen with Sirius Black."

Pansy rolled her eyes "Its so gross. I wear a blindfold at home."

Daphne drummed her nails on the chair arm "And have you had someone to lead you about?"

Pansy pouted at her "No. my consort has been sleeping under someone else's window. Hopefully she will come to her senses so he can make Parkinson's on me, without too much fuss."

Daphne growled and Millicent chuckled "You don't want him anyway Daphne. You have said many times."

"While he is being a boy!" Daphne nearly shouted.

Tracey smiled widely. The other two witches laughed. Daphne groaned.

MMH

Hermione was glad the shorts were a bit puffy. The blue and pink body suite left nothing to the imagination. She was also glad it came with a jacket. She made it downstairs while the girls were being muzzy headed and bumping into each other dressing. her hair was pulled back into a wrist thick ponytail so her head was covered in a smooth helmet of hair and then the bushy matt spread out from the back of her skull. Harry Potter took her in his arms as soon as she stepped off the last stair and she found herself on the couch facing the fire being snogged quite senseless again. He was between her legs and lying or resting at least some of his weight on her body and she was...well, his really. Harry suddenly yowled and leapt up. Hermione pouted then eeped when a charm was flicked on her and she was fresh and clean as a summers day. The witch that did the charm pulled her up and Hermione was squished between two witches as they sat. "Don't just let him have you Hermione. Make him work for it. Angelina Johnson, third year. My partner Alicia Spinnett, our new chaser Katie Bell."

Hermione blushed "Sorry, no idea how he does that to me."

Alicia nodded "Not furious at the little monster yet. We'll get you there."

"Oi, not a monster. I have the mind healers reports to prove it." Harry replied from the armchair he had been relegated to.

Hermione arched a brow "And after that performance yesterday?"

Harry nodded "Be the same. The mind healers are coming in to sort it out this evening. Apparently they are going to profile everyone and then help those I traumatized." Harry rolled his eyes.

Katie waved him off "You'll climb on some other girl, that's what makes you an uncaring little monster."

Harry sighed "Leanne pushed me down and climbed on me."

Leanne, introduced as Katie's partner, nodded "I did actually. Didn't know we had passed the share and share alike phase. I said I was sorry."

"Hmmph! And you are forgiven. Mr. Hands in pants is not." Katie replied.

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped his head back as Hermione got filled in on the perfidy of Harry Potter. When Neville and Dean came down the stairs from the boys dorms Harry led the girls out. Halfway down the stairs he looked at Hermione "Its all lies."

Hermione looked back at him and arched a brow "Probably not all. Though they keep coming back for more, so some of it is them trying to scare me off. At least they are nice about it."

Harry grinned "They are all people people. Well girl girls right now, but still they like people. Ah here we are." They had arrived in the entry hall and Hermione looked around at the girls and boys standing there "Hermione Granger, Dora Tonks, the Weasley twins and more, you'll get to know them as we go along. All right everyone, let's not waste time." Harry led them outside and down to the quidditch pitch. A nice spot of flat ground as he called it.

Hermione had thought she was in reasonable shape. The exercises Harry showed them however were complicated and pushed her to the limit. Harry had a big board that had a animation of two people doing the exercises. He also had two animated Mannequins one for Hermione and one for him to use as partners. Hermione's showed her what right looked like and his went harder and weighed more than anyone there. After stretching, a set of exercises to warm up, then a 'targeted' set for the upper body and some more stretching they were off on a run on a rough path around the Lake. They sorted themselves by pace into groups. Harry was miles in front and pulling away.

Angelina shook her head "Little monster has apparently been doing exercise it everyday for years. It will take us a while to catch up."

Fay looked at Hermione whose brow was wrinkled in concentration "Out with it."

Hermione ran for a moment then sort of burst out "He killed those people on the train."

Fay nodded "And it troubles you that he isn't some sort of unbalanced slavering beast."

"More that he doesn't seem bothered at all." Hermione frowned.

Fay nodded "The mind healer that is following me says that the prohibition on killing was handed down in the Abrahamic tradition then ingrained into us in the western world. It doesn't exist in nature and you don't see what he called 'mans nearest relatives' having a problem with it like we do."

Hermione frowned "So finding murder objectionable is a conditioned response?"

Fay shrugged "Rome? Sparta? The Egyptian Dynasties? Greece? "I'm not saying the world isn't a better place now, but there is some merit to the case. Harry was, apparently, raised without that conditioning by someone because the feud existed and the decision was taken that his house would survive, at all cost. I'm not sure the morals and lessons we learned apply in this, or his, world. They do but they don't, if you get my meaning. Harry doesn't have problems with his mental health because he wasn't conditioned that way as he was raised. His norms were different to ours."

Hermione nodded "So he could still be a good person."

Fay shrugged "He doesn't go outside his list and he doesn't hurt women or those below the age of majority if he can avoid it. Draco Malfoy was the exception to that for some reason. Maybe the kid attacked him while he was doing what he does to his father."

"Where did he get his list from?" Hermione asked.

Fay blinked "No idea actually."

Ai Haneda, running behind them offered "There have been investigations into the rise of Voldemort on going since nineteen seventy. Outside of the UK his followers were and are known, both marked and unmarked. The Potters were a wealthy and important family for a thousand years, they are backed by the Blacks, or have been for the last seventeen years, first Sirius Black, and then once his father died and he became the Black the Black family. Not that there was much left of it. The blood purist in the UK were and are living in a dream world. They are at most fifteen percent of the population, their beliefs are both radical and damaging to the wizarding world.

"Most of the modern world has moved past it but there are isolated pockets of dogmatic pureblood belief still. Mostly in the places where there has not been a near catastrophic event. Those wizarding realms that have been stable in the long term seem to have the worst problem with it. The US has both the no mag problem and the clan kindred wars and mainland Europe and Asia had the blood wars in the forties and still have the clan and kindred wars. Blood purity doesn't mean much when you are fighting for your life. It's generally useless propaganda anyway.

"The traditions have purpose and should be looked at and followed if they are useful. Doing something because 'that's the way it has always been done' and ignoring more efficient, better, ways is just ignorance. Like gas lights. shielded electrical devices have been available since shortly after the light bulb became commercially viable. Diesel engines don't require electricity and operate fine in magical environments. The mundane ancient Greeks used hydraulics and built analog gear driven devices of prediction. The mundane have only started using electrical devices which are interfered with by magic widely in the last fifty years. There is a fortune to be made in developing ways to shield them from magic."

Hermione continued thinking while they ran.

As they finished she watched Dora Tonks leading Harry off and blushed. Susan chuckled. "She is in the Auror training course. She has been kept away from the activities of the feud, as far as anyone can tell anyway. Not sure what is going on there. Maybe they plan to make her minister in forty or so years. Come on, showers."

MMH

Albus Dumbledore sat with his best grandfather face on, watching the students eating breakfast. He was also ignoring the glares he was receiving from Minerva. The plan had not worked out. It was possible he had made mistakes. The Blacks and their lawyers had countered him at every turn, but still the boy was here. Tom Riddle was still out there, and while there were a certain type of people in the world he would be back, and he would come for first Harry Potter, then the wizarding world. Minerva had done her normal excellent job organizing the school. This new mundane syllabus would keep the little buggers, including Harry Potter, busy.

Oh he had fought it, but really bringing back all those electives had worked. Now as the last of the war years classes went through the school they would need more instructors every year, each class for the next ten years was bigger than the last. A fine growing pool of wizards and witches. The natural Nobility at the top of the pile of course.

He looked toward the Slytherin table. They were very quiet since Septima Vector, the Arithmancy chair, had taken over as the head of Slytherin. The upper years of that house sadly reduced to mostly witches. So many fine young men gone. They had had so much promise!

Pomona Sprout, herbology chair and head of Hufflepuff house looked at Dumbledore "He will never survive."

Minerva nodded "I know. I have advised him to retire. Or at least to step down from one of his positions. He does not see it."

Poppy Pomphrey the school medi witch nodded "They never do until its to late. If he had been able to maintain a relationship perhaps that person could have made him see."

Septima looked out at the hall "How long before he realizes all the first years, well, most of them, and a few others are sitting with Mr. Potter."

Filius Flitwick, the Charms chair and head of Ravenclaw nodded "That was my first clue he has lost the plot. While he talked unity he enforced separation, and the divisiveness between Slytherin and Gryffindor."


	4. Chapter 4 Ron Left

Ron Left

"Voldemort"

The noise of a portkey sounded and the leader of the snatcher team looked around. The world flashed brightly and he was dead, atomized really as was his team.

"Praedia Bellica!" A flash of light lit the clearing for a moment. A figure moved into the now charred circle in the forest clearing, and chuckled as he reloaded the drum buried in the ground, primed it and ran the wire back to his position. Conjured petrol and composition B worked great. It was so weird. Why the hell did the detonators have to be stolen?

The drum was inside a one way anti apparition and portkey dome that had a dueling ward layered outside of it. The heat and pressure inside the dome was huge for a few seconds, until it bled past the ward. It was hell on wardstones but rock was free. Of course, going to the goblins to get tested to see who he had killed was a pain, but summoning keys didn't always work. The magnesium and aluminum powder in the drum made the heat so high it melted nearly everything. Except the drum, that was a bit weird too.

So detonator laid, wires checked good, comp B ejector charge, aluminum powder, magnesium powder and the rest petrol. There we go. Now check the wards, and we are good. Not many more in these stones. Maybe if they spaced it out. Gave them time to cool?

"Voldemort"

A portkey deposited another snatcher team and Harry pressed the clacker three times again and laughed like a maniac "This is so much fun!"

Hermione snorted and rolled over on the blanket "Come here and oil my back before you do another Harry."

Harry grinned "That will be even more fun!"

Hermione lay panting forty-five minutes later "Why does oiling my back always lead to you shagging me Potter? So, we don't care about horcrux anymore?"

Harry blinked "I don't. We will kill as many death eaters as we can, free the muggle born, and move them into the death eater properties, and ward the hell out of them. Killing wards. Eventually the world will run out of idiots. Meanwhile I am going to be working on having sex with you twenty-four hours a day for a hundred years or so. You came up with the plan Mi."

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes "Some of these could be imperioused Harry."

Harry was puzzled, after hearing about the camps, and liberating one, Hermione had come up with this. When they weren't doing this, they were hunting muggle born down or liberating a camp "Fuck em. Purebloods and sheeple. They are the problem anyway. All the decent purebloods fled the ministry or were killed."

Hermione sighed "I know but it's just… sad I guess."

Harry nodded "It is."

Hermione frowned "What about that breeding stock idea of Susan's?"

Harry blushed crimson "I am only doing the switching spell version of that that Daphne came up with. Neville feels the same way."

Hermione rolled her eyes "And when I am grotesquely swollen and can't shag?"

Harry grunted "I'm not an animal, I am happy to wait."

Hermione snorted "Greengrass isn't, neither is Padma. Romilda is going to burst something if you don't shag her soon."

Harry rolled her over and pulled her ass into the air. Hermione smiled as he sank in her, a few more weeks and he would shag whoever she pointed him at. All of the bitches were going to pay. Parkinson would be fed fertility potions first as would all the death eater whores. Quints would be the norm for those bitches. Narcissa Malfoy though, was getting a slave collar, and would only ever wear a warming charm again, fucking cow that she was. Tonks wasn't waiting on Remus anymore either.

Harry lay next to her resting. He had known getting the less than pure and light side out of Hogwarts was a going to reinforce those witches' plans. Now they all said they owed him a life debt. Of course, them having a inbuilt method of repaying the debt was their main concern. Life was good. Complicated, dangerous, a minefield of 'feelings' but good.

Four months later.

Harry stunned half of the snatcher team and cut the rest in half with a cutting curse. Hermione looked over the female death eaters. She ran a diagnostic and fired a piercing curse into one of them, then called Dobby to take the others to the farm. Harry raised a brow, Hermione shrugged "Congenital mental defect. No need for that to continue." Hermione wasn't the same girl since the camps. The most recent one had been really bad.

Harry nodded, as soon as the first female death eaters had shown up in the snatchers they had modified the plan. Well after they incinerated the first ones, they hadn't expected them so soon really. Now they stunned the females, killed the males, evaluated the females and the ones who passed were sent on to a huge property, formerly belonging to a French wizard, where they were inseminated immediately. They got one of their own eggs and two of the other witches. The healers had figured out how to make all the eggs stick most of the time. Not like the muggles who did five or six eggs so they were sure of one sticking.

Harry cast the Praedia Bellica and they acquired whatever property the males had had. He stripped them and took their stuff. They had lots of keys now, piles of the things. They were rich beyond the dreams of avarice, and had so much real property and chattel they could barely track it all. Harry also had thousands of buns in hundreds of ovens. Switching spells worked a treat. Collection charms worked better. All the girls were collecting him. Well his crowd. Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Su Li, Luna Lovegood and Tonks. Harry was a bit running from Romilda Vane, he didn't have much hope though. He would wake up one morning soon with her bouncing him off her cervix he was fairly sure.

Andromeda had teams working on it all and was confident it would turn the corner into profitability soon. They were acquiring properties further and further afield but they were also acquiring elves to work or maintain the properties as well. The wizarding world was pouring its dark and conservative pureblood wizards into Riddles service, in a panic, and the light and neutrals had disappeared behind fidelius wards.

Tonks, Harry and Neville managed teams of wizards and witches, all killing Riddles supporters. Riddle had lashed out at the muggles, and learned the hard way that muggles killed without remorse. The other part of the lesson was lost on him as eschewed technology so would never understand thermal sights. Riddle had stopped that nearly immediately, and was now locked in a war of attrition with the enemy only he could kill, but he was too cowardly to fight. The two times he had come to snatcher alerts, Harry had triggered the explosives and apparated away. They still set them up just in case. Tonks had got him once as well. Riddle had been resurrected all three times. He was completely insane now, well even more insane. "You'd think he would run out of these idiots after a while. I mean Neville and I do five or six of these traps a day. Tonks does one an hour. She is a killing machine since Remus turned out to be a dead beat, and her dad got killed. Why don't they change tactics as well? All they would have to do is send in another team farther away, and they could at least try to break the ambush. For that matter, why doesn't the idiot take the taboo off his stupid anagram?"

Hermione shrugged "Come on let's get back to the castle and study. Neville and Susan can come out and do their traps for today. Remus isn't a dead beat, he is just infected with Dumbledore disease. You should knock her up, which will slow her down. Remus is all 'were's can't breed' its driving her mad, stuff her full and she won't kill near as many."

Harry was bemused "Do we want her to slow down though?"

Hermione nodded "She's making herself sick Harry. Besides you know you want that all swollen, and I want you to have it. We love Tonks."

A month later Harry grinned, Hogwarts wards backed up by he and Neville with sniper rifles, and Hermione with her muggle mortars and squib led crews, with white phosphorus mortar rounds, killed most of the curse breakers in the world, and burned Riddle to death once. That stopped him from trying Hogwarts. The castle was jammed full, twelve thousand magical lived in the castle and worked the forbidden forest and castle grounds now. Hermione looked at his grin "You just want to shag Minerva again. I've created a monster."

Harry blushed fiercely, Minerva McGonagall deaged was trying to kill him, and repopulate her clan, all at the same time. "You know I never started that."

Hermione smirked "You finish the hell out of it though."

Harry snorted "Apparently not as she just keeps coming back."

"Phhht! You love shagging her on the headmaster's desk, and the both of you love scandalizing all those portraits. Now come on, let's go home. I want to see about Luna."

Harry sighed, they had gotten Luna back within an hour of finding out she was taken, but Draco had still assaulted her. She was getting better though, every time she tortured the little turd into a gibbering wreck she got just a little more like her old self. "Good thing I recognized the little turd in that bullshit disguise. She so enjoys her toy. Lucius sent another letter demanding to know what our ransom was."

Hermione took his arm and snorted "You would think sending him Draco's skin would have told him something." They arrived in the private apartment at Hogwarts and Hermione led Harry to Luna's door and peaked in.

"You would. Intelligence isn't a mark of pure blood though." Harry smiled, Luna was sitting at her desk working on something while Draco the albino ferret ran around and around on the wheel in his cage.

Luna looked up and beamed at them "Good day killing idiots Harry?"

Harry nodded then shrugged "About the same as always. Russians again today, or Finns, hard to tell before the witches get indoctrinated at the farm."

Luna nodded "I'll take Su and Cho over later and take care of them."

Hermione nodded "Cho gives them something to hope for. If she can be allowed out of her cage then someday they might be allowed out of theirs. Isn't she too far along to travel though?"

Luna shrugged "Her last trip before she delivers these ones. All the mid witches and baby healers are at the farm anyway, so she will just stay there. No sense taking up bed space in the hospital wing with babies. We need the space there for the sick and injured."

Harry nodded. Su was another one. Like Luna. They really shouldn't have assaulted her. She hunted now.

Hermione sighed "Kingsley and the Wizengamot still trying to fight a war rather than just let us kill them all?"

Luna nodded "Another operation today. They did manage to take back the magical alley in Manchester. Well, the part of it not under our wards. It makes them feel useful. Plus, they think it will matter. Harry, Tonks and Neville killing the conservatives and the dark aligned helps them, levels the playing field. Riddle is putting the most powerful on the snatcher teams. Good breeding stock for Harry and Neville."

Harry snorted "Like either of us wants that. Any more noise about how dark we are for killing the dark in the world press, or Wizengamot, Luna?"

Luna nodded "Constantly. No worries though. They and their houses will join their conservative peers in Riddles service eventually, and the castles wards will eject them, then either the Aurors and Hit wizards will kill them, or you three will. Five more years and we'll be done."

Hermione nodded "After we take care of the goblins."

Luna started "Oh I forgot to tell you. Riddle is running out of money. He is going to attack the goblins."

Even Draco stopped running in his wheel, and was flung out on the floor of his cage. Hermione finally managed "That's mad. He would be opening a second front."

Luna shrugged "Madness seems to go with evil emperors."

Harry grunted "Well good luck with that Tommy. We should stop killing Snatchers." The witches blinked and Draco tilted his head sideways. Harry rolled his eyes "The more he takes out before he loses, the less we have to later."

Lune cackled "A one two punch from the most powerful wizards alive. We might finally win a Goblin rebellion. Take the witches off the teams and obliviate the others."

Hermione nodded "We should tell them what we think, and close all our vaults."

Harry sighed "Crap, now I have to sell it to Tonks." Draco hopped back in his wheel and got running again. Harry and Tonks discussions always ended up in shags.

3 months later

Ragnok looked across the conference table "We will agree to transfer all witches captured to you, and to give you failsafe access, by elf, to any and all vaults you or your allies are authorized to access. You will leave your funds here, and for the duration of the conflict interest payments will be suspended. We will also not attack any properties you hold nor will we attack your chattel. We will continue to treat with the Wizengamot in Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Neville who nodded "Fine your Majesty." Harry shook Ragnoks hand, and the deal was ratified by a flash of blue light. "May the lower levels of your tunnels fill with wizard blood."

Ragnok showed all of his teeth in a fierce grimace. "May you continue to enjoy your whores."

Harry blinked, rose, and left. As they reappeared in the entry hall of Hogwarts he turned to Neville "I'm not sure if that last was an insult or a compliment."

Neville nodded "Neither am I."

2 years later

Riddle looked around the cavern and smiled "The last of the beast are dead. Bring in the curse breakers from the gnomes and start on the vaults. Start with vault one."

Mad eye Malfoy and Bellatrix the Blasted nodded and struggled to the tunnel to get the next phase of the conquest of the goblins started. They had been fighting in the tunnels so long they didn't even need light anymore.

3 weeks later

Riddle smiled as the vault door finally squealed and gave up. The bodies of the gnome cursebreakers killed in breaking these goblin wards were levitated out of the way and Riddle raised his hand to summon the door open. Merlin's vault was his! He looked in the vault and then cast a lumos. The vault was empty! He stepped across the threshold and sublimed to gas. Lucius and Bellatrix apparated away. Half of their colleagues did as well, surviving the lava flow that erupted and filled the goblin dug tunnels all the way to street level.

1 month later

Riddle, resurrected for the fifth time, sat on his throne of bones in the lowest level of the old ministry and fumed. He had killed all the goblins! He deserved the spoils! They had tunneled down to the first available vaults and found them empty as well. "POTTER!" You could hear the scream on the street. Severus shuddered in fear. It was going to be a bad day to serve the Dark Lord. Perhaps some aresolized calming draught in the ventilation system?

2 years six months later

Harry grunted and got up. Su squealed as she was unceremoniously dumped on the bed. He went and looked at the spot in the wards where the glow was and sighed "He's back again."

Luna pulled him back in bed "The duty mortar crew will take care of it. Now come here and do your job. Su needs a belly full then you need to get me swelled up again."

Harry grinned "I like this job better than my day job."

Luna wriggled down and sighed "I should hope so, prime piece of ass here. When are you going to ruin me?"

"Oi, pregnant isn't ruined!" Hermione huffed.

Luna smiled at her "Certainly not in your case. Those tits are spectacular. You are so hot pregnant. You should never not be again."

"Oi!"

Harry rolled Luna under him to stop the argument. Draco's wheel squeaked rapidly. Su pouted.

1 week later

Harry faded into view, dropped the package and disappeared. Snape spun to apparate and nothing happened. He cursed Harry Potters name as he sublimed to gas when the satchel charge detonated, in the potions lab, in the basement of Spinners End number three.

Tom Riddle smirked as he looked at Lucius and Bellatrix prostrate on the floor in front of him. He never saw the last two death eaters in the world die to piercing hexes as his spirit was once more ejected from his body.

3 months later

"What the hell do you mean it's all yours?" Kingsley screamed at Harry spraying spittle in his direction.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry is the owner of everything in magical Britain, not owned by you or the surviving members of your government in exile, and the Wizengamot in exile. Fairly simple really, he took it all by conquest, well him, Tonks and Neville, but Neville has deferred to Harry as a Potter Vassal and Tonks, well, your laws say a witches property is her husbands. We're happy for you to occupy our building in Diagon, as long as you pay the lease, but don't think we are going to let you dictate to us, or pay you for the privilege of you being ass hats and thinking you are in charge. Harry's Vassals pay tithe to him and he tithe's to the Crown. What don't you understand? Oh, and don't try to enforce your idiot laws in my lords demesnes either unless you want a fight. Go about your business and finish dying out, and when you are gone we will take over the building and put it to use. A breeding stable perhaps."

Kingsley stood with his mouth open as Hermione turned back to the babe in her arms. Harry grinned "Was there anything else Kingsley?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt turned and walked away shoulders slumped in defeat. He was the last minister for magic. Potter and Longbottom bred their vassal witches like rabbits using this artificial insemination. The population of Potter Vassals was higher now than the entire population of wizarding Britain had been six years ago. If you excluded Longbottoms and counted them separate you easily doubled the population before Riddles first rise and approached the pre Grindlewald levels. Sure three fourths of them were under six years old but there it was. Potter owned massive tracts of land, from John O Groat to Lands End and then from the Pas De Calais to Uelen. He even had tracts in South America, as Riddle had pulled in wizards from everywhere except North America as mercenaries. The sun never set on his Manor.

The remaining ministry and Wizengamot were not about to start trying to outbreed them. They would continue tottering along, administering over a hundred families, and eventually die out. Perhaps they should have joined Harry, instead of telling him they knew best six years ago. Six years of him letting Riddle come running to him after the idiot Weasley had abandoned the smartest witch of any age and the Chosen One in that tent in the forest because he was hungry. The fucking idiot. What did he think they would do?

Now Riddle was a spirit locked in an unbreakable crystal jar, with no lid, hidden somewhere in that vast manor, under a fidelius with a freshly hatched magical tortoise being the secret keeper, if the rumor was true. Potter had Riddles horcrux and was effectively immortal 'one must die at hand of the other' and those witches of his never aged. Had to be a stone involved there somewhere, all those vaults, no telling how many they really had. All that knowledge and the artifacts they must have as well. Perhaps Lord Potter needed an experienced Auror.


	5. Chapter 5 I Kill You

This Sergeant Major Williams wasn't funny at all. Those boots were American 1919 trench boots first of all. Of course those sparking hobnails might be British. Plus he was short, as her father would say a short arse. She smiled, she could hear her mother barking "Howard" as if he had really said it. Next his clothes while certainly ex-military were not correct battle dress. Again more American military surplus. BDU the yanks called them. Clean though and well worn. This was a decidedly odd boy. Oh he asked her something "Beg pardon?"

The boy looked at her with the greenest eyes she had ever seen "I asked if these great cunts were bothering you miss?"

Hermione opened her mouth and one of the group of older students who had been surrounding her in their green trimmed robes cut her off "Exactly who do you erk!"

"Interrupting is rude." The boy said.

The interrupter was hanging suspended with his hands at his throat as if he was choking himself with his head turning an odd shade. Hermione blinked and a girl with pink hair appeared "Harry put the idiot down."

"Ah Tonks you're taking all the fun out of this for me." The boy, Harry, snarled.

The older girl, Tonks apparently, rolled her eyes "You can't be Force choking everyone Harry. No, you take the young lady Ms.?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione supplied.

"Take Hermione and go find a compartment and let me explain some things to the Slytherin."

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her away looking at a man in blue robes "Coppers Hermione, leg it."

PC Cable Johnson of the Magical Law Enforcement office looked at Harry leading the young witch away and smiled. The boy had been running riot in the magical alleys for weeks. He had himself spoken to the lad on several occasions. One notable one after he pounded the Malfoy scion into a nasty mud hole and put the boot in then choked out his father when the elder Malfoy grabbed the lad and raised his hand in Diagon Alley. He had had to threaten Malfoy with arrest to keep him from pressing charges on the lad even though he was the one that assaulted the boy. Gringotts had apparently taken a dim view of an adult wizard assaulting the last heir of a most ancient and most noble house and their most senior account and taken financially crippling reparations from Malfoy. Dumbledore had tried something during that fracas and got his beard singed as well. Cable looked at the group of Slytherin Prefects and shook his head. His old school house had gone downhill since the war. "Problems folks?"

Mathew Fawley a fifth year Slytherin prefect spun toward Cable "I want him charged with assault!"

Cable sighed "So, it is your contention that a not even first year wizard, who didn't even know he was a wizard until July 31st, used wandless magic so powerful you could neither protect yourself nor overcome it."

Mathew opened his mouth and Felicity Travers the other fifth year Slytherin prefect stomped on his foot. "No Mr. Johnson. No problems here."

Cable nodded "About your business of helping the children then." The Slytherin turned and walked away.

Tonks snorted "Admirable attempt. Harry will kill one of them on the train though."

Cable nodded "Most like. They're too stupid to be subtle and he learned might makes right in that lockup."

Tonks growled and Cable smiled "So going to let them recruit you straight in the Aurors or going to hang out with us flatfoots some first?"

Tonks rolled her eyes "Neither maybe. Mum has a bone between her teeth since the Goblins sprang all that on her. I'm to watch Harry."

Cable frowned "And how are you going to do that with him sure to go to Gryffindor and you in Hufflepuff."

Tonks smiled "I think that is Harry's greatest advantage. Everyone sees that act and assumes Gryffindor. Personally I'd bet on Slytherin."

Cable nodded "He did set Malfoy up and take him down. Think about this though, where would the best place for a true Slytherin be?"

Tonks paled and went off toward the carriage Harry had drug Hermione too. Cable's laughter followed her.

IKY

On the train Hermione found herself in a compartment and backed into a seat then under a constant shower of questions from Harry. While this was going on the compartment filled with girls. A redhead with a bright smile named Susan and her shy blond friend Hannah. An ice blue eyed girl named Daphne with a bolt of black hair and her tom-boy friend Tracey came in and sat down or Daphne did while Tracey punched Harry and the two rolled around in the floor for a moment then came up laughing and lastly the older girl with the pink hair came in and sat next to Harry. "You wouldn't"

Harry shrugged "Don't know how I even could."

Hermione had to ask "Wouldn't what?"

Daphne smiled "Make the hat sort him into Hufflepuff."

"Hat?" Hermione asked.

Susan nodded "Supposed to be kept from us, but come on, we have ears and most of our parents went to school. We've been hearing their stories for years, how could we not know?"

Hermione was confused "Know what?"

Tracey sat on Harry "How you are sorted into your house at Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor's hat does it. Supposed to be enchanted by all four founders."

"Tracey you're heav ooof!"

Tracey turned after her elbow found the mark and glared at Harry "If you finish that sentence I will hurt you."

Susan laughed "She's turning into a girl Daphne."

Daphne snorted "Only in fits and starts."

Tonks sighed "I'm going to find my Cobbers. Keep Harry out of trouble witches."

Tracey laughed "Like that's happened since August."

Tonks shrugged as she stood "Don't get arrested." She left after glaring darkly at Harry.

"Whew now my minder is gone what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Susan looked at him "Ride the train to Hogwarts without MLE or Aurors being called Hellspawn. Now hush while your betters talk."

Harry pouted as the girls caught up. He thought it was totally unfair. They had just been together yesterday in the alley in magical Manchester. He did listen though as Hermione was drug in, and her details skillfully extracted. While this was going on a boy showed up, got hugged and punched by Harry and Tracey, and everyone scrunched up on the benches, he sat by the window across from Harry. Harry made a game of catching his toad every few minutes.

A constant stream of kids came and stuck their head in to say hello and a few lurked in the corridor. One redhead with a smudge on his face that was driving Hermione wild in particular. She sighed when he finally moved off. "Doesn't he ever look in a mirror?"

About halfway along the journey the door slid open and a nasally voice began then the owner of it slammed into the opposite wall of the carriage and dropped in a pile. Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle held their hands up palms out. Harry sighed "We talked about this fellas."

Vince shrugged "Malfoy browbeat our Da's Harry. We'll just take Draco on along."

Harry nodded "Try to convince the idiot to leave people alone. Daddy isn't here to get beaten on instead of him." Vince and Greg picked Draco up nodded waved at the girls and moved down the corridor.

Hermione drew a breath "Fighting is against the rules!"

Harry looked at her with those green green eyes "He must have tripped."

Tracey ruined it by snorting. Daphne scowled at Harry and turned Hermione to her by her chin "Don't look in his eyes Hermione. It's like hypnotism or something."

Hermione blushed "They're so green!"

Hannah chuckled "Lost another one."

Susan grunted "Not really fighting Hermione as Harry never touched him and didn't use a wand."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy and the others watched fascinated as he squirmed. They had never seen this before and they had seen Harry questioned by MLE and Aurors. Harry finally broke "It's the Force!"

Hermione blinked "What? Like Star Wars? You use the Force? That's a movie Harry, not real life!"

Harry sighed "My cousin wasn't a nice person. Plus they used to make me do everything and I had to live in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What!" Hermione started to stand.

Harry rose and pushed her gently back down taking a knee in front of her, the two had apparently forgotten the rest were there. "It's done now. Anyway I saw the movie through the vents one day then when he next started Harry hunting I used the Force to make him decide to do something else. Well after that I used it for more and more stuff. Getting food, running fast, jumping, all kinds of stuff. When Hagrid took me to the alley Malfoy said some horrible things about my mum and I had been thinking this was a whole new world and things would be different. I kinda snapped on him and beat him up. Then his dad tried to grab me and I Force choked him like Vader. It's all true, anger leads to the dark side Mi."

Hermione, who had never let anyone call her anything but Hermione, pulled him up and toward her and Neville slipped out of his seat and into Harry's. He and the girls watched as the two curled up together in the corner. "Should we be watching?"

Hannah sighed "Oh yes!"

Susan smacked her on the arm and wiped her eyes. Daphne had a face on that would scare the devil though. Tracey looked at her oldest friend "Uh oh!"

Daphne snapped "I'm going to kill those muggles. Dumbledore too."

Tracey snorted "You better beat your Mum and Da to him. Tonks Mum too."

Susan nodded "They are all having a war council today. First they are getting Sirius out of Azkaban then they are going after Dumbledore. Turns out there was a copy of the Potter will in the Longbottom and Bones vault. Harry should have lived with Neville, or me, then Daphne."

"Daphne and Harry sitting in a tre-" Tracey froze at Daphne's face.

"I will have Harry teach me the Force and choke you to death Davis." Daphne glared at her.

Hannah chuckled "Better save that. Looks like you are going to need it against Mi."

Susan sighed "There is no against. We have years, we might find a wizard. I won't be a part of hurting Harry more."

Daphne nodded "That's right. We are going to go through school and then see what happens."

Neville took off his cloak and tossed it over Harry and Hermione who were curled in the corner apparently sleeping.

IKY

Hermione and Harry had somehow achieved some sort of connection and were both examining each other's memories. Hermione was horrified at what had been done to Harry. His years in the detention center for boys were heart wrenching but Harry managed with his manipulation of his magic as the Force let him come out on top. He also protected the other kids his age and younger. She was appalled at Dumbledore's behavior and actions as supposed by Andromeda Black Tonks, a beautiful formidable witch and Tonks mother. She was cheered by Harry staying with the Tonks and Dora especially after he was released, she loved him.

The evidence Andromeda had discovered over the years, obliviations and bindings, blackmailing the Dursely's and finally having to bow to the inevitable when Harry had been convicted of stealing, food, the starving boy was stealing food, what the hell had happened to child protective services? She was left with no faith in Dumbledore very little in the magical government and just a bit more in her own government.

Harry on the other hand was seething. If he, no when he got out of school he would be visiting Crawley. There were some people needing a boot. A chaulked boot, to the face.

IKY

Tonks walked into the compartment and blinked at the two in the corner covered in the cloak. She blew at her bangs "What the hell happened?"

Tracey shrugged "Hermione stole me cobber."

Hannah huffed "Hush Tracey. We don't know Tonks, they, well, Harry was talking to her and well, they ended up all coiled up in the corner. It was so romantic!"

Tonks covered her face with her hand for a minute. "So like Susan and Daphne then? What the hell is it with you kids? Can't you wait until you're twenty five?"

Daphne chuckled "At least Susan and I didn't bring him to our beds."

"Oi! Everybody kept their clothes on." Tonks blushed.

Susan smirked "And had Aunt Amelia, Lady Greengrass, the Dowager Longbottom and two mind healers in there when you woke up."

Tracey grinned "Don't forget the druid."

Neville laughed first and then the rest including the by now blushing Tonks who sighed "Fine. So have we talked about Snape yet?"

Daphne shook her head "No. I take it you still think Harry will kill him."

Tonks shrugged "He's pretty angry about how I was treated both in his class and by those Slytherin. You know he see's everything in that mind meld. Charlie Weasley is a dead man walking, though I am trying to talk him out of that. He didn't go anywhere I didn't want him too and really a boob squeeze isn't worth killing him over."

Daphne raised a brow "And words are?"

Tonks shrugged "It's about the intent. How he reads it from our memories I don't know."

Hannah frowned "So why hasn't he melded with me or Tracey?"

Tracey blinked "Change of subject much? You and Nev Hannah, and well, I keep holding him off. He'll kill my father sure."

Daphne nodded "If anyone could find the bastard it would be Harry. As for Snape, if he listened to your mum Tonks he will be fine. If not well we might have to do what we thought."

Tonks nodded "I'm ready. Kind of hoping actually. Madam Bones and Mum told me what to look for and the goblins are fairly sure a mental attack on Harry will leave whoever does it a drooling husk. They just barely saved that Master Legillamancer they brought in. Apparently Harry has a rancor or a wampa in his head. Mum has a potions master already lined up.

IKY

Harry and Hermione were gently shaken awake and Harry sat up looked around and grinned. Hermione looked at Daphne and Susan and blushed then turned her very direct gaze on Tracey who blinked "What?"

Harry never got to hear what as he and Neville were shoved into the corridor.

Hermione looked at Tracey "You love him, he loves you, why won't you let him in?"

Tracey sighed "My father beat my mother. Me too but not as bad. Harry would do his nut and be back in the knick. I'll let him in later."

Hermione nodded "In fourth year at the latest when you break, and riding him astride while wrestling isn't working anymore. He knows you know. Not the details but that it was your dad and something bad happened. He is already paying attention looking for hints."

Susan looked at her "How deep did you get? Daphne and I didn't get that."

Hermione shrugged "It's not there as a piece you have to put it together from what you see. It's his personality. A protector type."

Daphne sighed "Ladies the Duchess Potter. Duchess Potter, Duchess Black, Duchess Bones, Lady Davis, Lady Abbot, and myself the Duchess Greengrass." She indicated the others in turn. Hermione poked her tongue out at her and grinned. They all giggled.

IKY

Andromeda looked at the book in Amelia's office and nodded "Have to go sell this to her parents."

Amelia whistled "Duchess Potter. Fudge will flip."

Andromeda laughed "Like having a Duchess Black isn't going to push him over the edge. We'll wait and see. He doesn't need to know anything until after Sirius. We can take Dumbledore's proxy out of the Potter seat. He won't risk exposure. Admittedly a lot to be putting on the old goat as a first bite but it may be that after tonight he has other fish to fry.

Amelia nodded "Like teaching Legillemency to Snape without permission or the knowledge of the ministry. He couldn't give that permission as he wasn't the chief warlock at the time."

IKY

At Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat chewing his beard and contemplating the disaster that this year had become. Oh there had been disasters before. Harry going to prison for one. He of course had just been maintaining the statute of secrecy, but still it had started that witch Bones digging and the woman could simply not understand that the law should be nuanced.

Of course that attack had led indirectly to an attack by Malfoy. Oddly young Harry had diverted Malfoy from himself by nearly killing Malfoy. Completely horrifying as that was. The bindings on the child must have broken. Which should have killed the boy. Fortune had smiled on him there. He needed that boy alive. Augusta Longbottom refused to die so the alternate was for now out of his reach and had so far eleven years of training and conditioning that would have to be overcome should he become necessary.

At least the trap was set. One way or another it would be over this year. Then he could rest in the adulation of a grateful nation, before moving to step two. Using the Potter, and now he suspected Black fortunes, to start the benevolent rule of the Natural Nobility, lead of course by his benign guidance. Yes he was only a little over a hundred and at a certain point the momentum of the thing would take over, and the plan would complete itself.

Meanwhile he had probably eighty good years to make sure the path was clear so to speak. Once the ball was in motion he could truly begin grooming Severus to be his successor, one that Tom could just not be, and getting him in a marriage with a suitable pure blood they could both get an heir and a spare on. A switching spell from Severus to the witch would work nicely. Severus could deal with the needy thing.

Severus Snape sat in his office in the Dungeons in gleeful anticipation. He would have the spawn of James Potter in his grasp tonight!

IKY

Ron Weasley saw his chance ran up and grabbed Harry by the shoulder intending to tell him to come hang out with people who weren't loser squibs, and was amazed at the speed he got up to flying down the train corridor backwards. The blackness closed in after he hit whatever it was he ran into.

Harry looked down the corridor then at Neville "Fucking wizards are retarded."

Neville broke up laughing and had to sit on the floor. Every time he looked at the pile that was Malfoy and Weasley he laughed more. His sides hurt so bad.

Greg looked at Vince "We better get a prefect. We'll never untangle this mess." Vince nodded.

Hermione was led out of the compartment after all the other girls had changed by her new friends and Harry and Neville were chivvied in. Daphne caught Tracey by the ear and drug her back out, then they went up and down the car introducing Hermione to everyone they knew. Tracey bitching about it was only boys and they just had to put outer robes on the whole way.

IKY

Madam Pomphrey looked at the two seemingly conjoined first years and shook her head. "Horseplay on the train! Every year! Why we can't have a professor or two ride the thing I don't know." The klaxon had sounded and then the portkey had deposited these two on the table.

IKY

Harry, with bright sparkling eyes that did funny things to her insides, drug Hermione up to the enormous man in the wooly coat, hopefully coat. "Hello Hagrid!"

"Ah, there you are Harry."

"Yep. This is Hermione my mate."

Hagrid blinked "Mate?"

Harry frowned "What's that old word Tonks calls friends? Oh I got it! My cobber."

Hagrid nodded "Nice to meet you Hermione. Now gather with the other first years and as soon as we have you all we'll be off."

Harry nodded and led Hermione off. A Hermione who really was having flutters in her tummy now. She pulled his arm to her chest as soon as they stopped and rested her head on his shoulder. Susan and Daphne smiled. Tonks rolled her eyes. Sure she had had to be close to the little beast too but four of them? What the hell? Bad enough she would be dusty time he got ready. "EEEP!" A hand had come out of the horseless horse drawn carriage and drug her in. Maleficent Shafiq arched a brow at her "Spill." Melody Rowle, Rose Selwyn and Charity Flint all nodded.

Tonks grunted "Bitches damn. Didn't we just spend hours talking?"

Maleficent growled "Hours in which you failed to mention Lady Potter, Lady Black."

Tonks brightened "Oh that, isn't it cute? Muggle born Hermione Granger, they just connected somehow. You know, like he does."

Charity shook her head "No unfortunately we do not know. Muggle born? Makes sense, the line leans that way. Undoubtedly a genius too. Now Bones and Greengrass have her, it will be fine. So same plan on Snape? He makes a move on Harry, his head explodes and we drop anyone going for Harry?"

Tonks nodded and Rose turned from the window "We need to fix her teeth and do something with that hair. She has excellent bone structure. I bet her mother is gorgeous." The other four rolled their eyes. Rose was forever trying to make them the envy of the world. It was fun sometimes, but none of the others thought it was their duty to be as beautiful as they were powerful.

Melody looked thoughtful "Nice powerful group there. Longbottom too. Those squib rumors about him are obviously a lie. Potter teaches him that Force craziness of his and this could be a short war."

Maleficent got an evil smile "It's going to be a short war with or without Potter and Longbottom. Misogynistic bastards." Tonks pulled Maleficent to her. Third year Maleficent had had to castrate the wizard that was attempting to rape her. Tonks had hit him with a stunner that knocked him down when she caught him with Maleficent pinned to the wall but he had come after them both the next day. Rosier had needed a new spare after that. They had been left strictly alone and called lesbians ever since. The wizards not being able to talk Tonks into being celebrity's for them to fuck after they had found out about her metamorphmagus abilities had led to some ugly lies that some wizards had been forced at wand point to climb down from, cementing this particular group who did not put out as lesbians. Despite them all being firmly heterosexual. Apparently straight girls preferred mashers with bad hygiene and poor social skills.

IKY

Harry and Hermione loaded into a boat ignoring Hagrid's four to a boat thing and taking the group with them. Harry had simply pointed at Hagrid who must have weighted five hundred pounds when Hermione opened her mouth. She stuck her tongue out at him. The empty boat followed right behind theirs.

Harry caught Trevor, Neville's toad, making a break for it again and Susan chuckled "Your toad is pouting Neville." Neville nodded and stroked a finger on the toads head while they all gawked at the magnificent castle.

Hagrid led them up the stairs after they landed on the shingle beach and knocked on the door. A stern looking witch opened the door and stepped out. While she made a few comments Daphne leaned up between Harry and Hermione "We need to get that glamor off her."

Harry had to ask "Why?"

Daphne rolled her eyes "Minerva McGonagall is sixty six Harry not a hundred." She looked at Harry's blank face "How old would you say Andromeda is?"

Harry shrugged "Twenty five?"

Hermione's gasp told Daphne she got it. "My mother has a picture of Professor McGonagall and she looks just like she does now. Mum was your mother's classmate. Andromeda had graduated by the time they got to school."

Harry shrugged again "So the Professor wants to look old. Can't say as I blame her, with all these wankers round here. First one I catch eyeing Tonks up is going blind." Daphne blinked and Hermione smiled at Harry. Susan chuckled.

They were led into the hall and Hermione held Harrys arm. None of them had budged toward the requested alphabetical order. Harry frowned at the necks craning around the hall and the whispering. Neville supplied the answer "You look nothing like the drawings in the books Harry."

Harry nodded "Another reason to sue. The goblins are arse raping whoever wrote those pieces of shite for me."

"Harry Language!" Hermione glared at him.

They moved down the center aisle and an old tatty hat on a stool sang a song while Harry looked over the crowd of students marking the ones he knew from Tonks memories.

Hannah was called forward sat on the stool and the formerly singing hat was sat on her head and sorted her into Hufflepuff. The gang all cheered. Susan joined her happily to another cheer. Tracey got cheered on her way to Slytherin. Hermione got a reassuring cheer from the group going to Gryffindor as did Daphne on her way to join Tracy. Neville got a cheer to join Hermione and then the long wait until second to last Harry was called forward. The Hall exploded in whispers and just plain comments. He sat on the stool the hat was placed on his head and nothing happened. Followed by more nothing. The hat finally twitched a time or two and finally yelled "Fine then you Slytherclawpuffindor, Ravendclaw!"

Professor McGonagall blinked and took the hat Harry handed her, Harry walked to the stunned Ravenclaw table, the cheering began and then roared as the Gryffindor's looked at each other confused. Blaise Zabini wandered nearly unnoticed to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore, completely thrown, waved and food appeared. Professor Quirrell looked at Harry and focused on the boy as he looked up at the head table. Severus Snape was still contemplating the sorting. He looked up at the gargling noise, and froze in terror as invisible gigantic claws shredded Professor Quirrels head. The screaming started, then died as the malevolent shade rose from the corpse and swirled around the hall twice wailing like the damned, before blasting out the owl port. The screaming began again, Severus for some reason snapped his eyes to Harry Potter. He saw the boy slumping and took the opportunity. The pain kicked in and the darkness descended as blood sprayed from his nose and ears. Dumbledore stunned him and then tried to get control of the hall. Filius Flitwick put Severus in stasis. Poppy was not at the feast as she was still attempting to sort out what happened to Mr's Weasley and Malfoy. He was also on high alert looking for what killed one Professor and injured another at the feast.

Of course, the first child retched and all the candy she had eaten on the train landed on the table. This had the usual effect of causing a growing wave of the same. Albus turned to check on Severus and Minerva sent the students to their common rooms under the care of their prefects. She then fired off a patronus messenger.

Albus snapped his head around "Who was that message too?"

Minerva glared at him "Amelia Bones requesting Aurors and Healers."

"This is an internal mat-"

Pomona Sprout head of Hufflepuff cut right across him "You old fool, who do you think Susan Bones is? Amelia will have been getting a message from her niece before Minerva thought to send hers. We have two dead wizards here Dumbledore!"

"Severus is alive!"

Pomona laughed "I've never seen anyone with arterial blood spurting from their ears live before, but it could be a first. He will be a vegetable however. Whoever he attacked with Legillemency has powerful guards."

Albus jerked as if slapped "That is not what happened."

Minerva got back in "Despite the classic signs, Albus says it's not so, so it isn't. I'll notify the board. We will need a new defense teacher and Potion master. Septima can take over Slytherin as that is who should have had it in the first place."

Dumbledore straightened "I am still headmaster here Madam!"

Marcus Kettleburn, professor of care for magical creatures nodded "Right up until Amelia Bones gets here then you will be under arrest. Everyone knows you taught Severus legillemency and occlumency so he could be your spy. You didn't have permission. Ten years in Azkaban is the stated penalty I believe."

"It was for the greater good."

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest." Madam Bones called out as she and ten Aurors ran up the aisle between the house tables.

"Fawkes!"

The phoenix appeared and fell in a shower of ash after being hit with a killing curse from Master Auror Alastor Moody's wand. Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt launched himself in a flying tackle taking Dumbledore to the ground. As the blackness closed on Dumbledore he could only be grateful his other wand was safely in the desk in his office and Blinky his personal elf would know what to do.

IKY

Harry sat in an armchair by the fire laughing and joking with his year mates. Cho Chang and her clique watched from their grouping of chairs. Cho's BFF Marietta Edgecombe looked at her and snorted "First year. He won't figure out you don't have cooties for a year or two. Meanwhile Cederic Diggory looked you up and down like a two scoop cone from Fortescue's."

The first years all laughed at something Harry said. Cho sighed "It was like this in the alley. He draws witches like a flower draws bee's. The wizards come to where the joy is and then circulate at the outer edges trying to understand how he can be so near the cootie carriers. While they are doing that something exciting happens and he owns them. Even if they don't like him. They have to be near the action."

Natalie Watson blinked "Why would they hate him?"

Clarice Grint smirked "Instinct. At least the wizards. They are drawn by the charisma and repulsed by the largest predator in the area. The witches are drawn to the most powerful male. Shhh, watch, here comes a demonstration."

Eddie Carmichael surrounded by his mates approached Harry and slid in next to Lisa Turpin. "Ladies why don't you come hang out with us. We can tell you all about how it is in Ravenclaw."

Su Li looked up "Oh, Penny told us to stay here she is going to talk to us after she eats. Thank you though." The common room was frozen watching.

Eddie looked down at her "You aren't even British. No one was talkin-" Eddies feet lifted from the floor and he started choking himself. His partner was prepared though and started to draw his wand until he jerked into the air apparently choking himself as well. The three other second year boys tried to draw wands and joined their fellows.

A seventh year wizard was curious and moved to draw his wand from across the room and behind Harry. He rose in the air and stopped. His hands out to the side like the crucified Christian savior. Harry stood up "We won't be rude." He looked around "Come now all of you know how to do this. We won't be rude." A mumble rose, all eyes fixed on the apparently choking to death second years and the one seventh year who was in difficulty but not dying "Come on now we can do better. We won't be rude." It came back clearly this time and Harry smiled "We won't be bigots." Louder this time and Harry's smile grew. "We will not tolerate bullies." It was nearly shouted back to him Harry beamed and the students dropped to the floor. "We won't make me hang the whole house in the air will we?"

Harry smiled and laughed as the house got halfway through repeating it before they got confused and all said "No Harry." Raggedly, but all of them said it. Harry beamed.

Arthur Wheatbinder the seventh year prefect shook his head "Now that you have all had an opportunity to test Harry, let's let the fifth year prefects Penny and Reggie get on with their briefing. You second years get over here." He pointed emphatically into the opposite niche. The Grey Lady faded back through the wall in the shadows.

Penny looked at Harry and blinked at the soulful green eyes looking at her. All the first year witches giggled and she shook her head. "Harry Potter. Tonks warned me about you. Don't look into his eyes ladies." Mandy Brocklehurst sighed and held a hand to her chest. Penny looked at the calculating looks on Su and Padma. "Susan and Daphne will kill you Harry."

Harry grinned "Naw, no mind tricks. They just love my forthright personality and crackling humor. Right Ladies?" He looked around at the girls. All of them sitting together fluttered their eyelashes at him ridiculously as they held their hands to their hearts. The wizards cracked up and Penny put her hands over her face. Reggie Harper the fifth year wizard prefect grinned "OK Ladies if you are through torturing poor Penny using your pet Harry…?"

IKY

Hermione shifted in her seat on the sofa and got closer to Neville. "Hermione?"

"They're scaring me Neville." She indicated the witches on the facing sofa. Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar and Harper Collier.

Neville chuckled then stopped "Uh, they do look hungry."

Lavender pounced and the others followed. Neville was hipped out of the way. Hermione went down in explaining how she knew Harry Potter, then what the train ride was like. Plates were brought to her and she thought for a moment Lavender was going to get out a notebook.

Neville watched and when he saw the light dawn on Parvati he rose and gave her a look. She looked at him, her eyes widened and she picked Lavender up by her elbow and moved with Neville to the buffet set up against one wall. Halfway there Lavender stopped and Parvati hissed "Great house, he can kill you!"

Lavender started walking again. "He wouldn't!"

Parvati laughed "If it hadn't been for the MLE he would have killed Malfoy. As it was the Goblins took a significant portion of Malfoys assets. What will your father say when your family is broke?"

Lavender whined "But she has no idea! And that hair! We have to get a lock of that in the mail to Madam Leroy tonight."

Parvati nodded "And ask Madam Pomphrey about those teeth too. She is very pretty though. Hmm, will she like this roast?"

Neville nodded got another plate and headed for the deserts. Lavender smiled "Good thinking Nev. She already had two plates. Some of this fruit and maybe a little treacle tart. Does she exercise?"

Parvati looked over the table. "She must, those legs are well developed. That little butt too."

Neville fled.

IKY

Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff and Daphne and Tracey in Slytherin were getting grilled and forming opinions as well under the eyes of either Tonks or her group.

Minerva wished she was getting this questioning. Snape and Quirrel's bodies or in Snape's case what remained of him sent to St Mungo's. Poppy had clucked and shook her head. "Might heal but his mind will be broken. It's like some creature clawed his brain to pieces. Oh not physically, although that would be next from what happened to Qurinus. Never seen that powerful a response to legillemency before."

Minerva sighed "If Albus doesn't get convicted I wonder how long before he finds the student that did this to them. He will never let it rest."

Poppy frowned "Qurinus and Severus didn't do this to each other?"

Minerva shook her head "Quirrel was dead and that spirit had even fled by the time Severus screamed and fell over. It was seconds later. The thing had made two circuits of the great hall."

Pomona nodded and Poppy frowned. "Amelia knows this?"

Filius nodded "They took statements from all of us and the of age children."

Septima shrugged "It's a first year if a student or they would have shredded Severus already. He legilimizes everyone constantly. Dumbledore has been burying the complaints."

Minerva started the thought about it. "You think this was an uncontrolled reaction."

"No. I think this is someone with a horribly dangerous mindscape probably inhabited by a class five magical creature and lots of power. Dragon or Griffin. Push come to shove I would say Potter. There were some wild stories coming out of Gringotts employees this summer." Septima shrugged.

Aurora Sinestra chuckled "And all the Magical Alleys as well. Our Little Harry is a one man riot if you listen to them."

Pomona huffed "Not so little either. The only first years close to him are Crabbe and Goyle. All of them are the size of third years."

Aurora grinned "Easier for the witches to find him."

Filius excused himself to his house as the ladies obviously wanted to talk. As he left Minerva called "Your part of the project will be removed tonight Filius?"

Filius grinned over his shoulder "Of course Headmistress." The ladies giggling made Minerva roll her eyes.

IKY

Harry left the Ravenclaw tower in the morning and met Hermione in the entry hall. She blushed furiously. She was in a pink and blue spandex body suit, some kind parachute material running shorts a matching parachute material cotton lined jacket and chunky running shoes. "Not one word Harry."

Harry was wearing what the fashionable American soldier from nineteen eighty wore to PT. Grey cotton poly shorts grey cotton T-shirt with Army stenciled front and back and running shoes. He could have trotted out of an American Army advert. Hermione frowned "Harry are all your things US Army surplus?"

Harry nodded "It's cheap and the birds love it." He grinned at her. She arched a brow. Harry laughed "I never had money, or thought I didn't. Got in the habit of shopping at surplus and second hand shops. This old stuff is cheap and stands lots of wear and tear. It's mostly mixes of natural and poly fibers so isn't hard to care for. They put a lot of thought into it and then the second hand shops sell it for a song. I'm not allergic to wool so I get lots of use out of it."

Hermione nodded "And now it's your style. I see."

Harry nodded and led her out into the door yard. "We had a retired member of Sport and Social taught physical fitness in the lock up. He had hundreds of things we could do with no equipment. Want me to show you?"

Hermione smiled "Yes please."

Harry led her away jabbering while something niggled at Hermione. She finally interrupted his patter. "Harry shouldn't the others be out here? I mean, I got the impression they exercised."

Harry chuckled "Classes don't start until nine can you believe? I guess getting up at five and doing PT by five thirty isn't something the wizards do. Tonks and her crew will be along. Probably Daphne, Tracey, Susan, and whoever they round up as well. Nev is a bit hit or miss. He hadn't quite gotten into the swing of exercising in the middle of the night as he calls it. The girls didn't seem to want me out by myself."

Hermione deadpanned "I can't imagine why. I'm sure three quarters of the world's population needs a good Force choking to start their day."

Harry nodded "Exactly." He turned sparkling green eyes on her and she sighed.

She suddenly jerked as he led them into the first stretches on a patch of grass "Oh, can I borrow Hedwig? I need to get a note to mom and dad."

Hedwig swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Hermione rubbed the owl gently and Harry snorted "I'd say that's a yes. Not like I make decisions for any of the females in my life."

Tonks strolled up "Damn straight. Hermione! Morning. Still on the mundane schedule I see."

Hermione looked up from her shoulder bag and smiled "Yes Harry explained. I love this time of day though."

Daphne flopped down beside her "Crazy first Gen's."

Tracy snorted "Don't mind her. A bit grumpy until she has her tea."

Harry flicked his wrist and a steaming mug appeared between Daphne's spread legs. She snatched it up and hunched over it. Hermione looked at Harry "Wandless and silent."

Harry shrugged "Food and water I could do when I was six. It's not right though. It only makes you think you aren't hungry and thirsty."

Maleficent nodded "Conjured. If it doesn't stay conjured long enough for your body to break it down and get value from it then you just get wind."

Daphne opened her mouth and Harry smiled "I would never. Me tea is permanent. When I mash a cuppa it stays mashed." Harry nodded "Didn't learn to shrink stuff and fill me pockets at the grocers until I was eight."

Tonks snorted "Where upon you got caught and did two years learning your trade."

Harry shrugged "Wasn't that bad after the first few weeks and I learned the Force choke. After that they left me and the kids my age alone or paid the price."

Hermione had attached a parchment to Hedwig who winged away and looked up growling. Daphne hugged her and whispered in her ear "Later. We will fix all that later." She sat back "Hermione what are you wearing?"

Hermione explained as Harry led partner and self-resisted training, and then they did a lap around the lake. The witches stopped and stretched, all except for Hermione and Tracy. Tracy was just a runner and Hermione had been running with her mom for two years. Harry levitated a boulder on the way past it and floated it along in front of him. Tracy smirked at Hermione's frown. "They will teach us the spell. When they do remember how it feels and start working on it wandlessly. I bet Harry is terrible with a wand. He learned it the other way around so is going to overpower everything. Oh if you have a class with him don't sit near him, or if you do stay alert. His first attempts are going to do the spell to whatever desk the object is sitting on."

The early riser spotted the group trotting back in the castle and off to their dorms and blinked. This was new. Those witches were hot! Harry's PT program would grow by leaps and bounds.

IKY

Minerva sat talking to the new Potions mistress and the retired Master Auror teaching defense as the students came in and sat. The first years sat with their friends. At least Harry Potter did and Azalea Greengrass blinked "Gone straight back to how it was before Dippet and Dumbledore then Minerva?"

Minerva nodded "If by that you mean following the rules of this institution then yes."

Agnes Hammer chuckled "It going right up Dumbledore's nose won't have anything to do with it I'm sure."

Minerva smiled and stayed quiet. Marcus Flint strode in the great hall, looked at Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom sitting at the Slytherin table, opened his mouth,then grabbed his neck and hung dangling off the floor. Harry wasn't even looking at him. He in fact was talking to Pansy Parkinson and appeared not to have noticed Flint.

Septima looked in Flints desperate eyes and smirked. Flint was dropped in a pile when he passed out from lack of oxygen. The rest of the students in the great hall nodded at the lesson. Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged "Some people only understand the ruthless application of overwhelming brute force Hermione. It's a bit Lord of the flies but so is life. If I set a good enough example I won't eventually have to defenestrate one."

Tracy snorted "Seventh floor or higher. Wizards bounce. Any lower and you will just break a bunch of bones."

Hermione barked "Tracey don't encourage him!" As Harry gained a malicious smile. He turned it back pleasant grabbed Pansy's hand, a knife appeared from nowhere, a big double edged knife with the back third of the blade serrated and a truncated cone on the pommel end of the grip and cut her palm,his palm,and then snatched Hermione's hand and cut her palm and the knife disappeared. He wiped their hands on a napkin and everyone googled at the blue glow and lack of cut or blood after he was through. He wadded the napkin up then spread it out and looked at Pansy. "Which is the pure blood?"

Minerva had risen to her feet and opened her mouth,but subsided at the question. You could hear the wood worms crawling in the beams overhead.

Pansy blinked "How am I to know?"

Harry gave her the sparkling green eyes and a smile "Exactly." Pansy pinked. Harry picked up the napkin tossed into the air and it flashed to flame and burned to barely drifting ash. "Your family has been around a while Pansy,and thoughtfully husbanded their resources. Now they are wealthy and control land, employees, and resources other people need. They are still a new family in the way you people reckon however. Potter is older and richer, are lots of others. All the same way though. Husbanding resources and slowly but surely gaining lands and businesses. Nothing says Hermione,whose parents are both wealthy and have jobs that generate more wealth,isn't the start of what will be a major house in two hundred years. There is plenty to be upset about without trotting out how incestuous our families are. The government being a shower of morons for one."

"Fifty points for harming other Students mister Potter. Seventy five points for a well reasoned debunking of a general idiocy perpetrated by morons." Minerva declared.

Padma Patil swallowed "Yay?"

Pansy blinked "Incestuous?"

Harry nodded "Only so many 'Pure Families' right?" So for your family to have remained pure so long means at some point your cousins were doing it."

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him then looked at Pansy "Sorry. He goes along fine and then this kind of thing happens."

Harry looked around confused and Tracy shrugged at him. Daphne sighed "Well, they are boys."

The people around them grinned at the pair and laughed. Susan grinned at Harry "I'm telling Aunt Amelia about that shower of morons comment."

Harry thunked his head on the table.

Poppy Pomphrey the school Medi Witch came in leading Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Filius hopped up and went and got the hat and stool.

Draco was called up the hat sat on his head and nothing. Several moments and more nothing. Finally the brim split and the hat laughed "I don't care about your mealy mouthed father boy. He was a weakling in school and is a spineless coward now. You don't have the cunning of a Hufflepuff, the resourcefulness of a Gryffindor or the ambition of a Ravenclaw much less a Slytherin. What you do have is the courage to flap your crocodile jaws while your Tit body can't back it up. So, maybe you will develop some other kinds of courage in GRYFFINDOR."

"NO! NO! I will Not! NO! When my father hears about this-" Draco leapt up threw the hat on the floor tried to stomp it, had some kind of burst of accidental magic and lit himself on fire. Filius put him out and Poppy sighed.

Filius herded Ron Weasley to the stool and put the hat on his head or tried to. It started screaming SLYTHERIN when it got within two feet of him. Ron glared at it then saw Harry Potter sitting at that table and nodded trotting off in that direction. George figured it out first and snickered. Fred caught on and chuckled. Percy face palmed.

Harry smiled "Well that was fun." Ron tried to shove Pansy aside and found himself at the end of the table sitting with four feet of space between him and the next person. Pansy smiled at Harry and the other girls rolled their eyes.

Daphne looked at Hermione "See this is how it happens." Hermione nodded. The teachers passed out schedules.

IKY

At the head table Minerva looked at Azalea "This will work? Two hours of potions all houses at the same time?"

Azalea nodded "The elves will bring the ingredients they request. I have charmed and warded the stations and we aren't brewing any of the more dangerous potions except in the NEWT prep classes which are much smaller even allowing down to acceptable. If my method of instruction is even up to the international standard we will have to have assistants next year when I get most of the class past OWLs but we should be fine for this year."

Pomona looked over "Unlike you Minerva. I don't care how magic Albus is Amelia has him dead to rights. He is going away or at least losing all his jobs. Harry doing time in a maximum security Juvenile facility after he placed him with those muggles poisoned the well for him. You need at least a junior staff member for transfiguration and a head of Gryffindor. If you take my advice you will get some competent administrators in here and start hiring junior staff across the board. None of us are getting younger. If we keep the year groups together from now on in this alternating day schedule we will need the extra eyes as well. Some of those plants are hazardous, even in the first year curriculum."

Filius nodded "Something has to be done about Binns as well."

Minerva nodded toward the doors as a knot of younger men and women entered. "Aurora will take over as Head of Gryffindor as Marcus declined and she was next in seniority. Your new department members will link up with you on your way to class. Please be thinking of other outstanding graduates we could send offers too."

The others looked at her for a minute and Pomona snorted "You've been planning his downfall for how long exactly?"

"Since the day Andromeda got Harry from that prison and called me. Now I believe we have classes. Your juniors have classes with me after dinner. We are going to give them at least a standard base of knowledge on teaching before we set them loose. I will not have another Snape."

IKY

Harry sat in the middle of the group of first year females in Charms with Hermione. Daphne and Tracy sat in front of them Susan and Pansy of all people behind. Neville sat with Hannah on the left and Su Li sat with Padma Patil on the right. Ron was left with Draco Malfoy over against the left wall.

Filius went through his start of year first year speech then passed out the feathers for the first charm. He waved the pronunciation onto the board and diagrammed the wand movements and let them try. There was a burst of light and a screaming sound which was followed by a thump as the immediate result. Filius looked around and all the students were looking up. Filius looked up. A burning feather was buried in the stone of the ceiling. He looked back down to see Hermione glaring at Harry and Harry blushing. Tracy was collecting money.

Thirty minutes later Filius sighed "Just do it without the wand Mr. Potter." Harry shrugged pointed his finger and flew the feather around and through all the others that were floating in the room. Filius nodded "Now pick up your wand and just think about the feather flying." Harry did and grinned hugely as the feather stuttered then floated where he pointed.

Ron Weasley still unable to get his feather to move despite the calm assurance from one of the juniors growled "Ravenclaws! Always think they know everything."

Draco drove his feather at Ron's face. Ron dodged then came up swinging. The junior stunned them both. Filius appeared as if by magic enervated them and favored them with a glare "Five points from you both and detention with Mr. Filch."

Seamus concentrated, giving one more try before the bell and his feather burst into flames. The group around Harry had all done it gaining points for all the houses. Malfoy and Weasley then losing them some of those points did not go down well.

IKY

After double charms and double history of magic with the new "Professor Dreamy" according to Lavender, history professor they all sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table forcing some of the Ravens to sit with friends. It was nervous at first then more and more mixing happened.

Minerva listened to the results of the Charms and History class and glared at Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Fred sighed "She's going to write mum."

George had a thought "Mum will send a howler. Harry won't like that."

Fred blinked "Uh OK I give up. I'll grant he might not and he might see it as bullying but why would we care?"

"Ron is already being Ron. We won't need anything else bad attached to Weasley." George supplied.

Fred smiled "Let's talk to Sinestra. Maybe if we remind them about howlers they can do something."

George nodded "And get us some positive attention. Well played brother."

IKY

Harry finished the last class of the day and led Hermione to a classroom beside the library. He opened the door and Dora snatched him up by the hand and carried him to an oversized arm chair, plonked him down and squeezed in beside him. Hermione blinked and Mal smiled "Welcome to our study room. Here let me show you around."

Hermione looked at Harry and Charity scooped up her arm "You have to share Hermione. Dora is just like you and needs time in contact with him to. Not as much as you right now as she has been bonded longer but she still needs time."

"Bonded?" Hermione asked.

Melody looked at Daphne who huffed "We haven't had a chance yet."

Rose nodded "It has been a bit busy. You and Harry bonded Hermione. You and he connected. It doesn't mean anything right now however it may strengthen into something permanent. Don't feel like you are trapped and you aren't going to suddenly have the little maniac charging around in your head, we don't think. If it does happen then you will have to tell all of us. Dora as well. Susan and Daphne have something with him too."

Hermione frowned "So the bond means nothing. But you don't have one."

Susan snorted "It means you are married to him right now but there are several more steps that would have to be taken to make it permanent. Not least among them is you having sex with him. I don't think you are ready for that. I also don't think he is ready. Dora is convinced she will have forgotten what sex is by the time he gets around to it."

Harry sighed "She won't have. If she still feels that way after the Auror academy we will figure it out. She is bound to meet some likely lad. I'm not going to let our parents push us of off any bridges. They can get Sirius out of jail and he is the Black. I may or may not be the Heir. That can all wait. If Malfoy does what they think and makes a move on Sirius to force the succession I'll choke his ass out from here. Little Draco stands about as much chance as a snowball in hell."

Tracey snorted at the cow eyes Dora was giving Harry "Not a lad as likely as you dummy. What did we say about this?"

Harry sighed as Dora snuggled into him "I'm not changing to make the weak ones more attractive Tracey. They can't all be idiots."

The seventh year witches snorted. Neville smiled "What else do you call them Harry? Sheep? I can't see Tonks as a shepherd."

Harry eyed her up and down and growled "Rowwwwr! In a Dirndl."

Dora blushed and smacked him the chest with the back of her hand "Aren't you too young for a boob fetish?"

Harry grinned at the paling Neville "Never too young for that actually, eh Nev?"

Hannah glared at Neville and crossed her arms over her chest. Neville sighed "Ass." Tracey laughed taking the others with her one at a time. Even Hannah who was already coming into her boobs and had been teasing. Mostly.


	6. Winning

Winning!

"It was horrible. That baby just dissolved. The Coroner never said why." The matron of Wools orphanage told the man. "His mother died right here too."

Albus Dumbledore strode away without a word. Disheartened. His plans in tatters. The natural nobility dead. Babies of all the pureblood families all dying of this same thing. Fragility the Healers called it. Just the males.

Wild theories abounded. Of course the wildest of them were propagated by the pure blood faction. The 'magical theft' of the muggle born causing this. Those were obviously enfeebled though. They drooled on themselves for Merlin's sake. No one took them seriously.

Dumbledore frowned in thought. ' _Perhaps that was related. Maybe it was something wrong with the wizards.'_

Winning

Harry turned a rakish smile on the witch in the Rose and wand "Bond, James Bond miss?"

The witch smiled "Esmeralda Malfoy, Mrs. Please call me Esme."

Harry boldly looked the witch up and down. An aristocratic face under pale blond hair. A bodice stuffed so full the conservative robes couldn't hide it, and a set of flared hips they were not successful at hiding either. Esmeralda boldly stood up to the scrutiny. This one was a comely young wizard. She hadn't worked on this set of robes for a half a day and this body for thirty years for nothing. "I hear you give instruction in house management Mr. Bond."

Harry's eyes snapped to hers "Yes, well I was asked for advice by a friend. Adalie Parkinson."

Esmeralda nodded "Yes, fortunately for her she had you as a friend, what with her being in the family way and her husband being in his condition." Esme scoffed to herself _'With your child. Edmund can't even walk. I don't know who she thinks she is fooling. As everyone who is anyone is in the same boat, however you are a fine candidate to cure the problem. Adalie will just have to share. Like we have been years now.'_

Harry looked toward the window as the publican cast the blackout spell "I hate to see a woman left to find her own way home on these dark streets. Might I give you an escort Esme, and please call me James."

"Oh I will James. I hadn't planned to leave yet but I would be glad to accept your offer later. Now I hear you also have been helping several ladies with their male heirs. What with their husbands being indisposed." ' _Nicely managed and sweet finding a way to stay in your children's lives. A true talent there. Oh he actually blushed'_!

"Well, I think those of us who have been fortunate should help. I have been very fortunate in business. Sadly, while I was paying attention to that, I seem to have neglected finding a wife and all of you ladies of quality have been taken Esme."

"I had heard rumors James. After all, who better to receive instruction from than the wealthiest wizard in the world?"

James laughed, his green eyes sparkling "Oh I might have had some small success. I don't know about being the richest wizard in the world Esme."

Esme smiled "And the richest man as well. Vast tracts of land, land containing all kind and manner of things the muggles need to fight their war. Land that was useless otherwise. No need to be so modest Jamie."

James blinked and then smiled a broken kind of smile. Esme clamped her thighs together and shifted in her seat "Hahaha, a failed investment made good. I had dreams of being a gentleman farmer you see. Plus I had some gold from the family. I bought up all those vast tracts unseen. As it turned out they are in some of the worst places on earth and nearly unsuitable to agriculture. Fortunately for me they are chock full of the natural resources the muggles need. Luck not skill I'm afraid Esme. I may not be the wizard you are looking for."

"You are exactly the wizard I am looking for Jamie. In fact why don't we go to my house and you can tell me all about your happy failures. There are lessons there I am sure." _'Like how my ankles will look as your earrings.'_ Esme giggled to herself.

Winning!

Harry came awake in the morning with Esme gripping his pecs fiercely as she shook. He smiled up at her then rolled them over. She gripped him and he chuckled "I'm not leaving you know."

Esme gathered herself enough to pout at him "But I have to share. Adalie, Mimi, Gwen, those are just the ones I know of. I get you until I have to send you out tonight."

Harry chuckled "Did you all plan this?"

Esme rolled her eyes "Of course. How else would we get along? I have you every other night of our group time. If Adalie or Gwen get too randy they can come here. Its hell in the months after the morning sickness goes away. If you would tell us who the others are we could better coordinate. Like you do with the estates. I have the ledgers all ready for you by the way."

"That took all the romance out of it." Harry pouted a bit himself.

Esme flexed her hips "To little effect it seems." Harry grunted and got back to business.

Winning

Harry looked at Lucretia Prewett and wondered about the effect this particular engagement? Mission? Assignation? Whatever, would have. Molly might have red hair. Mum did after all. Gideon and Fabian had. Green eyes like the rest of his kids too.

Arthur didn't. Hopefully that meant Cedrella hadn't taken from him. The Black witches always traveling in a pack. It was a reverse gangbang with them every time. With the glamours though they were all attractive and well a willing woman was a willing woman. Harry chuckled. Molly could be proud of another of her 'sons' nothing stopped his swimmers. No potion, pill of rubber. Little bastards must be Apparating. Oh some of them took a few sessions but they all took. Hahaha get it? "Jamie not so hard!"

Harry blinked and looked down. "Sorry, you don't like it Lucy?"

"You know I do Jamie. Sensitive though. This is the fourth time."

Callidora nodded "Hold up the side Lucy, we will have him spent before long. Need some help?"

"No Callie!"

Harry picked up his rhythm amazed. Some of these husbands weren't drooling husk. Apparently though they had to do what their friends or sisters had. Druella said it was because he went so long and so hard. Apparently wizards of this time left witches hanging. Harry thought that was a bit rude.

Winning

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted. Sixty five years of planning and work and he had very little to show for it. ' _Nothing in fact. On top of that the number of students in every incoming year grew by at least five. Lately ten. The first year was over a hundred students. The castle was bursting at the seams. Why there were nearly no empty classrooms anymore. The staff table was now seven tables. On behind the other all one foot higher than the one in front of it. The administrative staff alone was nine witches and wizards.'_

' _For all of that he had very little power. His bid for the Chief Warlocks position being thwarted by the nomination of that upstart Bond. Who had had his seat gifted to him in a will! Now they were into the second Generation who had grown to their majority with the vain Bond as Chief Warlock. Laws changed at every turning. All in the interest of fairness! How were the old families to make gold.'_

' _They did though. Not only them ether. Magical Britain thrived. That Popinjay! I could have done a much better job and not introduced all these modern fads! Electricity! Dangerous business!'_

' _And the Popinjay didn't look a day over thirty! Don't dare say anything though. You would be torn apart by the witches and set up0on by the wizards who all looked up to him as a father figure! Bah!'_

' _The whole of the seventh year witches and every witch on staff pregnant again this year. That's fifty for Minerva alone! Beltane miracle my wrinkled ass. Somehow they are fooling that charm.'_

Septima Vector turned and looked at Dumbledore from her place at the left side of the sixth table. Bathsheba Babbling followed her eyes and snorted "Eating his beard again. Mad as a hatter. I've always said. If it wasn't for Minerva this place would fall in. I don't know how she does it."

Septima nodded "At least the Beltane babies come with elves. I know I couldn't get on without mine having them. Thank Morgana, or whichever goddess thought up that part of the 'Blessing'. Thank god I got the warrior this year."

Bathsheba rolled her eyes "Like we don't get Jamie most weekends."

Septima grinned "When Minerva and Aurora let him up." The two looked at the heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor and giggled.

Winning

Nymphadora Tonks put down the diary and glared at Harry "So you used Hermione Grangers fantasies, a few spells she created, and the remnants of the destroyed time turners to end up back here. Except back in nineteen twenty. You became an unspeakable, rich as Croesus, playboy and have just been having a merry old time ever since. Oh and you are still using up to ten time turners so there are ten of you running around at any given point. That can't go on forever because the sand that runs them comes from the gastroliths of dragons, gastroliths that started out as magic infused quartz and none have been found in hundreds of years. Even Hermione couldn't find any. It's a good thing you shag so good, otherwise I would kill you. Oh that's right, I can't. Only Riddle could."

"Fuck me Harry. I don't know whether to laugh or cry at your life. And you really came back for me. Because of some stupid drunken conversation and me teaching you to shag."

Harry grinned "Well it seems to be working. I mean you only tried four times before you realized you couldn't kill me."

"Five idiot. While you were out from the killing curse the second time I cast it again. What do you think my Mum is going to say about me shagging her shag buddy?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Only until she met Ted. It was kind of a Black family tradition."

"You are still shagging Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix full every year."

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, which is…I don't know what that is. They were supposed to marry Lucius and Rodolphus."

Tonks rolled her eyes "They are gay idiot." Harry spluttered. Tonks shook her head "Harry you aren't homophobic are you? Or is that they are your sons?"

"What? No. I don't care who they bang but why are they still in the closet? I thought I outlawed all that prejudicial bullshit."

"You can't outlaw prejudice idiot. It will take a while before it becomes accepted even after you removed those laws and outlawed discrimination of any kind. How are you seven hundred years old and this naïve?"

"Hey! A hundred and thirty eight when I came back."

"Two hundred and nine, seven hundred, same difference." Tonks rolled over, grabbed her wand and fired a string of curses at him. Harry yelped and swatted them away "Still mad at you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Get back in here and shag me happy idiot." Tonks held the covers on the bed up. "You have a lot to make up for before I let you shag Hermione and Luna. Much less move them in with us."

"What?"

"Idiot."

"Hey! It wasn't like that with Hermione! I saved Luna's Mum too."

"We'll see. We aren't wasting those brains on Weasley and chasing creatures though. If your current self can't pull his head out we are taking them. We will need them to figure out who our boys can marry. We might have to send them to school in America. You are the father of modern Magical Britain. Literally." Tonks smirked "Besides I saw your current self getting ambushed by Daphne Greengrass and her partner. He doesn't stand a chance. He is as socially retarded as you are. All blushing and stuttering. He hasn't had all those years to learn all those lines you use. It's cute. She has him wrapped up by now. I was with the platform detail at Kings Cross. Esmeralda Greengrass and Lily Potter were talking too." Tonks paled "You didn't-"

"No!"

"Thank Morgana. Come on, giddeup! Put your back in it Potter!" Harry growled and rolled her up "That's the ticket!"


	7. Chapter 7

What Rules

Hermione looked at Harry "Are you feeling well Harry."

"Mmmhmmm." Harry responded and his flush grew to a full on blush "Yes fine, sorry was wool gathering."

The blond girl sitting in the corner smiled and licked her lips, obviously knowing her reflection could be seen. Hermione frowned. Ron arrived and she shook it off. They had a whole train ride to get through.

What Rules

Hermione was an early riser and came down to the common room expecting it to be empty. She caught the portrait closing from the corner of her eye then moved to the head of messy black hair she could see on the sofa in front of the fire. Harry sat on the sofa sort of crushed up in the corner and he was flushed again. She sat next to him and reached out a hand to his forehead. He hummed and Hermione blushed. His green green eyes opened and Hermione moaned a bit too. She leaned into him. "You're flushed again Harry." Her firm, tight, breast pressed firmly into his arm.

Harry smiled his broken, only for her, smile and her breath caught.

"You're a bit as well."

Hermione pressed closer driving her diamond hard right nipple into his bicep. "A bit." He nodded and she snuggled in and got the book she had intended to read out. The arm lifted and went around her shoulders and the nipple was pressed to the side of his chest firmly. Not as much reading as she had planned got done. Those strong fingers gripping her ribcage just below her breast while the thumb rubbed back and forth slowly along the side of her breast made it a bit hard to concentrate.

What Rules

Hermione had finished her work, and her pleasure reading. She was not tired though. She huffed and went down to the common room. She sat on their sofa, wait, their? She caught the portrait opening and Harry appeared from under his cloak. She thought she might have caught a flash of pale blond but shook it off. Harry walked to her and sat mashing her into the corner of the couch. "Harry?" He tossed the cloak over them. "You're flushed again." Harry pulled her down and stretched her out, not without her help, and then lay in front of her mashing her into the back of the sofa. Her back anyway. Her breast firmly mashed into his chest with only their oxford shirts separating them. Hermione had dumped her camisole first thing, as usual. It was always too warm in the common room and bedroom with the fires going.

"You are a bit now as well."

Her nipples pressed firmly to his chest and her legs tangled with his, for comfort of course, she huffed "My best friend is using me, for a pillow." She wondered at her choice of that pause.

"Ron snores. Night Hermione." He snuggled his head into her so that she had little choice but to lay her cheek on the side of his head and his breath warmed her neck.

"Goodnight Harry." She lay panting as his warm breath hit the exact right place on her neck, where it just flowed into her shoulder, and then drifted down her top. She was torn on leaning back and letting it drift across her breast. Not so torn that she didn't do and practice the thing she learned in boarding school, how to orgasm silently, and a lot. Those hands rubbing across her back and around her sides as he slept, wandering on their own apparently, were deadly. She moved just right and he took a grip of her breast as that thumb stroked her nipple. She orgasmed, seemingly, every third stroke.

What Rules

Hermione stepped from the shower and found her roommates grinning at her. She dressed, huffed, and went downstairs. Harry was sitting on the sofa looking a bit shell shocked with damp hair, and he was flushed again. She heard the portrait close. She sat next to Harry and he automatically put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled in. Lavender led her roommates down the stairs and looked at her wide eyed. Hermione winced internally but nothing could shift the smug, tiny, smile from her face.

What Rules

Hermione came downstairs. Harry came in the portrait hole and sat. She arched a brow and he lifted an arm and threw the cloak over them as she snuggled in. His hand came down covering her left breast and she froze for a second then relaxed. It might have been an error but she never shifted to get him off or reacted. She blushed when, a few moments later he seemed to realize, after the thumb had made several trips across her nipple and it was rock hard, he shifted and lifted his hand, she whined. He tilted and she lay down. He mashed her to the back of the sofa and she tangled their legs. Getting his muscular thigh firmly in position and both his arms around her with her breast in his hands "'Night Hermione."

'Night Harry." His warm breath on her neck lulled her to sleep, well that, him massaging her breast and rolling her nipples under his thumbs, and her firmly thrusting on his thigh until she had to nearly eat her fist to keep from screaming as she came over and over. He, of course, had been asleep, from his deep breathing, nearly as soon as he got his head down on her. Every time she nearly got his head in the right position to put a nipple in his mouth he shifted and gripped firmer. She came every time it happened.

What Rules

Lavender jerked the shower curtain back "The boys don't know."

Hermione blinked at her, then scowled and jerked the curtain closed again. Lavender offered "Sorry. Got carried away."

Hermione nodded "You did."

She left the shower, looked at Lavender's contrite face as she dressed, and softened her face drawing a smile from Lavender. She shook her head, went downstairs and found her damp haired Harry on the sofa. The portrait thumped closed and she had a fleeting thought 'I wonder who that is?' she had more important things on her mind though and settled next to Harry. His arm went about her shoulders and his hand lay naturally on her breast. He massaged her breast gently, naturally it seemed, with no thought while he revised. It was a comfortable kind of thing. As if this was how it should be. She turned and snuggled in to give him better access so he could reach either breast at a more natural angle for his arm. She left it until she heard movement on the stairs and then turned slightly and he curled his arm slightly tighter moving the hand to the center of her chest. She flicked her eyes to his face and smiled quickly. She pulled her robe closed slightly covering her rock hard nipples, which had gotten intimately familiar with his palm. Even more. Though she wished Mr Thumb would say hello.

What Rules

Hermione settled on the sofa and Harry, reliable as ever, came in and sat, flicking the cloak over them. She lay down nearly automatically and this time using pressure on his shoulders got his head lined up with her chest then tangled her legs with his locking him in place with her riding his thigh. He lay with his cheek on her left breast and his warm breath sliding across her right through the thin night shirt. "Mm. I like this, 'night Hermione."

Hermione swallowed "I do as well. Night Harry." She didn't drift off but managed to not give in to the orgasm until his breath slowed and evened out. Boarding school, so noise wasn't a problem. She did have to fight to stay still, aside from grinding on his muscular thigh, which seemed to make it last forever. He didn't seem to mind that and she did manage a night shirt covered nipple against his lips, which he automatically, or so it seemed, licked and sucked. That was worth orgasms all on its own and after her hips were tired she lay with him working on her breast and her having orgasms every few minutes.

What Rules

Hermione woke Harry with a lingering kiss and drifted up the girls stairs. Luna smirked and lifted the invisibility cloak and slid on top of the puzzled Harry. "Told you." She slid down and watched him come awake as she bobbed on him. He was good and awake when she knee walked up him and sat down aiming him exactly right. She sighed and took up a rhythm both internally and rising and falling. As he filled her, her world exploded in white and the lines ran so clear for a few minutes. As they always did. From that first blowjob on the train while they were waiting. Her gift having led her right to him. She lay on his chest panting for a moment then pushed him out from under the cloak as she always did and lay recovering as he raced for a shower. She was waiting when he came back down and as he sat she flipped the cloak over him and lay her head in his lap. He blinked as she fished him out and slid her mouth over him. He reached for her bottom and she curled up to make it easier for him. One finger slid in and then two. He got his fingers curled and as she came she let her head drop. Her nose being full of Harry Hotter belly she had to back up a bit to breath.

They finished together, him coming straight down her throat, she put him away, zipped him up and patted his trousers. Then she rose, kissed him chastely, and slipped away applying the disillusionment charm. She snickered as Hermione came down the stairs and then the portrait cut off her view into the Gryffindor common room. She headed for the married students quarters she was using to shower and get ready for her day. Dobby had helpfully removed the portraits and kept the quarters up for her, after finding all of her things. She had used his devotion to Harry and turned him to helping the Potter contract wife.

She sighed. She had hoped it would be better here, now, but even Ginny had her own things to do here. Or rather her passenger did. Oh well, it would all work out. And Harry was here. He needed to father her children after all.

She would have to show him this room. Shagging in the hallways was fine, at least for her, pushing her against the wall and flipping her skirt up was a four or five time a day occurrence now that she had taught him the disillusionment charm, but he could bring Hermione here. Once they got that far. They were coming along nicely though. First she had to figure out how to fool the monitoring charm anyway. McGonagall checked it every morning religiously. The twins had already made it so it took a snapshot at three thirty seven in the morning and reported that for the whole night. Maybe just tell Harry? He was very suggestable after he came in her mouth. He was a bit out of it after he came in her bottom. Not that he stopped until he had come in her three or four times, unless it was a session in the hall or a broom closet. He just didn't remember what she told him then. Maybe after she had her fertilized egg in a wet nurse. Or ten if he kept on. He was a randy boy and she was nearly ready for the spell that would make her drop the eggs that normally went to waste. Then they could be held in stasis and the wet nurses kept busy gestating their children. Lovegood was going to rise.

What Rules

Hermione smiled as Harry pulled her down and kissed her. It was clumsy and awkward and so good! Eventually she got him fully kissed and then properly positioned and he latched on her left nipple through her nightshirt. Holy Moly! And she thought his warm breath was good. Her hands wandered as she squirmed and she marveled at his hard length she had a firm grip of through his trousers. She started coming and it never stopped, she was barely capable of getting past his trousers and undershorts. She was totally unprepared for being able to get both hands around him, and still having room to stroke him to orgasm on her belly. Admittedly she had small hands but he was significantly above average and absolutely enormous for a wizard from what she heard. How was she going to get that in her bottom? They fell asleep exhausted.

What Rules

Hermione woke him with a kiss as she rubbed him and glowed when he came awake looking disoriented and pulsed in her grip. She slid away from the hand on her breast and in her crotch. She padded away to the shower smirking.

Harry lay panting and Luna slid under the cloak and cleaned him up then mounted him "She is going fast." Harry gave her a look and she chuckled.

Hermione was humming in the shower and Lavender was waiting with a towel when she stepped out. She got a blinding smile and chuckled an earthy little chuckle. Lavender squealed and got glared at. She didn't care at all and bounced all over the bathroom. Hermione explained they hadn't done what Lavender obviously thought they had as she dressed and rushed out.

She snuggled into Harry and he kneaded her breast and rolled her nipple as she held her book with one hand and him with the other. Lavender slipped down the stairs and Hermione sighed, turned into Harry and released her grip. She took her lower lip between her teeth. She had left him sort of unfinished. She made a decision, pulled him to his feet, and out the portrait hole. She got to the first broom closet and led him in. She pushed him against the wall and got him unzipped and out in her hand. She was fascinated. It was warm and beautiful. So soft. How could it be so hard as well? She bent closer and as he tightened and squirmed she knew what was going to happen and brought up her other hand covering the end but leaving herself a space to watch. He jerked and filled her hand. She didn't even think about it but lifted him to her mouth and slurped him up. Her eyes widened as her head swam.

She came back to herself with her back against the wall and her skirt lifted. One of her legs was on his shoulder. She blushed furiously then stuffed a fist in her mouth as he licked her. She was seeing the black and green stripes in minutes. The next time she was really aware of her surroundings she was in the great hall with a plate of her favorite breakfast things in front of her and her tea made exactly as she liked it. Slightly put out her bottom wasn't aching. Obviously she was going to have to take charge of getting her man in her.

What Rules

Harry tossed the cloak over them and Hermione pulled him down, unzipped him and got her mouth around him. She moaned as she, clumsily at first, then more and more expertly, got him in her mouth and down her throat a little then got a rhythm going. He tensed and she pulled back to the crown resting against her teeth and saw spots as he filled her mouth. He pulled her off after a few bobs when he stopped spending. She wanted to protest until he pulled her sleep shorts down and buried his face in her crotch. She spun around and turned them over until she could get back to her goal. She kept her feet pulled up so she was on all fours and he looped his arms around her back and pulled her to his mouth. She came and muzzled herself with him to stop the screams from escaping. She screamed and grunted as he filled her mouth again. He stayed hard and she kept working. He did too. Finally with sore jaws they both had to stop. She collapsed exhausted. She had lost count of her orgasms. She had gotten three from him though. Though she was a bit put out with herself and him. They had, again, not gotten him in her where he belonged. Apparently they had to get used to this first. Like exercise, they would get better at it as they went along, probably.

What Rules

She intended to kiss him awake. This counted too though. It was a kiss right? She shrieked as she was lifted and turned then ground herself onto his face. Just one then she had to shower. Holy Moly! OK, two then.

Hermione scampered away after adjusting her shorts, kissing him, tasting herself, and moaning. Luna slipped in and sat on him. "Nice Harry. I like how you stay hard for me after Hermione is done with you. Good boy."

What Rules

Hermione looked at Lavender, narrowed her eyes pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Lavenders eyes widened then widened some more. Then she spun them around. Finally she backed off "Mmm. Any time you need help with him Hermione, I'm your girl. Uh, don't share like that with just anyone. Essence has consequences. I don't mind being the mistress of house Potter though. The hood is cute. It even goes with my natural hair color. Plus his friends are blokes, but OK sorts. I can keep Weasley entertained when he has other things he needs to do. Longbottom will take some work. I need to study herbology a bit."

Hermione surprised herself and Lavender "On the way to breakfast, hurry up and dress. He nearly knocked me out yesterday. And you are explaining all of that, in great detail. Especially the hood comment. Oh, you aren't letting anyone else have anything of Harry's, ever, either. The first time you do will be your last time with my Harry."

What Rules

Lavender watched as Hermione, very competently, in her opinion, gave Harry oral sex. She even backed off and held him aimed and let her watch him come in her mouth. She then shared her rewards with her. Lavender sank onto her heels with her head swimming then rose back to her knees at Hermione's prompting and took a hold of Harry. She eased her lips onto him and nodded as Hermione coached her through her first blowjob. She beamed and shared with Hermione when Harry came in her mouth. Fair was fair after all.

She nearly deferred when Harry dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted her skirt, Hermione's reassuring smile and nod gave her the courage to continue. Hermione unbuttoning her shirt and massaging her breast while she sucked one nipple then the other was a bit too much. She regained awareness sitting between Hermione and Harry in the great hall. With a smile the Dark Lord couldn't have shifted if he showed up to teach DADA.

Hermione wasn't one for gossip but was happy to discuss other things. Plus she was willing to help in class. She had Parvati for the giggling girly part of her life anyway. Patil had a lot of sons and would realize the value of Potter patronage so they didn't have to move in different circles even.

What Rules

Harry drove into Luna with her ankles on his shoulders and she tried to climb him and lock her lips to his as she came again. He jammed down in her and locked in an arch and filled her.

She lay panting until she recovered, then cast the charm and nodded at the stasis charmed vial. Harry grabbed her but she fended him off "Hermione's turn Harry."

Harry sighed and pouted a bit but rose and went to the shower. When he came back she gave him the charmed ring "Remember, put this in her before you come in her. Oh here, one for Lavender and a spare for whoever it is that is obscured from me. You probably won't need the spare but you will need Lavenders for tomorrow. Hermione tonight, before you come in her but after you take her virginity. It will help with that too." She kissed him and led him to the door. She let him suck on her nipples a bit so he was good and ready for Hermione. And well, boob suck, which was always good. She walked back across the apartment nude and fell in bed. Harry didn't need to know the rings were linked to willing uteruses, uteri? And stasis charmed vials for when they were occupied with the eggs and sperm the rings had sucked up.

Hermione was waiting and blinked as Harry went straight to the kitty. She gasped and wriggled then settled into him licking her to orgasm. She pulled him up by his ears and gasped when he went straight in her, she had felt a tear, he backed off and did something, and then nothing. It was supposed to hurt right? He filled her again and held still. Well? Oh moving! Oh yes moving. Moving well. OH! Deep! "Bottom Harry." Well that didn't work "Easy Harry, you are hitting the bottom of me." She smiled and kissed the contrite face "Just go easy Harry. No, all the way in, slow on that last inch or so. Oh fucking hell yes you beast! Stop grinning you prat! Oh fuck! Coming!"

She lay panting for a moment, while pouting at him for grinning like a loon, after he finally came a gallon in her, or what felt like a gallon. Then raced upstairs and came back with a muzzy Lavender. Harry arched a brow and Hermione nodded at Lavender. Harry rolled his eyes and took Lavender down and got his face between her legs, then he slid up her drove in her firmly, slid back down and put a stone ring covered in runes in her. She did the ear thing and he slid up her, lined up and struck home. Lavenders eyes opened wide and she bucked her hips into him. Hermione watched her technique and then when she was done tried it out. Lavender watched and thought of a different way. Harry got pushed onto his back after he finished in Hermione and they took turns riding him and whispering to each other.

When they were both finished and Harry had finally gone soft and wasn't rising again they kissed him sweetly and went for showers. Still whispering to each other.

Harry went and got one too. Then he went back to the sofa. He wasn't lying about Ron's snoring.

He woke up to his normal morning kiss and sat up as whoever was blowing him followed along, wait whoever? He pulled her head off himself and blinked at the pink haired girl, woman even. Then he shrugged and went with it. He spun her around fished out the spare ring and got it in her as he got her off. She pulled him up, by his hair thankfully, as his ears were a bit sore, and she gasped then smiled "Trust a Lovegood right?" She looked at Harry and chuckled "Nice huh? Here let me do this." She grinned when Harry groaned.

She sighed when her wand vibrated, she had gotten five good orgasms and he had come in her twice though. She leaned down kissing Harry as she dismounted moments later, after her alarm. "Got to go Babe. You need to shower. Hermione will be down in half an hour. Oh here, drink this stamina potion. Luna doesn't want her knowing yet. She will ease her into it. I'll be back when I can. Thanks for taking the cherry! Most wizards are prats. I'll tell my girls. We can get a Mistress for Black to go along with the Potter one. Jasmine is chomping at the bit to get rid of her cherry."

"What?" Harry asked sitting up. She laughed, kissed him, and left.

Hermione appeared seconds later and led him out of the common room with Lavender following. They went into a disused classroom and Hermione bent Lavender over a desk and flipped her skirt up. She didn't have panties on. Harry blinked. Hermione undid his belt, hit him with a hygiene charm and aimed him at Lavender. He was all the way in her before he stopped "Wait!"

Lavender moaned "Oh please Morgana no, shag me Harry!"

"Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a bit "We're a bit randy Harry, please? And besides, you have had me lots already, Lavender needs to get caught up."

Harry moved and he and Hermione kissed as Lavender moaned. They talked as he shagged Lavender. "I don't know what it is Harry, hormones maybe, but I actually like having Lavender help us. I never had any girlfriends. Somehow I'm not jealous at all." She pulled Lavender up by the hair and kissed her then latched on one nipple while twisting the other. Lavender screamed through clenched teeth and closed lips and clamped on Harry.

"I am, oh my god am I jealous. Girls look at you and I want to claw their eyes out. Yes like that, sweet boy." Lavender called. Harry slapped her on the ass at the same time Hermione did. She clenched on Harry again and Hermione put her hands over her mouth.

Harry waited while Lavender thrashed "Like I know anything Hermione." He looked down, then back up "Luna Lovegood kind of taught me, then there was a pink haired girl she sent last night." He drove in Lavender and muzzled her as she shrieked when he came in her.

Hermione sat on the desk and spread her legs motioning Harry over "I knew someone trained you Harry. I will have to thank Luna. We need to find out who this other girl is though. Yes all the way Harry. Uh!"

Lavender stood up "Tonks is the only one I know of with pink hair. Auror. Nice going Harry and that will sew up Black for you. Help me get her top off. You have Hermione for Potter, I can concubine Potter. Luna can be a contract. Oh consort! Should have known, Lovegood after all.""

Fifteen minutes later Hermione looked Harry in the eyes "Come in me Harry. Oh fuck yes! No don't stop! Oh yes. Lavender as soon as I come again you can have him so he can come in you again. Then we need to get to breakfast."

What Rules

Hermione and Lavender cornered Luna in between classes and Harry watched the whispered conversation. Class let out for lunch and he was hustled to an apartment and the girls stripped, then stripped him. He got put with Luna. Hermione and Lavender watched and encouraged and shared tips with her. Hermione was next and she went doggy style while Lavender talked to Luna and they watched while playing with Hermione. Hermione liked doggy but Harry got really deep that way. She figured out that if she lay her chest on the bed she could get all of him and barely take it. She had to push herself up with her arms and curl her hips down when he got pounding really hard and fast. Lavender got rolled up and her ankles on Harry's shoulders while Hermione and Luna talked and gave tips and suggestions to try things. Lavender tried their tips and reported by orgasm how well they worked.

Harry was bemused but he was a guy too. The girls made plans and he got to have sex. Life was good.

What Rules

Parvati got brought to the room along with Fay Dunbar that night. Fay to get all the roommates in the club and keeping the secret. She really enjoyed Hermione though. Hermione didn't enjoy it as much unless Harry was free to fill her when Fay left her gasping from coming so hard. Harry smiled and enjoyed it all. They got ringed and Parvati got told her sister was the last one and she had to have a ring.

Luna told them about the three twenty seven a.m. headcount charm requirement and Harry had to make two trips with the cloak. Tonks came in at three twenty eight and took her turn on the sofa. The girls went up to their room.

In the morning they all went to the apartment and Tonks took a turn while they all watched. She had to go then as she had work. The girls took a load of cum apiece and they went to breakfast. The girls had brought clothes and all the things they needed to get ready. Luna had things for Harry, she smiled when the girls raved about how good his body wash smelled. Luna got rewarded with oral sex from Harry. Hey, a reward kiss is a reward kiss.

Luna handed Harry a ring and shrugged "Katie Bell at practice today. She's a quidditch shag though. She has a girlfriend. LFS." Harry listened as the girls discussed it. Fay laughed and shrugged, she just preferred girls, but Harry was a bit of all right. Plus ring, so that was good. Dunbar would be happy. She would have to find a few wet nurses. Luna had a line on Muggle homeless girls and Harry had houses for them though.

What Rules

Padma was there that night. After that things settled. Not all the girls had a go every night but they were all comfortable with whoever taking a turn.

Hermione finally noticed Harry was doing better in classes and on his homework. All of them were. She thought about it when she wasn't doing her own work or helping Harry shag someone unconscious, or getting shagged unconscious herself.

Padma looked at Luna one evening as she sat slicked with sweat and after feeling around in herself with two fingers. "OK I feel him come in me but this is all me, it doesn't even taste of him." She sucked her fingers clean.

Luna nodded "The rings save the ejaculate to stasis charmed vials. I sell it for a thousand galleons a straw, which is really a tiny glass tube. His Heisman Weise index is so high we have a waiting list. It harvest the eggs that would normally go to waste from you as well, you can decide what to do with those, besides you Hermione. Ten of your fertilized eggs, ten of mine, and soon, ten of Tonks, will be in wet nurses, twins aren't dangerous so a pair in each to keep the cost down."

Everyone froze. Luna looked around "What? I invest the money in the mundane stock market and it's all in an account. Harry taking care of her was Tonks price for setting it up. Her father is a broker. I tell him what to buy and sell, he does it for her for one percent rather than eight. Load they call it. Besides which, as the Black Heir, he had to go on her, family by laws. Good thing she really likes it. She has a mistress for Black lined up as well, several actually. Though I think it is really just her friends who want a good shag. Except for two. We can use the charm on the others and ring the Black and Tonks mistresses."

"And when my daughters marry their brothers or half-brothers?" Hermione asked and squawked as she was pulled down and stuffed full.

Luna smiled "I know who they are. They don't know who he is, just his HW index number. Besides most of it goes to India, China, and Israel. The rest to the Americas. Very little here or Europe."

Padma glared "Oh so my daughters marrying their brothers is fine." Luna rolled her eyes as Padma was dragged into Harry and Hermione by her ankle. She didn't even fake a protest and that grin wasn't an upset face at all.

What Rules

Harry worked hard on Tonks and she gave as hard as she got. She stilled when he was looking at her oddly. "Well that proves it if nothing else. My base form right?" She looked down at her suddenly cup size bigger pale white chest "Yep. Nice one Harry. Jasmine made me let go like this in third year once. No one since though."

"You are beautiful no matter what!" Harry blurted.

Tonks grinned and Harry found himself buried in Minerva McGonagall. She squawked as she got flipped over and her ankles put on his shoulders. The girls watching laughed as Minerva got the shagging of her life until she changed back. Then all of the female staff and Rita Skeeter got shagged silly. Until Tonks was exhausted and speaking in tongues in her base form again.

It turned into a bit of game, a perverse game to be sure, as Tonks kept imitating McGonagall dressing Harry down as he shagged her. Then she tried every form known to wizardom. Then muggle celebrities. Harry knew it was her every time. Even when she tried schoolmates of theirs and Harry shagged every girl in the school from first to seventh year. Getting touches on the girls helped Tonks pass stealth and tracking, which she was having trouble with at the Auror academy.

Hermione's happy time, Harry masturbating her on the couch in front of the whole house, with his hand under her cloak, she was an exhibitionist not a professional, while she practiced not blushing, or looking like she was coming nearly continuously on his talented, strong, long, hard, fingers while he smiled that broken smile and Lavender grinned and chattered away in the seating group they usually used was interrupted by Ron. "Malfoy says he is the Heir of Slytherin."

Harry's fingers stilled. Hermione growled, actually growled. Her head turned to Ron and he blinked and lifted his hands in a warding gesture "And this matters to us why? Don't make me think of that little lick spittle who the best part of ran down his mothers leg again. If you are so concerned tell a teacher. If Malfoy, of all the scum in that pit, is Slytheirn's Heir the rest of us are safe. I saw a first year out duel him."

"Right then, I'll go find McGonagall. Since Harry can only sit around with you."

Harry was working his fingers overtime to quell the actual sparks that were flying off Hermione "Yeah Ron, you do that. Malfoy is more a problem for you than me."

Angelina had leaned over and whispered in George's ear, Hermione wasn't as good as she hoped and the Lionesses found it infinitely amusing. Ron's "What is that supposed to mean?" Was answered by his elder twin brothers, Fred and George, taking an arm each and steering him away. The Lionesses settled after shifting and ruffling skirts. They had a show to watch. Granger was going for her BAFTA award tonight. Interruptions from idiots were not to be tolerated. Now what was the count up to and did they have a good view of her knuckles. Twenty two? No three, she had gone white knuckled just as the oaf walked up. How rude of him! When those turned white the count went up. Really the only tell she had. She was very good. The main debate right now was how they got next to Harry to see if they could pull it off. All the girls in Grangers dorm had had a go. Dunbar was amazing, her not being able to get up on her own after was the only detractor. Well and those five to thirty second blinks being her tell. Bell had had a go too though, she was terrible, and probably even some of the wizards figured it out. Her not giving a fuck was hilarious though. That, and her and her girlfriend bagging on McClaggen when he hit on her after. They had ripped that idiot to shreds. Fucking Potter though, look at him tame Lionesses. Supposedly he was huge too. Leanne said him shagging Katie for after's was amazing, Made her want to try getting her arm in there. A witch should have some variety before she settled right? Afters, who did those witches think they were fooling. Just say you're horny and have a sporty bloke right there.

A short while Later Hermione came to Harry in their apartment blushing "Uh Harry, some of the witches want a go."

Harry blinked then frowned "And how many is some, as you have had me on everything with a vagina that came into reach and never blushed before. You knew some of those weren't Tonks but just went with it. And helped."

Hermione chuckled "Got it out of their systems though right. Plus if they are going to be so bold right in front of me I get to own it. Tonks will never figure out it is her smelling like you from using your products."

"Hermione?"

Hermione sighed "Most of them, I wrote a schedule."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled. The he grabbed her and drug her onto the couch. Hermione squawked as her underwear was pulled aside and she was jammed full. "Harry!"

"You scheduled an hour for this and have charts I bet. If you are OK I am, so why waste the forty five minutes? Besides, if you are going to whore me out I get paid."

"All that work. Oh my god Harry!"

"I'll look at your charts later." Hermione nodded like a bobble head as he arched his back and got most of her left breast in his mouth. She grinned, her breast were small compared to some but Harry loved them. And they loved him. She admired the pattern the green stripes and stars made.

What Rules

Monique Shafiq chuckled, a low throaty sultry sound, as she lay recovering. She was a sweaty mess. Her long black hair soaked with her and Harry's sweat still splayed out on the pure white sheets. Her fit, heavy breasted, wide hipped, light brown body deliciously sated. "You never asked about birth control Harry."

Harry grinned and slid over her while Hermione recovered "I'm willing to have children with you."

Monique blinked. She did a little girl math in her head and snorted "Good thing. If you are as potent as you are good you have me." She grinned "My family will flip. You do have a manor somewhere don't you?"

Harry paused then made her moan. He lifted from the bottom of a sculpted breast and shrugged "Luna has a bunch of wet nurses somewhere?"

"Uh, Morgana, with just your tongue on my nipple. Oh you are a parsel mouth too. There are stories!"

What Rules

Tonks woke up Monday morning and blinked at the time. It was a long weekend and she had shown up Thursday after classes, which was all she remembered clearly. From the look of this room and the number of bodies in the same state as her she should remember more. Her wand vibrated again and she tried to move. She groaned as the pains reminded her of some of the more athletic things they had gotten up to. Parsel mouths were evil. In the best possible way. Fuck, He is still going. Who is that? A Greengrass probably. The whole of Slytherin, the witches anyway. That little pug one is curled up sucking her thumb again. How many times had he done her? She might be cute in a few years. Ugh, shower!

Daphne Greengrass rolled them over and ground down on him "This doesn't mean anything Potter. But I win."

Harry snorted and rolled them back. He got her ankles on his shoulders and looked at her as she got wide eyed as he fucked her like a jackhammer. When she locked on him he filled her "It's not a competition Greengrass. Loosen up, have some fun."

What Rules

Hermione huffed as she was rumped out of the way and Daphne Greengrass sat on Harry. "I know you have to put up with a lot but I think you may be addicted to your stress relief."

"Addicted, hehehe." Hermione glared at Daphne or was it Pansy on polyjuice, again. "I thought you Lions were all about the pride? He shags us like we are his lionesses, so it must be our pride."

"Shagged your brains out. I've got a test for you after you finish."

"Anything." Daphne had a nice rhythm going and Harry was helping. She knew he would parsel tongue a nipple as she came to get more time with Hermione. She had to hold on until he came in her. Lovegood wasn't the only one with rings in her family. She had put hers in herself surprising Harry when she pushed him off then pulled him back in with her legs around his waist. Who could have expected Potter would make you use all of your charms for witches? That inflammation relieving one was handy. Surely every witch in the castle had used it in the last weeks. How Potter had this much stamina was the odd thing. He could and did shag for hours. Witches were expected to be available for five minutes once a week and then to find their own entertainment normally. Not with Potter. If he caught you he fucked you unconscious.

Of course from the family book, this was not unknown. Potters and muggles could satisfy a witch. Fully, "Oh yes Potter, take what's yours." What the hell did I just say? No! Not now! Coming! Don't come in me! Oh fuck why can't I talk now? Shit. Daddy will be pissed. Mother will be over the moon of course. Yes, yes, glowing kitty. Crap. Coming! Fuck, wet nurses by the score now. Goddamn, what the hell how is it not stopping? Granger as a sister wife. Well it could be worse. Oh fuck me, can't stop coming!

Hermione blinked in surprise at the glow and the ring that appeared. Still not as nice as hers. Even though hers was one of those big old fashioned things as well. Hermione felt hers had a nice retro look with its carved filigree mithril setting, robin egg sized ruby surrounded by pea sized diamonds and the crest it left when pressed to anything. Pressing it to Pansy's mound and it leaving that tattoo might have been a mistake. Pansy was a vicious bitch, apparently now the Lady Potters vicious bitch. Daphne would probably do Tracey. Tonks was sure to do most of her posse. Luna was eyeing Penelope Clearwater. A Prefect! Phht! Not like Harry hadn't done all the prefects and the head girl.

What Rules

Minerva McGonagall read the letter from her manager and blinked. Then she read it again. She had not had sex in twenty years, how were her eggs being fertilized and put in wet nurses. Something was most irregular.

What Rules

Narcissa Malfoy ran the charm again. Yes, Lucius was still sterile. So how had her wet nurse been filled? She put down the letter from her personal account manager.

What Rules

Andromeda Tonks looked at the letter and laughed "Nymphadora got kinky." Ted raised a brow. "The wet nurse is getting paid."

Ted grinned "Good! Dora is out of the house now. Time for the pitter patter of little blue feet again."

Andromeda laughed "You better take some more cases. I have work, the wet nurse is going to be here ten hours a day at least, after she delivers. Plus it might not be a metamorphmagus. Of course if she got someone with Black blood on her it could be a puddle."

Ted chuckled as she opened the next letter. When she paled he stopped "Droma?"

"Really Kinky. Bellatrix Blacks wet nurse is being paid from her personal account. She didn't have eggs saved. Just the standard setup done."

"Well, We wanted to do an extension. Maybe make it magical. Think she did the trifecta with whoever her boy is?"

"Probably one right behind the other. We are going to have to find out who this is."

Ted nodded and opened his own letterheaded Gringotts envelope. He read the parchement and then laughed. When he continued laughing Andromeda poked him with her foot "OK get it together and spill."

Ted looked at her slyly "Be careful what you wish for."

"What?"

"Remember your chart, and scheming over Dora's perfect match?"

Andromeda paled then smiled "That kinky little witch. I wonder what brought this on?" Andromeda sat up and levitated her lap desk over. She wrote a letter demanding her daughter's presence and suggesting she bring her lover for dinner on Sunday.

She then wrote one to Minerva indicating Harry Potter had family business.

Ted shook his head. Two Black Women in the house. It made life interesting.

What Rules

Account Manager Stone Breaker looked at the list. Rachel Weisz, Naomi Harris, Kate Beckinsale? All minor account holders. Why was the Potter fathering children on them? Why did the Potter not respond to his missives? This needed investigating. His door slammed open "Staff Cutter! What is the meaning of this?"

Staff Cutter, the Black account manager, glared at him "Your client has become the Black. He is going to pauper the house! Actresses, Squibs even! All of them with eggs he has fertilized in contracted bellies and in their keeps! Helen Mirren? I had to get the investigators on these names! Plus there is a Lady Black now. This shape shifter, Nymphadora Tonks! I told Arcturus to disown any potential progeny. That fool didn't!"

Stone Breaker snapped his fingers "That's how! Lady Black is being inventive in the breeding pit. If she has touched these women she can supposedly mimic them so closely even this new mundane genetic science cannot tell them apart! Thus her fertilized eggs are really theirs and they are going to their flask in their vaults! Since they are fertilized they are then forwarded to the healers and put in a belly!" He scrabbled around on his desk and found the stone he was looking for. He tapped it in a rhythmic patter chanting under his breath and looked at the parchment that appeared "Granger? Maybe Dagworth Granger? That line squibbed." The two looked at each other and another goblin joined them. Stonebreaker laughed "Poison. So it's true then. Your Heiress is riding my heir."

Malice strode in and the other three all sighed. Poison said it for them all "Lovegood. Well, we're in for it now."

What Rules

Ron marched up to Harry. "Snape is trying to steal what is on the third floor." Fred and George didn't have to be told this time. Katherine Overholt was sitting next to Harry helping him and Hermione revise. Any second year who could get a look down the hottest seventh year in the castles top, with his girlfriend sitting right there and watching him look with a smile on her face was getting a lot of help from every male in Gryffindor. If Harry looked any closer Kathie's nipples would be wet. As it was they were nearly cutting though that shear blouse. Kathie only got to that level of dress, or undress as it was, when Harry and Hermione were in the common room. Her pulling her robe off before sitting with them was crippling. Most of them had had to go change after one of those shows by now. Harry was a pint sized god. Actually, wait a minute, had he grown a foot since term started? Bulky fucker too.

For her part, Hermione hoped her man fucked this beauty right here. Kathie was powerful, beautiful and sweet as Devon cream. Her children by Harry would be a credit to her house! Kathie was a straight O student, including potions, and a Gryffindor. She must be a Stephen Hawking level genius! Snape was a biased troglodyte with no teaching skill. Hermione sighed. She might actually be in love with a girl, and Harry of course.

Nothing could shake her mood though. She was over the moon. Her parents had said she could have Harry stay over the Yule Hols! She couldn't wait until Christmas dinner. Becky Dagworth's, her first cousin on her mother's side, face was going to fucking melt!

What Rules

Kathie kissed Harry and gave him to Nym. She pulled herself to a sitting position and Nym got the witches council underway. Everyone had had a go with Harry. This was just the privy council, Harrys Ladies, the ladies he was consorted to, and the class reps. The full council would have taken half of the great hall. As it was they took up the huge, double kingsize even, bed.

Nym got right to the point "My mother has ordered me to bring my lover to dinner on Sunday. Apparently she received a letter from the goblins telling her that her contracted wet nurse had been put to work and was now receiving the active wage rather than just the retainer. As she is a Black I expect she knows I am now some houses Lady. I don't know if she knows it is the house of Black."

Katie nodded, she was the president of the council "This could be interesting but it shouldn't be a problem. You are the Lady Black. You can handle this. You might need a spanking for being a kinky witch anyway. Having your lord on all the Black Witches."

Nym blushed "I swear I didn't know it would do this."

Dominique Selwyn, another seventh year nodded "That is very interesting. Surprising as well, it could come in handy too. If we can do some experimentation you might be able to bring back some lost families. If we could get a sample with good DNA for you to touch."

Katie nodded "So we are agreed, we will wait and see what happens after Harry meets the parents." She looked around "Next issue. One of the lions pointed out Harry has grown a foot since the start of term."

Katy Bell nodded "More than, he is taller than me now. Also he fits me perfect, he also fits everyone perfect, just on the verge of uncomfortably big."

Tonks nodded "Metamorph for sure. It crops up in the Blacks. We can get him tested at the Bank on Sunday. Probably should spring for the full ritual. See if there are any houses we don't know about."

"Which doesn't explain his stamina and prowess." Hermione said.

Daphne nodded "He reduced two thirds of the witch students to babbling idiots last weekend. Also, Parsel tongue?"

"It has long been suspected of the Potter line as they married into Peverel." Melody Travers supplied.

Katie nodded "I saw that research, it checks. We need to get in that vault. Meanwhile, hold still Harry." She cast a charm, really a curse. She looked at the resulting runes hovering over parts of his body. One set bright gold. "Phoenix tears."

Pop "Fawkes is apologizing for Harry's bad treatment by his wizard. He is giving a glass of tears every day. Dobby is switching them into Harry Potter to protect him. Nutrient potion from Greasy's hospital cabinet every meal. Harry Potter is safer if he is healthy and strong. Bad master's plan is still going." Pop!

Daphne looked at Harry "How did you get a Malfoy elf to be loyal to you?"

Harry lay back on Justine Malkin "I have no idea. Just glad he hasn't helped me to death." He turned on his side and Justine grinned as he pulled her to himself.

Katie snorted "OK watch and talk Ladies."

What Rules

Narcissa stood in the four bedroom bungalow looking at the results of the charm she had run on her wet nurse. A twenty five year old former Ravenclaw head girl. Narcissa went for quality, beauty, brains and breeding, when she put these girls who had fallen on difficult times (who she had managed to get indebted to her) on contract. A few years' easy service at a moderate wage raising her child, overseeing the two elves really, and saving her figure and they were free of that debt. She shook her head, she had not had sex with Harry Potter. As delicious as the irony of that would be. Her weak son's nemesis. She did love Draco, but she feared for his life most of the time he was out of her sight.

Now someone had somehow gotten her eggs and Harry Potters essence and was playing some type of game. She gently rubbed the sleeping girl's firm, flat, belly. Her child was growing in that very nearly perfect vessel. The elves would ensure it stayed that way and her child was healthy. She hoped for a girl this time. The charm was indeterminate on that front just yet.

Now, since Harry Potter was fathering her children she should have something to remember, it was only just. Plus the added bonus of paying back Draco for worrying her, and Lucius for being an ass.

Narcissa nodded, something else for that pair of hit wizards to investigate. Who stole her eggs and how, and who got that close to Harry Potter. Dumbledore, the idiot! She growled and apparated away.

What Rules

Said idiot was currently in his office looking at Ronald Weasley and wondering if perchance he saw a higher form of love. He obviously had not discovered witches. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Should he try to improve the boy so he didn't further besmirch the adherents of pure love with his boorish manner and limited intelligence? "So Harry is 'hanging about' with Miss Granger. To the exclusion of all else? His grade reports do not reflect that Ronald. He is rapidly climbing the class rankings. Perhaps you should consider spending more time around them?"

Ron scowled mightily "Why? Oh and Mum said we are coming home for Yule."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose.

What Rules

Ginny sat among the other first year girls. The grungy black leather bound diary forgotten. Literally, she didn't even know where she left it, as she used her pink Harrys Girl diary as she always had. This year it even had some true secrets in it. Secrets her mother could never know. Like how Harry Potter tasted. How he could supercharge your magic too. The twins had cleaned her out on that aging potion but a drop or two was all she needed to be an anonymous fourth year, that and a color charm. She had a perfect set of boobs and a great ass in fourth year too. Not that it fooled Luna for a second. Luna was champ though and never said a word. She even gave her a few tips and once helped her along. She would have to visit her in the summer. That ring though. If a second or two of having Harry in her did what it had done what would keeping a full dose in her do?

What Rules

Draco looked around and scowled at the ghost nattering away at him. Latrine water all over the place. These shoes were ruined! Whoever had put him here would regret it! Father would hear about this!

What Rules

Nymphadora arrived with a bang and a grip on Harry. Harry crumpled to the ground moaning. She grinned and picked him up "It wasn't that bad." Harry groaned more. She led him to the door of a nice detached house in a big yard and walked right in. Then she stopped. Harry stepped in and closed the door. He turned around and froze. One of Nym's favorite forms was rising gracefully from the couch in a diaphanous gown that did little to hide the very sexy bra and panty set. Or the suspenders and hose. Which seemed to drag his eyes to a set of pumps with at least a four inch heel. He looked at her, then at Nym's blush and grinned. "Mother" Harry would swear later that hiss had been in parsel tongue. He also paled. He had already put together what was going on but that Mother had sort of brought it all home. He had shagged his mother in law rotten on any number of occasions. Well Nym but her mother. Oh Merlin! This was going to be so bad!

"Nymphadora, aren't you going to introduce us? I mean I feel we already know each other so well." Andromeda approached and pulled Harry out from behind Nym and snogged the crap out of him. Nym caught her wrist when she went to cop a feel. Andromeda looked down at the hand holding her wrist, let go of Harry and pulled Nym to her. She was all but vibrating in happiness.

"Ted Tonks Lord Black." Ted had seen the ring too. Nym apparently wanted to establish her authority.

Harry flinched "I knew it was her. Nym I mean, the outside doesn't matter to me."

Ted smiled "Oh I think I like you. So who did she test that with?"

"Professor McGonagall for one."

Ted laughed like a donkey braying. Harry blushed a furious red, a Red only a metamorph could achieve, for the first time including his previously immutable hair.

Andromeda took one look and sighed "My poor baby."

"I'm good."

"Your brother or sister Nymphadora. Well, half. First cousin, maybe second. Sirius obviously pulled a fast one."

What Rules

Harry looked at the Curse Breaker "I'm ready."

Andromeda wrapped her arm around Nym's shoulders as they watched thorough the charmed wall. The bank visit had so far been a little fraught.

The curse breaker started and after the black ichor ran to red blood pulled a shriveled evil looking thing weakly struggling from Harrys head. He put it in a glass box and magiced a lid onto it whereupon it welded itself on seamlessly. A goblin member of the team scribed on unbreakable runes as the healer healed Harry. She grinned "How much sex must you have had. Plus, why is your blood ten percent phoenix tears?" Harry blushed again as Nym rushed in and Andromeda, fully dressed now by the way, went to talk to the healer. They watched as the piece of Tom Riddle recovered before their eyes.

The curse breaker nodded and looked at Nym appreciatively. "The phoenix tears didn't help it. You really do love hard though Lord Black. Nearly killed that thing." Nym crawled onto his lap as he sat on the exam table. Andromeda glanced over and smiled. Then rolled her eyes.

"Come children, we still need to check the vaults and then you have to get back my lord."

Harry stood up and chuckled at Nym wrapped around him.

What Rules

Luna lifted her head off of Harry with a pop "Nostalgia Hermione. Don't you remember how I met Harry?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Luna. The girl was impossible, incorrigible, and she owed her her whole happiness. She softened her face and Luna smiled brightly and went back to what she had been doing. Deep throating her consort on the train back to Kings Cross for Yule break.

Hermione tried to place the brunette fourth year in the Ravenclaw robes who was recovering after Luna had talked Harry into shagging her completely rotten. No use to try to talk to the girl now, she was still speaking in tongues. Or perhaps had had a stroke. Harry had parsel tongued both nipples while he pile drove her. It had been amazing.

What Rules

Harry got off the train and handed Hermione and the other girls down then carried both of their trunks. Hermione was watching him and blushing furiously trying to suppress the urge to flip the cloak over him and fuck him in the middle of the platform. He setting their trunks down and her looking up into her mother's smiling, knowing, eyes was like a dive in the Black Lake.


	8. OPP

Other People's Plots

Romilda chuckled and then winced. Her little plan had totally worked, the potion had taken Harry and he was completely hers. She sighed ruefully. Who would have thought that he could shag for a whole weekend. She would surely never walk again.

Harry had pulled her into the empty classroom, pushed her to her knees and opened his pants while silencing the door, wandlessly! Then he had shagged her mouth until she passed out. She awoke when he drove through her cherry and passed out again several hours, and what had to have been thirty five orgasms, later.

Him healing her torn hymen was so sweet, even though it had taken three times before he didn't heal it back all the way and take it again, anyone could make a mistake. Of course she had then discovered it was possible to have an orgasm from being buggered.

Now, here she lay in a puddle of sweat, blood, semen, and drool, unable to move. Her hips felt like they were out of joint, her mouth, bottom, and arse, were raw and her arse cheeks were pummeled. She winced thinking about her tits. Harry using them for handholds, then pinching the crap out of her nipples as she came, was great but oh Morgana, they hurt now. This was so good, or would be when she recovered. Now she just needed one of her posse to find her and it would all be good.

She grinned gleefully, pregnant by Harry Potter, that late birthday was great for once, two September! Ha! This was so cool! She could have thousands of babies for him, well hundreds, OK, maybe seventy, fertility potions and they could all be twins at least, but still! Oh sure, she would never be Lady Potter but she would be Bine Potter, Madam Potter in polite company.

She could also help him get on top of Granger and Greengrass. Lovegood looked to be good for thirty or forty Potters and the same number of Lovegoods. Hmmm Greengrass would need to cook up a bunch of heirs for her line, so would Granger. She had Vane covered. Who the hell could be Lady Potter? Astoria Greengrass was cute, funny, bright, and trained…one of the Patils would possibly work. Hmmm. Maybe both if that stuff about Sirius Black naming Harry as heir Black and the Patil line being secure was true.

Harry really needed to be more guarded while he was recovering, he would answer anything while a witch was getting him hard between shags. Of course it could just be her slutting it out of him. Romilda giggled, she was such a slut for him. Two knut hookers wouldn't do the things she had done for him. Momma always said be a lady in public and a whore in bed and boy she had been such a whore! Fisted for Morganna's sake! But oh Merlin that was great! That double fisting front and back had knocked her straight out.

Hmmm so share him with her posse? Maybe so, he needed some release, and obviously wasn't getting any, besides she would be in the hospital wing for a couple days. Hmmmm, so when he eats the next cauldron and comes to find her he can fuck Rose, Violet, Daisy, and Geranium. They could drop babies for him too. He was a Potter and could afford them all. All the houses were minor so it would be a boost to them to have a Potter or Black concubine.

"Romilda?"

"Rose! Get in here and help me to the hospital wing. It worked!"

Rose and the rest of the girls came in and squeaked rushing to Romilda "Romilda are you all right? He beat you!"

Romilda grinned "Yep, and shagged me, and choked me out, and buggered me, violated me every way a witch can be violated, and it was great! I squirt! He shoved a fist in me and his knuckles rubbed across this one place, I thought I had to pee, then I exploded, it went everywhere! I can't walk though and the numbness is wearing off, so cover me up and get me to the hospital wing. The potion wore off of him, or he shagged it out but he will be back and he can do all of you."

Daisy blinked "Uh, maybe we don't feel like a gang rape?"

Romilda smirked at her "Do him all at once then. Now let's go, this is really starting hurt."

Rose levitated Romilda and the other witches fired off cleaning and personal hygiene charms. Geranium wrinkled her nose "Romilda how many times did he shag you? You're leaking from front and back!"

Romilda gave delighted little wriggle "Who knows, but it was until I was full. You should feel how tight my stomach is!"

"EEEWWWWWW!"

Romilda was enjoying this "I must have gotten a gallon of cum pumped down my throat. That was a powerful batch of love potion. Granger thinks she is so smart brewing polyjuice! I invented the Satyr potion!"

Violet snorted "You combined lust, love, potency, fertility and stamina potions, you're lucky you aren't dead."

Romilda sighed "What a way to go. Remember the story, you found me raped and beaten."

The witches rolled their eyes and Geranium snorted "You can't rape the willing Rommy and that won't hold up next time."

"That's why you are all staying, everyone watch how Pomphrey heals me, then we will know how next time." Romilda grimaced. "Please hurry this is really starting to hurt."

OPP

Yurika Haneda drifted silently behind the group. Viola would want to know about this. Vane was an impetuous cow and had stolen a march. Idiot Gryffindor! This could upset the whole thing. Granger would throw a right wobbler! Now Potter would have to be trained and get them all, and he was a moody thing this year. Apparently Vane had left those dosed chocolates with Harry though, so really just get up a gang and stand in the way when he comes after Vane again.

Having him take you was fine, the goal of the whole thing really, but Vane looked like she had helped some scum get a dark mark after a revel, sex good, gang banged not so much. Plus if it went the way she suspected Greengrass would kill Weasley to get him out of the way.

The only good thing is it was December so they would not be confined for next school year and when they were obvious they would be home. Hmmm, time to double back and get some of Potters hairs out of that classroom, and then scourgify the room. Mother would want those to make the Harry Potter witches friends, and if there were more than a couple she could always get a high price for the extra. Polyjuice was a thing.

OPP

Harry wandered into his dorm in a daze. He had shagged Romilda Vane! What the hell was that? Shagged wasn't even the word, he had fucked her like a dog in the gutter and she had loved it. What was that? Holy Mary Mother of God he had shagged Romilda! It was brilliant erh disgusting, no it was brilliant! Tits were great! Bloody hell tits? Stuffing her bottom full had made him lose his mind nearly. Wait, this was bad. What the hell was going on? He dug through his trunk retrieved his mirror and his cloak and left the dorm again.

OPP

"Vane got Harry to shag her, the plan will have to be moved up."

Susan blinked at Hannah "Erh, hi and plan?"

Hannah rolled her eyes "The line continuation plan unless you have found another wizard?"

Susan flushed gently "Erh, no."

Hannah huffed "Susan it's December, this will be perfect, although it was supposed to be next December, but its fine. Have you talked to Aunt Amelia?"

"Erh, well"

"Letter right now, start writing."

OPP

"Padfoot!"

Sirius heard the mirror buzz and snatched it from the nightstand "Harry?"

"I shagged Romilda Vane unconscious three times!"

"Good one Pup! Who's next?"

"What? Sirius! No one is next. Stop laughing! What the hell is wrong with you? She is a year under me!"

Sirius blinked "Uh, Harry you weren't a virgin were you?" Harry's blush said it all "Oh bloody hell Pup! You have to be kidding. Is she alright? What the hell happened?

Sirius listened as Harry told the story and then sighed "She potioned you Harry. You waited too late to start on them, this will open the gates."

"Who is them, and what the hell are you talking about Sirius?"

"The Potter Vassals Harry well the Black Vassals too, probably at least the smarter ones, hmmm December, you really need to knock over one at least but probably two a day. That way they won't be confined at the start of next year. Don't do the orphans yet, not until we can check the Pottery, make sure the elves are still around, and lay in some nurses. Yes, one might get it, but two will for sure, no need to knock up the Ladies yet. Bloody hell! You better find Hermione and make her come fifty or sixty times. Vane has messed this all up. Can't let a concubine in front of the Consort."

"Beg pardon? What Ladies? I am not doing that to Hermione. What's a consort?"

"Merlin Harry, what are they teaching in that school? The ladies Potter and Black."

"Who are they?"

Sirius blinked again "What?"

"How many Vassals, whatever they are, and who are they, and who are the Ladies? Sirius? SIRIUS! Stop laughing you ass!"

"What? Oh never mind, just remember at least one a day, and uh, make her show you the contract first, yeah, that will keep the opportunist out from under you. Well, if they are hot go ahead, but remember you have to pay for it one way or another. Mostly in your case it will be galleons but there could be other requirements in the current climate, and that can get expensive.

In fact do whoever Hermione points you at after you do her, remember more orgasms for Hermione than Vane. I'll call you back." He hung up the mirror and looked thoughtful for a moment, until he suddenly smiled, leapt to his feet, and ran to the fireplace. Sirius tossed in a pinch of Floo Powder and yelled "Andromeda Tonks!"

OPP

Harry made his way down the now darkened hallway until he passed a tapestry of a Unicorn and a smiling Elven girl, whereupon a hand appeared and dragged behind the tapestry and into the embrasure behind the tapestry. "Luna!"

Luna pushed Harry up in the embrasure and through the simple means of advancing on him up against the stone arrow slit. Since she was unbuttoning her blouse at the time this was accomplished very quickly. "Harry!"

"Uh, Erh, wow! Oh Merlin I didn't mean wow!" Luna had perfect tits.

Luna pouted and began working on her skirt "You don't like my breast Harry?"

"What? No their brilliant. Wait uh…."

Luna now nude silenced him by crawling in his lap and locking her lips to his.

OPP

"Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Daphne."

"Potter shagged Vane into the hospital wing."

"What! Why that little slut! I knew something was wrong with him! Come on Daphne."

Daphne Greengrass arched a brow and followed. If nothing else this should be entertaining.

By the time they reached the Hospital wing there was a troop of witches. Young women knew entertainment in the offing when it stomped past. Hermione burst through the doors and was stopped cold by a glare from Madam Pomphrey. "Miss Granger, you may not kill or excessively torture Miss Vane as there is every possibility she is pregnant."

"Grrrrrr."

Poppy Pomphrey smiled "Yes dear, big bad Consort, and a little slut stole a march, now go school your lord's vassal, verbally." Poppy retreated to her office and broke up laughing after she closed the door. It always only took one witch like Romilda, sure of herself, not afraid of sex, and randy as a bunny.

Usually it didn't involve half of the witches in school, but with Potter and Black resident in the one wizard, what could you expect. Albus was going to be in for a hard life. Snape…oh my, Severus Snape was a dead man walking, Malfoy too unless he did a complete submission. That would make Harry Malfoy through the Blacks with Lucius having been in Azkaban. Sirius would kill Lucius after Harry grassed Draco. Ah what a tangled web Gaia was about to strangle Albus with.

OPP

Narcissa Malfoy opened the letter and shuddered. All it said was 'Cissy, it's on. As soon as Harry is home I will annul your marriage. Prepare yourself.' Phhht! Prepare herself! Really Sirius, do you really think I have to worry about your little godson, or should you rather worry about him? I'm going to shag him to death!

OPP

Luna shrieked as she let her muscles go and slid down the eight inches of Harry ripping her maidenhead away. Harry kissed her while holding her face and murmuring sweetly while terrified he had hurt her. He was such a goof. Her goof oh Morgana yes! Hers hers forever! Oh Circe he healed my hymen with his wand, his real wand oh my!

OPP

Hermione looked at the map and sighed. Luna got him. Figured, little witch had to be a seer. "Come on Daph they're up here."

"Shouldn't we uh, leave them to it?"

"No Daph. He will hurt Luna. I'll take him after her, and you can take him after me."

Daphne looked a little dubious "I don't think he will go that many times, I mean he just fucked Vane two days ago for nearly a day all together and from what she says he was never out of her for more than a few minutes."

"I know, fucking little cunt." Hermione pushed the tapestry aside and laughed. She had to. Luna looked like a little girl at a playground riding one of those horses on springs. She began stripping, then turned, raised a brow, and started stripping Daphne.

Daphne blinked "Hermione! Hey wait, shouldn't the Ladies Potter and Black go first?"

"Sirius says the Lady Black is Narcissa Malfoy, who will be Black by the hols, and he is casting about a bit for Lady Potter. I think it will be Astoria. He thinks it could be Padma or Parvati but I don't think so. The Potters and Greengrasses were in alliance and did line continuation for you, and I bet at the same time they wrote a future female Greengrass for Lady Potter." Hermione paused and looked at the nude Daphne. She was very nice, hell, she was a goddess. "We planned this last year remember? We didn't execute the plan because we foolishly thought the idiot tournament was under control, but we had the plan."

Daphne looked at Hermione "How the hell have you been hiding all that?" She spun Hermione around "Oh my gods that ass is perfect! Narcissa Black? Morgana she is hot, beautiful, and educated in the ways. Hmm you are probably right about Astoria. Is Sirius talking to my father? No wonder you are the consort, how do you find all this out in a year? We only taught you all these quirks of the noble houses last year."

Hermione nodded then closed on Daphne. Daphne smirked and pulled her into the embrasure next to Harry and Luna. Someone had done a very nice cushioning and warming charm set.

OPP

"Damien. Good afternoon." Sirius waved the soot off himself after stepping gracefully from the fire.

Damien Greengrass smiled "Sirius Black, mass murderer. Welcome to my home."

Esmeralda Greengrass nee Jones rolled her eyes and hugged Sirius "How are you Sirius? Any word on the rat?"

Sirius sighed "No Esme. We can't even find Voldemort. It's like the idiot dropped off the face of the earth. I can't believe Fudge's body guard let Pettigrew escape, but thankfully Amelia had already interrogated the worm and Madam Longbottom used that and Harry's memory to go on the warpath. I sincerely hope we never piss her off. Fudge will never recover."

Esmeralda nodded "Especially after trying to force that toad Umbridge into Hogwarts. She is nothing but his lackey. Not even qualified to teach defense. I don't know how Augusta got Moody to teach though. The kids love him."

"She just looked at him after my trial and told him too. She must have something on him." Sirius shrugged. "What I really came to talk about however was Romilda Vane having taken an opportunity with Harry. Potioned him apparently."

Esmeralda sneered "Wicked little witch. Just like her mother! Vanessa Flint was such a slut! Did our consort leave her alive? Yes she would have. Vane is probably pregnant."

Damien laughed and then swallowed at the glare he received "I never did! I've said for fifteen years!"

Sirius wrinkled his brow "Vanessa Flint…"suddenly he blushed crimson.

Damien fairly crowed "See told you! It was Sirius she was bragging to you all about!"

Sirius face drained to a deathly pale, Damien saw this and looked confused, while Esmeralda cackled like a hag. "Romilda could be a Black couldn't she Sirius? Thant would make her lady Black and Narcissa consort at best. Narcissa will kill you, or least cut your bollocks off!"

Damien laughed like a hyena. Sirius grimaced. "Laugh now Damien. Your girls are going to bollock you. Apparently your Father and Harry's grandfather contracted the non Scion daughter of Greengrass to Harry as Lady Potter. Andromeda has the contract."

Esmeralda stopped laughing and blinked "So Daphne has a line continuation with Potter and Astoria is Lady elect Potter?"

Sirius nodded. Damien shrugged "They get on like a house afire, so I think it depends on Lord Potter and how he treats them. So what did he think about Romilda? I assume she was his first?"

Sirius chuckled "Yes and he hers apparently. He was horrified about what they had done, and how much he enjoyed it too apparently. Apparently Hermione went and interrogated her, the girl mixed a minor love potion, a lust potion, and a fertility potion. If the Ladies or Consort had already engaged Harry it probably wouldn't have done anything but gotten one of the girls a wild night. As it was, with him unengaged, it got Romilda a couple of really wild days, wild enough to put her in the hospital wing overnight, and keep a 'stupid cow' look on her face for a week. Apparently she is now the most experienced witch in Hogwarts, as new techniques will have to be invented to find something she hasn't done."

Esmeralda snorted "And knock the cow up. I guarantee she didn't use a potion or a charm and I bet she took her own potion as well. Daphne gave details of their interrogation and let's just say she saved no part of herself or techniques for a husband. Bine Potter fully committed."

Sirius objected "She can't be Bine Potter nothing has been signed!"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes "Harry used every hole on her body with every appendage that would fit Sirius! Daphne says she sloshed when she walked a day later. There is no way that the last member of house Potter and its Lord didn't impregnate her unless she doesn't have ovaries. Magic would have built her a uterus and driven an egg out of her ovaries."

Sirius looked a little green then cheered "Yay Harry!"

Esmeralda threw her hands in the air "Idiot."

Damien grinned "If she is pregnant you know it's just a formality Sirius, and really it is anyway. Vane is a subordinate house. Harry would end up with her anyway, well, since Hermione nor Daphne, or any of the higher status consorts or ladies, were already set."

Sirius shook his head "Lily would lose her bottle over this. Concubines, Consorts, and at least two different Ladies, one of them Narcissa, she would never understand this."

Damien nodded "An unintended consequence of Voldemort and you really Sirius. Perhaps Dumbledore as well. Voldemort made Harry the last Potter. Harry should have been put on a Potter consort as soon as he was making viable sperm. You made him the Black of Black with that adoption ritual, you having no other heirs, and him being of the superior Black line.

Dumbledore's machinations lined all this up putting you away and wiping out the Longbottom's and then hiding Harry from the tertiary guardians like us. So all the line continuations came due, the minor houses are looking for status, and the Major houses need ladies and heirs. A perfect storm. Poor Harry."

Esmeralda nodded "He is so sweet, at least from what Daphne says. I hope the girls take it easy on him. He is in no way ready for the machinations of witches. Hermione will have to work hard. You have to do something very nice for her. Both of you."

OPP

"Hermione!"

"She passed out Harry, she is fine. Now come over here and let's get you inside me."

"Daphne?"

Daphne sighed, and knee walked over to Harry straddling him and sitting on his thighs "Harry we explained this. I have a line continuation. Hermione is your consort, your confident, and your biggest supporter. It's December. We can all get our first children over with by next term that will ease the drives. We will keep the other witches away and you can focus and train. We will together eliminate the death eaters and everything will be fine."

Harry blinked and looked at Luna who was sat in the corner grinning like a crazy person "Luna?"

"I'm fine Harry. Do Daphne."

Daphne looked down between their bodies. She would have to figure out why Luna had such an effect on Harry. Later after she used the result of that affect.

"Parents! Oh my gods! Daphne!"

Daphne giggled, which made Harry moan. She would have to remember that. "They'll be furious of course, or have to act that way. You'll put a ton of gold in everyone's vault and they will have something to bitch about for years. You will have made them very happy. Especially the way you treat witches. We will be happy so they will be. Eventually. If not, grandchildren will win over the mothers, some of the fathers as well."

OPP

Katie Bell looked in the door of the fourth year girl's dorm and shook her head Romilda and Ginny rolled around on the floor punching each other and screaming. Ginny, a magical powerhouse had been unable to win the magical fight, as Romilda, not normally known for her magic, had suddenly displayed wandless non verbal skills never seen from her before.

OPP

Lavender rolled her eyes and pushed passed Katie flicking body binds on both young witches "Ginny, you don't have any say. Romilda's is a vassal house. Go climb on Neville like you are supposed to. Romilda stop being a cunt about it. You broke the order and Hermione is still thinking how she is going to punish you. If you aren't pregnant she may still kill you as an example to others."

Katie laughed at Ginny's pouting and Romilda's horrified face. "You bitches are idiots, if Harry catches you doing this he will never speak to you again Ginny, and he will never shag you again Romilda."

Lavender flicked her wand and Romilda growled "You just want some time with my Lord Bell!"

Katie smiled "Going to get some too. Muggle born remember. I can swear to him and let him have me anytime. Plus we get him in the locker room, so if we want him-" She left it there.

Ginny grinned "I'm a reserve so I can have him too!"

Angelina snorted "Yeah like your houses vassalage to Longbottom means nothing. Plus Harry likes Neville and is buried in Greengrass or Granger right now. Do you really think either of them is going to leave him ignorant? You had the advantage while Hermione had all his attention, but Vane blew that up. Plus your brother is a beast to Luna, well to everyone, but especially her. She is with them. It's all going to come undone for you now. If you straighten up you can be Lady Longbottom. If not you can be a lonely little girl until you find a muggle born. Your mother will never let you be a concubine. I heard Narcissa Black will be the Lady Black, do you really want to try that on? Do you think your mother can? Narcissa would use you as a cock warmer for Harry and throw you away into a whore house in Knockturn as soon as you showed the first flaw."

OPP

"Wothcer Harry."

Harry looked at Tonks and smiled "Tonks how are you? Uh, why are you here?"

Tonks looked around the area "Here by the lake, or here at Hogwarts?"

Harry chuckled "Both?"

Tonks sighed "Work brought me to Hogwarts. Apparently Madam Bones needed to talk to Madam McGonagall. I am her escort, dangerous times. I came out here looking for you."

Harry blinked "Me?"

Tonks chuckled "Yes Harry, little old you. Sirius reinstated my mom in the family. Makes me a Black again. I heard Romilda Vane solved your cluelessness about girls, wanted to check on you." She sat on his waist.

Harry blushed "She did. Then Luna and Daphne and Hermione and Susan and Hannah…stop laughing it's not funny!"

Tonks eyed Harry "You should see your face. Was it so bad?"

Harry shook his head "No, brilliant really, but, well, really it's me you know? Nothing good comes without bad for me and this is so good I am kind of waiting for my willy to fall off or something. Tits might be worth it though, oral certainly Is. Bottoms are spectacular! I'm not sure about anal, arses are great but well really! The girls seem to like it though."

Tonks rolled on the ground laughing while Harry pouted. She reached up and pulled him down beside her so she could sit mostly in his lap, or lay on him, maybe get a leg over and sit up again, and laughed while he lay stiffly offended. Finally she calmed "Oh Harry I'm sorry, and it wouldn't be funny if it wasn't true. Hermione won't let anything happen, and if you think Aunt Narcissa isn't moving heaven and earth to get control of the world so she can get you after term lets out you haven't been reading the papers. Witches keeping you too busy huh?" She got mounted astride again with the tops of her feet on his shins. Fuck, he was as hard as an iron bar.

Harry finally relaxed and hugged her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I know and Hermione keeps saying but well….Hey did you know parseltounge knocks witches right out?"

Tonks smiled, he was over his shyness about girls. If she was quick with her wand on their clothes he would be what felt like a foot deep in her in second. "No I had no urges to tempt Riddle waving my bottom at him and you are the only other parseltongue and well I was waiting on Remus. Yeah I know. It will get better Harry. Let the witches help. Sirius too. Some advice, let Hermione and Daphne handle the witches. You shag them and treat them nice." She stopped the small grind she had going and got a crafty look for a moment. "Hey, want to practice for Narcissa?"

Harry leaned back and looked into the face of Narcissa Black "Tonks! If that was going to happen I would want you to be you and it wouldn't be practice, I have decided that it's all in or nothing. What about Remus?"

Tonks' hair turned red "He is too busy being the poor put upon were. Christ I nearly raped him and he spent the whole time desperately making excuses. I am done with that. Plus I am a Black now so if Narcissa doesn't work out you and I will be erh, expected to uh, well, be Lord and Lady Black. If not I am sort of expected to make Black heirs, and I think I would rather do that with you rather than some wizard who wants-"

Harry smiled as she stumbled "The legendary metamorph, not my best female friend, that I am not having sex with?"

Tonks smiled "Yeah, hey wait I am supposed to be big sistering you not you brothering me. We can fix that not too. In about a second. You are one layer of denim and one of satin away from being wet."

Harry smiled and pulled her close. "Whatever you want, whenever Tonks."

Tonks sighed "Those witches have ruined my fun. You are way too confident and relaxed."

OPP

Lavender pushed Neville into the disused classroom and sat him in the sofa she had already arranged there, back in third year actually. This was information central after all. Neville blinked "Lavender?"

"We need to talk Neville."

Neville shook his head "Just because Romilda started Harry's obligations doesn't mean I am ready Lavender."

Lavender grinned "If I thought you were Neville I would already be mounted. Minor house remember? The 'rents would be over the moon if I came home Longbottomed. Hmmm how long is the bottom anyway?"

Neville flushed scarlet and Lavender laughed then offered "Neville you are going to have to do something about Weasley."

Neville nodded "Which one? Ron is an uncultured moron. I don't know how Harry stands him. Well he doesn't anymore. Ginny is…is well I don't know what she is but it's all for Harry whatever it is."

"You need to shag her or release her Neville. She is making you look bad. Dating all those wizards and the stories they tell. The witches know it is all bollocks, anyone can see she doesn't know which end of a cock is up, but still, it's bad."

Neville snorted "I would have done her last year you know. Then I took her to the ball and while it was great we just didn't click or something. Not her either. I actually went off her. If I do something with her it will be about the vassalage and I think I will need a potion."

Lavender smiled and relaxed "OK, so now we need a plan."

OPP

"You took my girl Potter!"

Harry blinked, he had just had such a good time and a nice conversation with Tonks too. She had teased him to a steel rod and he knew he'd managed to get her nipply. He also had got a hand full of bottom and some pretty serious dry humping before she fled panting, flushed all the way down her cleavage. have to remember that. Well the shoe had to drop eventually. Not in the common room would have been better, but oh well. "Beg pardon?"

"Keep your hands off Hermione! She is mine and everyone knows it!"

Harry scratched his head and looked over at Hermione, who's nose was wrinkled in disgust "Uh I think she is hers actually Ron."

"Who's" Ron looked around wildly.

Fred put his face in his hands. George sighed "Sorry Harry, we have no idea."

Harry shrugged "Her selves Ron. She is a witch not property."

Ron looked at him "She's mine!"

Hermione looked over and stunned Ron, he fell in a heap in the floor and Hermione went back to her book "Idiot."

Harry looked bemused as the common room picked up its normal rhythm like Ron wasn't lying in a heap nearly in the banked fire.

"Harry we'll send a letter to Dad. Talking to Mum is useless she'll just send something stupid in a howler." George pulled Ron away from the fire.

"Thanks mate."Harry made it over to Hermione's chair and sat in it with her. She grumbled but moved around until she was mostly in his lap with her back to his chest. The Gryffindor's smiled, normal service restored. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, who wriggled in and got him between her cheeks under her skirt, and read over her shoulder until she finished.

"Nice talk with Tonks Harry?" Hermione smiled. He was huge. And having him like this was thrilling her. Right in front of everyone. If they all looked away for just an instant she could have him buried in her to the root.

Harry nodded with his nose in her hair. He loved the way she smelled. He leaned his head back with a smile "Yes. Black now. Sirius reinstated her and her mum. She is done trying to attract Remus."

Hermione snorted "Good. Waste of a witch there. We'll need you on her soon."

"Hermione!"

"S' true. He needs a were. If he would Alpha up he could have one but he is a natural Beta stiil. First with your dad now with Sirius. A were could force him to grow to his potential if she wanted too. So you and Tonks huh? I bet that was fun. Hey can she do me? I want to double you."

Harry rolled his eyes "Not yet Mione. She will if she wants too." Harry paused. He could almost see the gears turning "You if anyone right now Mione, if you have to bring Daphne. I'm just comfortable here and I want to relax a little."

Hermione smiled and snuggled into him. The common room sighed contentedly. Her smile turned to a grin. One blink and he was in her and she was kegeling him until he came in her in front of all these.

OPP

Daphne didn't even pull her wand. She flicked her fingers and Malfoy fell over face first into the flags of the common room floor. Pansy opened her mouth and joined Draco. Tracey raised a sculpted brow "Peevish? Want me to walk you up to the Lions den, time for some Lord and Consort Lion?"

Daphne snorted "No and no. Thank you though. Malfoy is such an idiot I can't stand the sound of his voice. Pansy sounds like nails on a chalkboard to me. Always has."

Millicent looked over her book at Daphne "Lots of power there Greengrass, wandless and silent stunner. Pottery is good for something eh?"

Daphne turned to the girl "Very droll Bulstrode, however yes my magic has improved immensely."

Yurika slid into a seat on the couch at the opposite end from Millicent "I was hoping to hang on until seventh year but it feels like ants are crawling over my skin most of the month."

Millicent laughed "Power mad, all of you. Go shag him Haneda, the gains are miniscule from sixth to seventh year if the references are right. You and Davis are driving the wizards insane."

Tracey frowned "Hey!"

Millicent rolled her eyes "Viola not you. Hey what's up with that anyway she is black and you are white."

Tracey shrugged "Fathers are brothers, thought you knew."

Millicent shook her head "Thought you were irish twins or something, never really thought about it before. How about you, are you going to get Pottered this year or next?"

Tracey grinned "Viola and I should salt and pepper him shouldn't we?"

Viola took the last arm chair in the group "We can if you want. I can wait a while though. Not as itchy as Haneda."

Daphne frowned "Why are you bouncing the wizards off the walls then?"

"Because they are idiots Greengrass, do I really need another reason?" Viola shrugged. The statuesque, mocha, seductress had had years of wizards being idiots around her already.

Millicent nodded "it's so sad. I'm going to have to find a claw or a puff, the snakes are idiots and Longbottom just isn't going yet. The other gryffs aren't impressing me. At least our year. Those twins could be pretty fun."

Yurika leaned forward "You should check again. I saw Brown drag him into rumor control alone this morning. Drop that glamour, potion him up with Vanes mixture, not that you would need it other than to break his ice, and go for it girl!"

Tracey snorted "I still don't see how that potion didn't kill her. Potter I can understand, I mean anyone that can survive the killing curse and a basilisk bite, phoenix tears or not, can't be killed if you ask me never mind the kicking Voldemort's ass every year thing, but Vane should be dead from that or from Potter shagging her like a herd of hippogriffs."

Millicent nodded "I heard she could host a revel now as nothing new can be done to her. I think Potter's magic saved her as a vessel, he is a childless scion, and we know magic abhors a vacuum. I'm not sure Longbottom has as much magic though."

Viola nodded "Lovegood though?"

Tracey smiled "Had the Consort and one of the Line continuations with her to take the pressure off."

Daphne blushed and nodded "Still though, she was never hurt at all. I think the damn potion is actually safe, bizarrely enough."

Yurika looked up from where she was studying Malfoy and Parkinson "You know, we could test it under controlled conditions."

The witches all looked at each other.

OPP

"Oh Morgana I'm going to be sick." Padma was an odd green tan, almost an olive drab, and the whole crowd of witches looking in the magic mirror looked decidedly ill.

Lavender was snickering though "Do you think Parkinson even feels that?"

Parvati shook her head "She was doing better jilling off."

Romilda shook her head "Harry shagged me, licked me, buggered me and got a hand inside me both ways in every position possible. Lightened, levitated and as fast as he could, we all know how fast he is with his hands, I think we levitated four or five times because I remember being upside down until I passed out, why hasn't it occurred to either one of them to try anything but missionary? Harry isn't a specky arse flabby poofter either. That Potter ass is as smooth and hard as marble, warm marble." The witches looked at her and grinned at her faraway expression.

Millicent shook her head "No idea but I am getting a lion, hell anything but a snake if that's the best the snakes have to offer. The potion seems to work though. Brown can I have Longbottom this weekend?"

Lavender blinked "He isn't mine, erh wait a minute-"

The other witches stared at her and then broke up laughing. Lavender looked at Millicent shrewdly and edged toward the door palming two of the Satyr potions on the way past the table.

Parvati stepped into information central and winced. Romilda pushed passed her and nodded "Just like Harry and I. Ok let's start healing Lav before she wakes up. Get some fluids in Neville Millicent. Luna waited three days before she took Harry on. I don't know whether that was because she didn't find him until then, he didn't eat another cauldron cake until then, or he wasn't ready, we should ask."

Parvati unfroze and started the diagnostics on Lavender as the other witches flowed into the room dividing into two teams. Padma looked at Neville as she and Millicent laid him out straight. "Harry wasn't this beat up, or this worn out. He wandered around for those three days all angst ridden until Luna caught him."

Tracey nodded "Immortal, I told you all."

Parvati looked at her sister "After me for once damn it."

Padma smiled "Better hurry then. Next time I see Harry he is having me."

OPP

"Alright there Nev?" Harry called as Neville entered the room and crossed to his bed like a zombie. Harry winced. "Who got you mate?" Harry moved across and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Lavender. It was brilliant. Horrible. Horribly brilliant? Oh my gods though, tits are great!"

Harry chuckled "Yeah, been there done that. And they are. Someone looking after her?"

"Parvati. Harry Millicent has dibs."

Harry winced "Sorry mate."

"Oh no Harry, you should see her without the glamour. She's a Valkyrie or something. I'll die happy."

Harry couldn't help himself, he started laughing and couldn't stop. Neville's offended face just made it worse.

OPP

Hermione came in the room and looked at Lavender. "Parvati is she alright?"

"Romilda says so."

"What's with her face? I've never seen anyone grin like that."

Parvati shrugged "Romilda says it will wear off in a week or so. You walked around here with a feather at the corner of your mouth for two days Hermione. been Harry's since the troll."

Both of their heads snapped toward the door as the screeching began. Ginny Weasley, incandescent with rage had blown the door to their dorm off its hinges "Whores! First my Harry and now my Neville! Sluts gaaarrrahhh!" She went incoherent again and a blast of unfocused magic tossed the room violently. Lavender, smile still firmly in place waved and Ginny collapsed.

"My Neville bitch." Another languid wave and the room reset itself to normal and the door jumped back into place. Lavender lay back down still smiling.

Parvati looked at Hermione. "I have to have some of that. Greengrass and Lovegood knock people around like that too, and so do you."

Hermione opened her mouth to say find your own, then just clapped it shut and shrugged with a demure little smile. Parvati hugged her and giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

OPP

"So Harry and Neville."

Seamus Finnegan Looked at Dean Thomas "Apparently. Always the quiet ones they say."

Dean grinned "Any offers?"

Seamus laughed "Not come into me own yet have I?"

Dean nodded "Oh that's good. That's what we'll use."

"And Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Non infective permanent gitititus."

Seamus nodded "Even sounds like it might actually exist."

OPP

"Keep your hands off my girl Longbottom!"

Lavender didn't even look up, she flicked her wrist and Ron sailed back through the portrait hole and crashed in to the wall across the corridor from the Fat Lady's portrait. "New password is Weasley is King of Snakes." She went back to her Vogue.

"Oi" Fred clamped his hand over George's mouth.

"Never mind Lav. Nothing to see here."

Lavender waved, the common room held its breath a moment then relaxed as nothing happened.

OPP

"You sl"

Millicent waved and Malfoy disappeared.

Pansy growled and then subsided at the raised brow. She picked up the stick insect that was her betrothed and flounced through the door of the common room.

Viola smiled at Tracey "Now?"

Tracy nodded mutely.

OPP

Hermione opened the door of the cell in the dungeons gently and rolled her eyes "For goodness sakes!"

Daphne looked passed her shoulder and smirked "He doesn't half destroy witches does he?"

Luna slid into the cell "He may be getting better at it. These two need Pomphrey I think."

OPP

Poppy sighed, she was going to have to have a discussion with Minerva. Pomona and Septima too. The Davis girls were destroyed, this needed tighter supervision and some research. This increase in magic was completely novel. She looked at the two girls and went back to her book, now, how to get that smile off their faces. They looked like one of those muggle scary clowns. It was unnerving!

OPP

"Lord Black when are you going to get the convocation together?"

Sirius blinked and looked at Damien then turned back to Lord Davis. "Convocation?"

Miles Davis frowned "Come come Lord Black. Sooner the better really. We will need to make some plans. The Dark Lord is obviously fixated on Potter and the Light Lord is ineffectual at best."

Narcissa Malfoy slid into the group in the Atrium of the ministry "We should get together Siri."

Miles and Damien blinked. Miles smiled "So that is true then. Sharon will be so pleased, she has wanted you away from Malfoy since school Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled and chuckled "Yes well she is not alone, tell her I appreciate it so much. The Blacks don't forget friends."

Damien scowled playfully "Miles you dog! Three words and you advance your house!"

Miles smiled "A gift I know."

Narcissa chuckled again hypnotizing the wizards, that very full bodice shaking just slightly like that. "Gentlemen, as fun as this is, I must go. Owl me or send Dobby Siri. Let's get the convocation together soon."

Sirius bowed Narcissa away as did the other wizards and then thought for a moment "Subject to the Lady Blacks schedule, Friday lunch at the club?"

Damien and Miles nodded. Damien added "Miles pass the word, I'll get the Grangers. The Consorts Parents will need to be there. Ladies or Consorts only please, you know how stuffy Whites gets. The Bines would make the mundane go spare."

OPP

"Severus." Albus Dumbledore greeted his Potions professor.

"Albus something is wrong."

"Really Severus?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord hasn't called us together since he rose as far as I can tell. Individuals yes, but all of us together no. The children have also lost control of the house. Daphne Greengrass seems to be emerging as the leader of Slytherin, and she is monstrously powerful, not afraid to use that power either."

Albus sat up "Use the power?"

Severus nodded "She regularly best the wizards. Her coterie is vicious. Human to animal transfiguration is the rage. Marcus Flint spends more time as a slug than a human."

"A Dark Lady rising Severus?"

"If a Dark Lady is kind to witches, hates wizards and befriends mudbloods like Granger, then yes, possibly."

Albus sighed. "I have asked you not to use that word Severus. I expected you to have learned from the cost last time you got into the habit of using it. The Dark Lord could just be consolidating or recovering from the ritual. Have you spoken to Miss Greengrass?"

"He could be. He looked ill, weak when I saw him last. I would never dream of speaking to Greengrass about something personal. Lord Greengrass informed me in no uncertain terms of the consequences of doing so before her first year and while you might be able to sway him, Esmeralda Greengrass would see the cost of my potion supplies double every day until she got tired of it. Which would be sometime after I died in a gibbet in the middle of Diagon."

Albus nodded, Esmeralda Jones was a genius level student with a vicious temper, and held grudges from the train before first year to this day. She was also a great beauty and had Damien Greengrass completely enthralled. What a waste of a wizard. Why couldn't she have been like Narcissa Black. Lucius had the bad boy thing down to a dream inducing art. Nearly as good as Severus.

Severus watched as Dumbledore contemplated. Here he was, still, what kept him here? The Dark Lord was so powerful and had been so handsome. Albus Dumbledore however dwarfed him in knowledge, and power being nearly equal, they were finely balanced pinnacles of wizardry. Had he missed a chance to expand his horizons and opportunities to find an equal by staying as Dumbledore had asked? Should he have gone to study and work on his own as the Dark Lord had?

OPP

"What?"

Poppy rolled her eyes "Really Minerva? Have you forgotten? I should get some of Miss Vanes concoction in you and shove you under Lord Potter. I'm sure he could remind you."

Pomona sighed "Poppy! That was uncalled for. It is a bit to take in. I mean it happens with these very powerful scions, but not every day, and certainly not with a fourth year. Granted she is nearly a year older than her peers, but Miss Vane is very precocious. I am just surprised she survived the Consorts wrath. That is a dangerous potion and if she had tried it on any less than Mr Potter it may very well have killed them both. Something is very odd about it though. I will have to run it past a potion mistress I know."

Septima smirked "Not Sevvy?" She chuckled at the eye roll she got in return. "All right there Minerva? Back with us?"

"Septima! This is very much unexpected. How many did you say Poppy?" Minerva was still a little shocked.

"Vane, Lovegood, Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Bones, Abbot and Su Li for Potter. Brown and Bulstrode for Longbottom. Apparently the witches experimented on Malfoy using Parkinson but oddly she didn't get the power increasing effects as did the Potter and Longbottom witches. You saw Su Li in the ward. I think Vane wasn't even that satiated. The witch is catatonic. I had Potter in here frantic until I made Granger take him away. Li is fine, or will be once her mind erh, restarts."

Septima Vector couldn't help it, she started laughing and it took the rest of the witches in the meeting with her. Slowly in Minerva's case but it still took her and it was a good cleansing belly laugh.

Minerva shook her head. "Well what's done is done. I'll call on Lord Black. The Consort of Potter has a good head on her shoulders and an excellent advisor in Lady Greengrass. Brown is the Consort of Longbottom?"

Poppy nodded "Yes, I haven't asked, but it's traditional. I suspect the Lady may be Bulstrode. Weasley is scuppered because of Dumbledore. That house makes no mind of light and dark and always ties back to the land somehow, in the current cohort you don't get much more tied to the land than Bulstrode."

OPP

"Lady Longbottom."

Augusta smiled at Abagail Bulstrode "Lady Bulstrode. The marches are treating you well." Abagail Bulstrode was a classically beautiful giant of a woman who had a nice tan and a sweet smile.

Abagail dimpled "Not to be abrupt Lady Longbottom but I've had a letter from Millicent. She has decided to act, it appears the Consort has been prompted into action by what's going on in Potter Black and well, the witches are moving."

"Augusta Abagail. Yes I had a nearly incomprehensible missive from Neville which I managed to get clarification of from Lavender. Apparently Miss Vane moved on Harry and lit the fuze so to speak. Vanessa Flint was very precocious as well. Lily Potter nearly killed her when she went after James."

Abagail nodded "Had Sirius and thought she would bag the set in seventh year. Harry being Potter and Black is a dream come true for Vanessa. Poor Romilda never had a chance."

Augusta thought a moment "We should talk to Sirius. I believe it is time to get the convocations up and running."

Abagail nodded "William and I thought so too." She frowned "I understood Weasley should be with us?"

Augusta gained a stormy look "We will speak to Arthur but he must divorce himself from that ancient idiot."

Abagail kept her mouth firmly shut on her opinion of Molly Prewitt "That answer would please William." He hated Dumbledore with an undying passion. Bit of a homophobe her William, but he was a man's man and all hers.

OPP

Justin Flinch-Fletchley looked at Ernie MacMillan "So Potter is a Duke, he has marriage contracts, plural, and the other noble houses are scrambling to get in line. Longbottom is a Duke as well and the same is happening with him."

Ernie shrugged "That's the gist. Potter is also Black so both light and dark families are scrambling. Granger was a surprise, I had hopes for her she's brill, but Potter has a propensity toward muggle born."

Justin looked thoughtful a moment "And this is normal? Potter is just going to bag every bird in school, and if he doesn't Longbottom will?"

Ernie laughed "Not every bird. Could you imagine? Potter will get quite a few. I mean Granger is a beast at organization, so she will be able to keep control of more than Brown. Plus, Potter will back her to the hilt as everyone and thing that has ever attacked her learned.

"Longbottom will get less, but, in both cases, it will be spread across all seven years and all the single witches out there, so there are plenty of witches not committed anywhere. Besides, if you like a Bine just talk to Potter and if she is happy about it, and her family agrees, then he can release her."

Justin frowned "After she has her and Potters child."

Ernie shrugged "well yeah, there is that, but it's a standard contract and he will pay its support so no worries."

Justin shook his head "Positively medieval."

Ernie had had this discussion with him before "House of Windsor."

Justin sighed, all those divorces and scandals were hard to argue past.

OPP

"No Cho. I won't ask him to take you. You know why as well. If you want him take him, but only after you talk to Hermione. I think she doesn't like you much anyway after the way you let me be treated. The only thing that would save you is being pregnant. You could use the Satyr potion. You should be pregnant after that."

Cho Chang looked at Luna Lovegood and nodded. There was no way to argue with the truth. "What about Padma?"

Luna sighed "Ask Padma about Padma Cho. I don't spread stories."

Cho nodded. Luna was the undisputed ruler of Ravenclaw now. She had demolished Marrietta Edgecomb, and Becky Arncliffe, oh so politely but still, was the top student in her year, as well as being with Harry Potter.

Being with Harry had until this year been a two edged sword, but now it was all turned around. He was the undisputed ruler of the students of Hogwarts. All unknowing too, the doofus. He didn't even notice everyone watching him all the time anymore. He just walked around being kind, honest, and cute. His witches walked around looking like contented cows and blasting people out of their shoes with little wiggles of their fingers. Poor Cedric, Harry was who he wanted to be. Cho had to take a seat.

Granger of course was a different story, cross her and your career was over. Perhaps your life. Greengrass would make sure of it.

Luna watched her and smiled sadly. Maybe she should intercede with Hermione.

OPP

"Mione."

Hermione smiled softly at Daphne she was the only one who called her Mione in a way she could tolerate, aside from Harry. She got a little shudder from the mi-own pronunciation every time. That she only did it in this disused Professors office that the two of them had converted to a rather intimate, warm, little office was appreciated. "Yes Daphne?" She was the only one that called Daphne by her first name besides Harry also. Well Tracey Davis, but they had been friends since diapers.

"How many more are we going to add?"

Hermione made a moue "The ones that have contracts and are over the age of consent for sure. That's only those two seventh years."

Daphne nodded "I think we should let them come to us. I also think we should contract them on the spot if they do, before Harry stuffs them full."

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Who are you thinking about Daphne?"

Daphne chuckled "You are too smart by half and already know me to well. There are several Slytherins who have asked but I don't trust their motives. Then there is Chang, she abused Luna, or let her be abused. What I really want is for Harry to fuck her like a whore and leave her flat."

Hermione smiled "Bitchy bitchy. I mean really, I don't like Cho but like a whore and dump her? Why don't you trust these Slytherin?"

Daphne grunted "Luna is sweet and a tasty bit of crumpet as well, fucking Chang, the slag, is an uppity bint who thinks she's pretty. The Slytherin are dark aligned. Not just their families them. Beautiful, smart, and powerful, but dark."

"You've already beat them up haven't you? Hmmm, so you think they just want a power boost. They aren't really a threat though are they? Not to you, Tracey, and Viola, never mind Yurika. Speaking of dark surely Yurika would be classified as dark?"

Daphne smirked "Yes she would. Harry doesn't seem to care though. Oh my gods isn't she powerful to. Have you noticed she tries to kneel at Harry's feet whenever she see's him? Something oriental going on there."

"Harry doesn't. He says its intent not magic. If you push it he will make your hair do erotic asphyxiation on you while he shags you."

Daphne nodded "I know. Morgana I pulled a muscle I orgasmed so hard, but it was so scary. I don't think I want that ever again, and if it had been anyone but him I would have killed them. Once was…delicious."

Hermione smiled at her and blushed remembering. That argument had concluded with Her and Daphne shagged completely out. "Harry doesn't even know what's going on. I feel so guilty."

Daphne crossed to her, sat in her chair, and folded her in her arms "Which is why you are the Consort. No care for yourself, it's all Harry all the time. You know we love you right?"

Yurika slid into the room "Okusan Harry is with the Patils."

Hermione blinked "Uh, thank you Yurika."

Daphne laughed throatily "That is actually the best concept of what you are. What are your parents going to say though?"

OPP

Heracles Granger looked at his wife "Well Susan?"

Susan Granger frowned "Don't you well Susan me you degenerate Hippy. You think that as long as she is happy anything is allowed. Well for once I do too. Especially as it gets me in here so I can terrorize these misogynistic homophobes."

Narcissa chuckled "I love you already Susan but please don't. I would hate to be the one to cause them to find a new facility, and name, for their club after the schism. If your daughter is anything like you we will be fine with the Potter Black Consort."

Curaticus Brown barked a laugh "And if not Lord Potter Black will burn the world down and start over from what I hear, so here we are. Sirius what are we going to do about these death eater scum. I'd say kill them all and fold the houses in Potter Black."

Damien beat Sirius to the punch "The Longbottom consort may be given to florid writing but she does raise a good point Sirius. The Longbottom and Potter Witches have all gotten power boost. That indicates Duke Potter Black and Longbottom are off the scale in power. There is the opportunity to eliminate two problems here."

Before Sirius could reply Algernon Croaker shook his head "The hazard is too great. We must have the heirs before we move on the light and dark lord. Personally our best chances for Potter Black are yet to be realized as he hasn't been on Narcissa and Nymphadora and while Hermione is in the early days and has been sharing that mind with him for years more is better.

"Lavender and Millicent haven't even been confirmed yet so my vote is wait, train, and take down their organizations from the bottom up, while making it look like they are doing it to each other."

Sirius nodded "Exactly. Bones too Algernon. Apparently she is massively powerful now as well but not even confirmed as pregnant yet, but your point is well made. For me preferably Dumbledore and Voldemort could be made to be alone, and then could be forced to fight, and Harry could step out and blow the winners head off."

Augusta nodded "That's the only plan I will endorse."

Amelia Bones smiled "Concur. I have control of both the light and dark lord's forces in the DMLE so we can use them to supply misinformation and take down the opposition forces."

Andromeda Tonks frowned "I agree that Nymphadora be put on Potter Black, she won't object. More likely she will send gifts to whoever gets him in her. Apparently she had an epiphany recently. What's to be done about Weasley?"

Augusta sighed "Prewitt is out of control and a Dumbledore vassal. Arthur, for whatever reason, won't step on her. I could have Neville take Weasley but she is a prima donna diva and will be a bitch about it. We could employ the German method and knock her full, install her in some estate, and leave her but should we?"

Sirius shook his head "Harry and Neville both like the twins. Bill and Charlie are OK. Floozy Schlossing Ginny would possibly alienate the boys."

Heracles smiled "That's a great way to characterize the practice. Yes it could be a problem. Hmm could you or Narcissa speak to Bill and Charlie Augusta?"

Augusta flinched "It just isn't done Heracles."

Heracles shrugged "Desperate times Ma'am."

OPP

"Albus your golden boy has transfigured the scion of an ancient and noble house into a white ferret and the transfiguration cannot be reversed!"

Dumbledore blinked "Who?"

"My godson you doddering fool!"

Bad boy cachet or no that was too far "Malfoy is barely noble and hardly ancient Severus. Draco will recover."

Snape missed the danger sign "It's permanent fool! I cannot reverse it! Didn't you hear me?"

Albus looked down at the naked bound form of Severus Snape bent over his desk "So bad, you do sometimes forget who is in charge don't you my lovely." It had been a while since Severus had needed this kind of reminder. He pointed the lumpy wand in his hand down at himself and cast the charms.

OPP

Fawkes flamed into the Potter Black offices, or at least where Hermione held court, and shuddered on the perch next to Hedwig. "Idiot."

"Hedwig!"

"Phttt, bound to a homosexual. How are you to reproduce? Some nuthatch?" Hedwig giggled at her own humor.

Fawkes sighed and then glared imperiously at her. She smiled "Bring that weak ass shit on meat. I am bound to Harry by the grace of Gaia Duke Potter Black, and he likes fried chicken."

Fawkes sighed and deflated, it was so embarrassing. One drunken mistake in your youth and you ended up here. Who knew grapes fermented on the vine?

OPP

Luna looked at Dobby "You have to bring her."

Dobby rolled his eyes "If she bonds Lord Potter Black she will never stop. I will never rest."

Luna smiled "Well yes, I know."

Dobby sighed "Mistress is cruel." Suddenly he looked crafty and popped away. Luna giggled "Have fun Hermione, welcome to the world of being a mistress."

Tippy sighed "Mistress is cruel. Master makes The Consort come once a day at least. Poor Winky."

Luna eyed Tippy. Tippy blanched and popped away. Horny witches! It was for life that bond! Every time Master or Misstress had an orgasm some elf ended up pregnant! Tippy was far too old for that! Especially as Dumbles had been getting the male elf's pregnant for a half a century! Dobby just needed to suck it up.

"Potter unhand m-" Ron flew out the common room window.

Lavender high fived Parvati.

Seamus looked at Dean "Fay?"

Fay looked at them both "Hmmm, possible, come on you two."

Katie guffawed as the two remaining fifth year Gryffindor males followed Fay meekly back to their dorm. The common room broke up laughing at their plight. Fred opened his mouth and it snapped closed as Angelina looked up from her potions text. Cormac McClaggen opened his mouth and joined Ron inspecting the Gryffindor towers exterior face. Geranium Park grinned at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry sighed "Not sorry. She caught me after charms, you were busy with Daph. She's one of Rommy's"

"Harry!"

Harry pulled Hermione into his lap "Still not sorry. She's a beast."

Hermione looked at Geranium who was sitting proudly, breast out and head up. "We'll see."

Geranium blanched that voice promised pain if she wasn't worthy. Romilda took up her girls cause and stared back into Hermione's eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes. She had to look away when Harry turned her face to himself and kissed her. In the common room! In front of everyone!

Romilda nodded confidently. She could present a strong face, she was sitting so watery knees and noodle legs weren't obvious.


End file.
